One Person is Good,One Person is Bad
by SM1719
Summary: (HUNKAI) [CHAPTER 11 UP!] "Hey, Tuan membosankan. Sekarang waktunya kau melihat dunia yang begitu luas. Sekarang waktunya kau bangun untuk melewati garis hitam."/ "Tetaplah berdiam diri di ruangan sempit itu sementara aku dan JongIn mengelilingi dunia luar yang penuh penerangan dan saangat luass, hahahaha.." \Warn! :YAOI, BXB, TYPO, OOC, ETC. DLDR/
1. Chapter 1

One Person is Good, One Person is Bad

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In, Karakter lain akan segera menyusul

Rated : T

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah :)

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

 _Happy Read !_

PROLOG

Oh Sehun namanya. Namja tampan, pintar, rajin, memiliki kulit seputih salju, dan tentunya kaya. Semua poin yang bisa dibilang sempurna itu, seluruhnya melekat pada dirinya. Ayah dan ibunya, Mr. Oh dan Mrs. Oh, adalah pengusaha terkenal di Korea. Siapa yang tak bisa mengenali anak tunggal dari keluarga Oh yang terkenal itu ?. Hampir di semua media, wajah anak tunggal pewaris perusahaan Oh Coperation itu terpampang jelas. Wajah yang maskulin dan terkadang bisa terlihat seperti anak kecil itu, mampu memikat banyak perempuan diluar sana yang melihat fotonya. Bahkan, berkat kesempurnaan dan pamornya itu, ia sangat terkenal di kampusnya. Terdengar sempurna, kan ?. Banyak wanita yang mengidolakannya, uang yang berlimpah, bahkan si jenius yang tak pernah dilupakan dalam setiap Olimpiade.

Namun, meskipun begitu ia adalah pemuda dengan hati yang hangat. Sehangat matahari. Jika kalian menebak ia adalah seorang anak pengusaha yang memiliki sikap arogan, sombong, dan dingin. Maka tebakan kalian salah besar. Nyatanya, walaupun ia terkenal luas di seluruh kalangan, bahkan selalu dihormati, ia tak pernah suka berbuat seenaknya. Ia akan memilih bermain di panti asuhan bersama anak panti lainnya di hari liburnya, ketimbang balapan liar ataupun berpesta di klub. Satu hal yang perlu kalian ingat, Sehun itu tak suka membuang uang orang tuanya dengan percuma. Ia akan memilih membeli banyak buku pelajaran dibandingkan membeli wine yang mahal sekalipun. Lantas saja. Banyak sekali yeoja yang menyukainya dan mengidolakannya. _What a perfect Man, Right ?._

Dikampusnya, Sehun bahkan memiliki nama julukan. Seluruh penjuru kampus memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Prince Charming_. Mereka bilang, walaupun Sehun itu kalem dan tak banyak tingkah, namun entah kenapa auranya sangat memikat. Namun, dibalik semua itu, Sehun tak akan suka jika orang lain memujanya bak Dewa agung yang barusaja turun dari langit. Terlebih-lebih yang melakukan hal itu adalah temannya sendiri. Baginya, itu terlalu aneh dan berlebihan. Semua manusia memilik derajat yang sama dimata Tuhan. Sekalipun itu adalah orang nomor satu di negaranya. Begitu katanya.

Tahun ini adalah tahun ke 2 nya dalam berkuliah. Sehun adalah anak jurusan hukum. Usianya lebih muda satu tahun dari semua teman satu angkatannya. Kenapa ?. Karena seperti yang sudah aku katakan, Sehun itu anak yang jenius. Otaknya yang jenius itulah yang mampu membuatnya mengikuti kelas akselerasi dan lulus lebih dulu dari teman – teman sebayanya. Sehun kadang bersyukur atas kemampuan otaknya itu.

Ketika penerimaan mahasiswa baru di universitasnya tahun lalu, ia dapat mengenali dengan baik beberapa calon mahasiswa yang ternyata adalah teman – teman sekolahnya dulu. Walaupun satu tahun dibawahnya, ia tak akan memaksa mereka memanggil dirinya sebagai sosok sunbae yang harus mereka hormati. Hey, mereka itu seumuran dengan Sehun, _Right_?. Apa kalian pikir ini adalah drama Boys before flower, dimana Sehun disini harus dihormati dan dilayani ?. _Heol_ !.

Namun, jauh dari semua itu, Sehun memiliki sebuah kekurangan. Biar bagaimana pun, setiap manusia memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan dalam dirinya kan ?. Tak semuanya sempurna seperti yang terlihat. Seperti yang orang lain, Sehun juga menyimpan suatu rahasia yang mungkin teman – temannya tak sadar. _He is a good actor_. Ia mampu menyembunyikan perasaan dan rahasianya dengan baik tanpa ada yang tahu.

' _Hidupmu sungguh sangat membosankan tuan muda Oh'_

Sehun memandang lekat – lekat memo kecil yang tadi ia temukan di atas meja nakasnya. Kemudian, dengan cepat ia meremat – remat memo itu menjadi gumpalan kecil dan membuangnya pada tempat sampah. Ia lantas bercermin pada kaca yang ada di meja riasnya.

Wajah dengan kulit putih, bak salju yang baru pertama kali turun pada bulan Desember itu, menatap pantulan dirinya dengan tenang. Tapi, jika diperhatikan lagi, rahang tegas namja itu mengeras menahan emosi. Kilatan pada dua obsidiannya pun terlihat kosong.

'TOK TOK'

"Silahkan masuk". Dengan cepat, Sehun mengubah mimik wajahnya saat seseorang memasuki kamarnya. "Tuan, sup rumput lautnya sudah siap". Seorang dengan baju pelayan itu, berujar dengan badan yang di bungkukkan. Sehun memandang pelayan pribadinya dari pantulan cermin. Ya, Sehun punya pelayan pribadinya sendiri. Orang yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu kamarnya itu adalah pelayan pribadi yang dimaksud. Pelayan pribadi yang juga memiliki misi khusus untuk menjaga Sehun dari bahaya.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan segera turun"

Sehun berjalan mendekat. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah yang ia dapat, Sehun merasakan dunia sekitarnya berputar. Langkahnya terlihat sedikit sempoyongan. "Akh".

"Tuan ! Anda tidak apa – apa ?!". Pelayan pribadinya yang berdiri di samping pintu kamar itu segera berlari menghampiri tuannya. Ia merangkul erat lengan kiri Sehun dalam rengkuhannya, agar tak terjatuh. Sehun tak berujar apapun. Pemuda itu hanya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit dan sesekali merintih. "Tuan ? apa saya harus memanggil dokter Kim kesini untuk mengecek kondisi Anda ?" Pelayan itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Alisnya mengernyit cemas menatap wajah tuannya yang berubah pucat.

Sehun menggeleng lemas. "Tak perlu. Aku baik – baik saja" ujarnya dan mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur king sizenya. Pelayan pribadinya membantu Sehun untuk duduk. "Apa 'dia' melakukannya kemarin ?" Sehun bertanya dengan ambigu. Pelayannya mengangguk ragu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ketika tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan Sehun saat ini. Sehun mendesah lelah melihat anggukan kepala pelayannya. " Kenapa 'dia' bisa menemukannya ?. Padahal ku pikir, kemarin sudah aku letakkan di tempat yang tersembunyi.." pikirnya heran. Ia mencoba mengingat dengan keras tentang suatu hal.

"Maaf tuan. 'Dia' mengancam saya kemarin..". Pelayan pribadinya berujar dengan lirih. Sehun melotot horor mendengarnya, "Mengancam apa maksudmu ?!".

"Jika saya tak memberitahukan dimana letak benda itu Anda sembunyikan, maka 'dia' akan membawa Anda ke klub malam.." adu pelayannya dengan wajah gugup. Sehun terdiam mendengar penuturan pelayannya itu.

"Jam berapa 'dia' muncul ?"

"Sekitar jam 8 malam, tuan."

Sehun kembali mendesah lelah. Ia mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya. Kepalanya saat ini berdenyut sakit. Sehun lantas memijat pelan pelipisnya. "Apa saat itu ayah dan ibu sudah pulang ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Belum tuan".

"Bagus. Tolong jangan beritahukan mereka apapun tentang kejadian kemarin dan hari ini" ucap Sehun kemudian dan bangkit dari duduknya, setelah dirasa kepalanya sedikit ringan. Sang pelayan pribadi menjawab dengan penuh kepatuhan perintah dari Sehun tersebut.

-End of prolog-

Cuap – cuap :

Hai, annyeong ! aku adalah author baru disini. Dan ini adalah ff pertamaku. Bagaimana menurut kalian ?. Lanjut ? atau...(sorry ada kesalahan teknis:') )

Sebelumnya, maaf jika banyak typo atau bahasanya kurang kalian mengerti. Karena, yaaa...aku masih baru, dan ceritaku pun masih sangat amatiran. Jauh dari kata profesional. Mohon maklum ya.

Aku hanya berharap, semoga kalian suka aja. Maaf kalau ff nya kebanyakan bacot dan panjang banget untuk prolognya. :'). Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf, dan tolong dimaklumi..Oke, segitu aja dulu perkenalannya. Kalian bisa panggil aku dengan panggilan "sister". Karena ya... kalian yang udah mau komen ff aku, sudah ku anggap sebagai keluarga. #bahasanya

Oke, sekian dari saya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian. Komen, like, favorite or dll. :). Karena semua itu akan menjadi penyemangatku untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

Salam hangat "SM1719"


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Night..._

BRUKK

Sehun terjatuh dari kasurnya dengan keringat bercucuran. Namja itu berlutut disamping kasurnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada meja nakasnya.

"ARGH!". Sehun menjerit kesakitan. Pegangannya pada meja nakas semakin mengerat. Bahkan, buku-buku jarinya nampak memutih saking eratnya. Keringat semakin deras mengucur dari pelipisnya. Rambut _golden brown_ nya pun terlihat lepek karena terkena keringat.

DEG

DEG

Sehun dapat merasakan detak jantungnya semakin berdentum keras. Rasanya sangat sakit. Ia bahkan sampai memegangi dada kirinya. "Hhh...Taek...Taekwonnhh! akh!". Sehun merintih memanggil pelayan pribadinya itu. Tapi sayang. Volume suaranya yang terdengar seperti cicitan burung kenari itu tak bisa terdengar sampai keluar kamarnya. Sehun semakin menekan keras dada kirinya dengan wajah menahan sakit.

"TAEKWOON ! hhh.."

Sehun mencoba memanggil kembali pelayannya itu dengan keras. Nada suara yang terdengar putus asa dan penuh kesakitan itu, sayangnya masih tak memberi respon apapun. Nyatanya, pelayan pribadinya itu masih belum menunjukkan dirinya. Pintu kamarnyapun masih terlihat tertutup rapat.

Merasa usahanya akan sia – sia kedepannya, Sehunpun mencoba bangkit dengan perlahan. Setelah berhasil berdiri, Sehun dengan tertatih berusaha berjalan. Namja itu mendekati kotak P3K di samping almari kamarnya. Kotak yang sengaja ditaruh di sana, jika sewaktu – waktu dibutuhkan.

Setelah berhasil mendekat, ia membuka kotak P3K itu dengan tangan gemetar. Keringat dingin semakin mengucur, dan membasahi wajah serta leher jenjangnya. Menandakan betapa ia berusaha menahan sakitnya.

DEG

DEG

Sehun mengacak isi kotak putih itu dengan brutal, seiring rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Dapat !. Sehun mendapatkan apa yang ia cari setelah beberapa detik mengobrak – abrik isi kotak itu. Botol obat yang berwarna putih tanpa label itu, dipegangnya erat. Lekas – lekas ia buka penutup botol itu dan mengeluarka isinya di atas telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan keringat. Pil yang berwarna merah dan putih itu segera di telannya dalam sekali tenggak. Sehun terdiam setelah itu. Menetralkan napasnya yang memburu. Setelah dirasa dirinya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, Sehun berjalan menuju kasurnya kembali dengan perlahan.

Sehun mengambil air putih yang berada di meja nakasnya, dan meminumnya pelan. Setelah meminum minumannya, napas Sehun masih terdengar berantakan. Tapi itu tak lama. Karena napasnya mulai berangsur beraturan seperti sedia kala.

Sehun menyeka keringat di pelipisnya. "Hah.." helanya lelah. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Memandang pemandangan langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya yang sengaja dibuka, dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Pegangan pada gelasnya mengerat.

Yeah...Ia sudah memprediksikan hal ini sebelumnya. Sehun yakin kejadian seperti ini pasti akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat. Sehun mendengus dengan bibir membentuk senyuman kecut. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi pada dirinya ?.

Tapi untuk sekarang, ia yakin ia bisa melawan hal itu sendirian. Sudah cukup selama ini ia merepotkan orang – orang disekitarnya karena hal ini. Kali ini, tekadnya untuk segera sembuh semakin kuat dan bulat.

SM1719 PRESENT :

One Person is Good, One Person is Bad

"Book 1"

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In. (Karakter lain akan segera menyusul)

Rated : T

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah :)

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

 _Happy Read !_

Pagi ini, Sehun bangun kesiangan. Tak biasanya namja itu telat. Padahal ia adalah mahasiswa yang memiliki predikat rajin di kampusnya. Salahkan saja tugas kuliahnya itu!. Sehun mendengus kasar mengingat tugas kampusnya. Sebenarnya, bisa saja ia mengerjakan esok hari. Tapi dasarnya Oh Sehun. Namja itu tetap membereskan semuanya dalam satu malam. Biar tidak dikejar deadline, katanya.

Jadilah, ia kemarin tidur jam 3 pagi dan sekarang harus buru – buru lantaran ia bangun pukul 09.45 tadi. _What The Fuck!_. Kelas siangnya akan dimulai pukul 10.30. Belum lagi ditambah kenyataan, bahwa rumahnya terletak sangat jauh dari kampus. Ck!. Jangan sampai ia telat saja.

Sehun mengecek handphonnya sebentar sebelum berangkat. Gambar yang menunjukkan sebuah pesan masuk langsung ditangkap oleh indra penglihatan nya, begitu ia menyalakan handphonnya. Sehun mengernyitkan alis. Siapa yang pagi – pagi sudah mengiriminya sms ?.

' _Memulai hari membosankanmu lagi, tuan muda Oh ?._

 _Maaf, aku menggunakan uangmu untuk membeli wine kemarin. Wine yang kau punya benar – benar membosankan. Ck! Dasar payah!-'_

Sehun sempat mengangkat alisnya heran ketika membaca isi pesan tersebut. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia seperti tersadar akan sesuatu dan segera mengambil dompetnya. Mengecek isi dompetnya dengan wajah horor.

BAGUS!

Sepuluh ribu won menghilang dari dompetnya. Hanya tersisa empat ribu won yang sekarang masih bertahan. "Haah.." Sehun menghela napas lemas setelah itu. Itu uang gajinya yang baru didapatnya 2 hari lalu. Dan sekarang, semua uang gajinya hampir ludes tak bersisa. Untung kemarin ia sempat menyimpan sebagian uang gajinya di _atm_.

Hah ?. Uang gaji ?. Sehun bekerja ?.

YAP!

Walaupun ia adalah anak pengusaha terkenal di Korea, Sehun tak ingin menyusahkan kedua orang tuanya. Jadilah ia bekerja sampingan untuk melengkapi kebutuhannya. Sehun bahkan jarang meminta uang kepada kedua orangtuanya itu. Mungkin, ia hanya akan meminjam pada saat terdesak saja.

 _Well_ , Selama ia masih bisa mencari uang sendiri, kenapa masih harus meminta ?. Ayah dan ibunya saja tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Sehun melempar sembarang dompetnya pada jok belakang mobil dengan tak minat. Ia kembali menatap layar handphonnya.

' _-Oh! Katakan juga pada pelayan bodohmu itu untuk tak menghalangiku lain kali. Jika aku tahu kau yang menyuruhnya, maka aku tak akan segan bertindak, Little Oh ! Ingat itu!_

 _PS : Sampaikan salamku untuk pelayan setiamu itu, dan selamat menikmati kebosananmu, Good Boy!'_

Sehun meringis pelan membaca kalimat terakhir sms itu. Menurut kalian, sms itu memberi semangat Sehun, atau malah terkesan mengejek ?. Mungkin pilihan kedua akan lebih tepat. Sehun mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Walaupun begitu, kilatan matanya nampak menahan emosi.

Pemuda itu mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gasnya. Menuju kampus. Tentu saja.

"Kim Jong In !".

Suara cempreng seorang wanita terdengar, membuat pria dengan rambut _dark pink_ nya itu menoleh. Namja berambut _dark pink_ dengan earphon yang bertengger manis di lehernya itu, menatap wanita yang baru saja memanggil namanya. "Apa Sehun sudah ada dikelas ?" Tanya gadis itu. Jong In mengamati gadis itu dari bawah ke atas. Gadis di depannya ini kalau tidak salah bernama Hani. Ia memperhatikan cara Hani berpakaian. Lihatlah pakaian yang ia pakai itu.

Pakaian ketat yang memperlihatkan perut putih langsingnya. Rok mini yang hanya sebatas di bawah _butt_ nya, memperlihatkan paha dan kaki jenjangnya yang berisi dan _sexy_. Rambut hijau terangnya yang di ikat acak – acakan, membuat leher mulusnya terpampang jelas dengan hot. Jong In mendecih dalam hati. _Like a bitch, huh?._

"Dia belum datang."

Jong In menjawab singkat. Hani nampak mendesah kecewa mendengar penuturan Jong In. "Ah, sayang sekali...Padahal aku ingin mengembalikan bukunya," gumamnya. Hani kembali mendongakkan kepalanya yang sebelumnya sempat menunduk itu. Menatap Jong In. "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengembalikannya ?".

"Mwo ?"

"Jong, tolong kau berikan buku ini pada Sehun jika nanti ia datang. Aku tak bisa menemuinya nanti karena sehabis ini aku ada latihan dengan kelas dance kampus kita. Tolong kau berikan pada Sehun ya ?. Dan katakan padanya terima kasih dariku ". Hani memohon dengan wajah memelas pada Jong In.

Jong In hanya memasang raut blank di depannya. _What The_... apa – apaan wanita itu. Meminta seenak jidatnya. _Heol!_.

Sebenarnya, ia tahu apa tujuan utama gadis itu menemui Sehun. Tak sulit menebak pikiran seorang gadis penggoda macam Hani. Dan lagi. Sejak kapan Hani mengikuti kelas dance di kampusnya?. Sekedar informasi, Jong In adalah salah satu anggota dance di kampusnya itu. Selama latihan bersama, ia tak pernah melihat wajag gadis itu.

Latihan ?. Haruskah ia mengingatkan pada Hani, bahwa untuk hari ini dan 4 hari kedepannya, latihan ditiadakan dulu ?. Karena pelatih koreografer mereka pergi ke Los Angeles saat ini.

Inginnya sih seperti itu. Tapi namja tan itu hanya menghela napas maklum dan mengangguk malas sebagai jawaban. Mengikuti alur cerita seorang _Fucking_ Hani.

Hani lantas bersorak kecil dan memberikan Jong In sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal dengan sampul biru tua bergambar bendera Korea Selatan. "Tolong ya Jong ?" mohonnya sekali lagi dengan senyum manis. Hani lantas berbalik pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jong In. Meninggalkan Jong In sendirian di taman kampus.

Jong In memandang punggung gadis itu yang semakin menjauh dari taman. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku tebal yang baru saja diberi Hani. Tiba – tiba saja, pemuda itu mendengus geli. Pasalnya, namja berkulit tan itu baru tahu kalau Hani, gadis yang bisa dibilang suka menggoda namja lain dikampusnya dan malas membaca buku itu, bisa meminjam buku Undang - undang Korea yang lumayan tebal. Ck!. Jong In tebak. Hani pasti hanya memandangi sampul buku itu. Dan setelahnya, membiarkan buku itu di atas meja.

"Sehun,"

Sehun berhenti dari acara membacanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Mendapati Jong In sedang berdiri di depannya dengan buku tebal ditangan kanannya. Sehun mengernyit heran. "Ada apa ?".

"Ini buku Undang - undang Koreamu. Hani bilang terima kasih". Singkat dan irit suara, adalah kata – kata yang cocok mencerminkan sikap Jong In saat ini. Jong In menyerahkan buku yang berada ditangannya ke hadapan Sehun.

"Oh..baiklah." Sehun bergumam menerima buku itu, setelah tahu maksud dari ucapan Jong In. Pemuda pale itu melihat sampul buku tebal yang diberikan Jong In. Ini buku Undang – Undang miliknya. Seingatnya, kemarin ia baru menyerahkan buku ini pada Hani.

Sehun mengernyit. Cepat sekali mahasiswi jurusan ekonomi itu membaca buku setebal ini.

"Terima kasih ya Jong" lanjutnya ramah dan tersenyum kecil pada Jong In. Jong In hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada dibelakang paling pojok sebelah kanan.

Oh! Satu informasi lagi yang kalian dapatkan disini. Si manis Jong In adalah mahasiswa hukum yang sama seperti Sehun. Tak heran ia bisa satu kelas dengan namja pale itu.

Dan sebagai tambahan, Jong In itu lebih tua satu tahun dari Sehun.

Jam kuliah sudah habis beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya tersisa Jong In di dalam kelas itu yang sekarang memiliki suasana tenang. Namja tan itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya setelah merapikan barang – barangnya. Ia melangkah dengan santai melewati beberapa bangku, dan berhenti setelah itu. Jong In menoleh ke kanan. Ia dapat melihat sebuah tas abu – abu yang masih tergeletak di bangku tak jauh dari dirinya berdiri saat ini.

Jong In mengangkat satu alisnya heran. Tas siapa itu ?.

Baru saja Jong In ingin mengambil tas itu, suara decitan pintu yang dibuka terdengar. Mendapati seseorang memasuki kelas, Jong In mengurungkan niatnya mengambil tas itu dan menoleh. Jong In dapat melihat Sehun, berjalan sedikit sempoyongan dengan tangan terangkat memegang kepalanya. Sehun terlihat berjalan mendekati Jong In.

Jong In mengernyit bingung melihat pemandangan itu. "Sehun ?" panggilnya. "Gwaenchanha ?".

Sehun melirik pada Jong In. Wajahnya sedikit tersentak kaget ketika mendapati Jong In masih berada di dalam kelas. Tapi, ia segera mengganti raut wajahnya dan tersenyum lemah.

"Ne. Gwaenchanha" balasnya singkat. Sehun semakin dekat dengan Jong In. Dalam langkahnya, beberapa kali Sehun terlihat hampir oleng dan menabrak meja yang berada di sekitarnya. Jong In mulai cemas melihat hal itu. "Ada apa denganmu ? Apa kau benar baik – baik saja ?" tanyanya memastikan. Mimik wajah Jong In nampak khawatir. Gerak tubuhnya juga sudah mulai terlihat berjaga – jaga. Sambil terus mengamati pergerakan Sehun, Jong In mendekati namja itu.

"Jangan mendekat !". Sehun memperingatkan Jong In ketika ia melihat Jong In yang berjalan mendekatinya. Jong In lantas memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Aku baik –baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing" imbuhnya dan berjalan pelan mendekati tas abu – abu tadi.

"Apa tas itu milikmu ?"

"Ya,"

Jong In hanya ber 'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Kupikir tadi tas itu tertinggal..". Sehun hanya bergumam pelan menanggapi Jong In dan mendudukkan dirinya. Jong In kembali mengankat alisnya heran ketika melihat Sehun malah duduk diam sembari menyatukan kedua tangannya seolah sedang berdoa.

"Kau tak pulang Hun ?"

"Nanti saja. Masih ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. _Hyung_ bisa pulang terlebih dulu," Sehun menjawab dengan tenang sembari mengambil sebuah buku dari lacinya dan membacanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan melanda mereka. Jong In nampak berdehem pelan dan mengelus – elus tengkuknya dengan canggung. "Um..Baiklah.." gumamnya ragu. "Kalau begitu aku duluan. Sampai jumpa" ucapnya yang dibalas gumaman oleh Sehun, dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah kepergian Jong In, Sehun masih tak bergeming dari posisinya. Sampai pada saat kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua sisi buku.

DEG

DEG

Sehun terdengar menggeram pelan dalam kesunyian. Sedetik kemudian, Sehun meletakkan dengan kasar buku yang tadi di bacanya ke samping, dan tangannya mencoba meraih tasnya.

DEG

DEG

Setelah berhasil meraih dan membuka resleting tasnya, Sehun dengan cepat mengacak – acak isi tasnya. Mengobrak – abrik isi tasnya dengan brutal. Detak jantungnya kembali berdentum keras. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening dan mata sebelah kirinya nampak berat. Sehun menahan sakitnya sambil terus mengacak isi tasnya. AISH! Kemana benda itu disaat ia membutuhkannya dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini ?!. Apa jangan – jangan Sehun lupa membawa benda itu ?.

DEG!

Belum sempat Sehun menemukan benda yang dimaksud dalam tasnya, tangan Sehun tiba – tiba berhenti. Sehun terlihat semakin membungkukkan badannya kesakitan. Pemuda pale itu memegang dengan erat tiap sisi kepalanya. Seakan sewaktu – waktu kepalanya itu bisa lepas dari tubuhnya. Tak hanya itu, Sehun juga mengacak – acak rambut _golden brown_ nya dengan brutal. Membuat bentuk rambut itu tak serapi sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa detik terlihat menahan kesakitan, Sehun berhenti mengacak rambutnya dan nampak terlihat tenang dari sebelumnya.

SRAK

Tiba – tiba saja Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dengan kepala tertunduk. Dengan perlahan, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap papan tulis yang berada di depannya dalam diam. Tapi jika diperhatikan lagi, Sehun menatap papan tulis itu dengan warna mata yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika warna mata Sehun biasanya berwarna coklat hazel. Kini, warnanya berubah.

Sebelah kanan berwarna coklat hazel, dan sebelah kiri berwarna biru kelam.

Sehun Menyeringai iblis.

-TBC-

Cuap – cuap :

Hai,,annyeongg..

(Maaf, tadi lupa diedit, makanya aku Re-Upload Chapter 1) maaf yaaa :')

Chapter 1 aku publish dengan cepat, mumpung otak saya lagi encer.. :3

Bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai chap yang ini ? Sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sehun dengan 'dia' ?

Oh Ya... makasih ya udah ninggalin jejak untuk ff ini sebelumnya... Sungguh. Aku terharu melihat respon kalian satu – persatu XD

Maaf kebanyakan typo, bahasa tak dimengerti, dan bla bla bla yang buat kalian angkat alis bingung. :') Dan untuk yang masih bingung sama ff ini, aku mohon maaf ya... Sebenarnya ff ini sempat ku delete dan kembali ku tulis ulang... But, no problem lah.. Ora popo :).

Oh. Satu lagi, aku masih bingung nentuin genre ni ff. \Aku yang buat ff, kok aku sendiri malah gak tau. Gimana sih -_-' /. Menurut kalian, gimana bagusnya genre ff ini ?. Angst ? mystery ? Comfort?. Tolong beri saya masukan... Karena jujur, aku betul gak tahu genre ni ff apaan :').

Oke, segitu dulu bacotnya. Tolong beri masukan buat si amatiran ini.. :3. Seperti sebelumnya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian yaw. Komen,Favorite, Or dlll.. karena semua itu akan menjadi penyemangatku untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

Salam hangat "SM1719"


	3. Chapter 2 BEGIN

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah santai. Melewati koridor kampusnya dengan tas abu – abu yang dipegangnya asal di tangan kanannya. Menyebabkan tas abu – abu itu bergelantungan bebas di atas permukaan lantai koridor kampus itu. Wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa – apa, menelisik setiap ruangan yang ia lewati.

 _ **Dengan mata yang berbeda sebelah.**_

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, Sehun berbelok ke arah kanan dan membuka pintu yang bertuliskan toilet pria. Sehun berjalan mendekati wastafel dan meletakkan dengan kasar tas abu – abu miliknya di atas wastafel. Pemuda itu lantas menyalakan keran air dan membasuh wajahnya. Rambut _Golden Brown_ nya juga tak luput dari air. Ia membasahi rambutnya itu dan mengacak – acaknya.

 _DRRTT...DRRTT..._

Mendengar handphonnya berdering, Sehun menghentikan acara membasuhnya dan membuka resleting tasnya. Ia mengambil handphon berwarna putih yang bergetar itu dari dalam tas dan melihat layar screennya.

 _JUNG TAEKWOON_

Sehun berdecih. Ternyata pelayan pribadinya yang meneleponnya. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia tak berminat mengangkat panggilan pelayannya itu. Sehun mematikan screen handphonnya dengan malas dan setelahnya melempar kasar handphonnya di atas tasnya. Seakan tak takut kalau handphonnya bisa rusak jika ia melemparnya seperti itu. Sehun mengamati dirinya melalui pantulan kaca.

Ia bisa melihat wajahnya yang menampilkan wajah datar dengan mata sebelah kiri yang berwarna biru kelam. Serta rambut yang saat ini basah berantakan. Oh... betapa _sexy_ nya seorang Oh Sehun saat ini. Tapi, Siapa saja yang menatap kedua bola mata Sehun itu pasti akan langsung menatap ngeri pada namja pale itu. Sungguh!. Itu terlihat mengerikan daripada _sexy_.

Sehun menyeringai melihat penampilannya sendiri saat ini.

Namja itu kemudian menarik tasnya mendekat dan merogoh isinya. Setelah beberapa detik merogoh tasnya, tangannya terlihat memegang sebuah kotak putih kecil tanpa label apapun dan membukanya.

Sepasang lensa kontak berwarna coklat.

Ternyata isi dari kotak kecil itu adalah sepasang lensa kontak berwarna coklat. Sehun membersihkan lensa itu terlebih dahulu dengan cairan khusus, kemudian mengambil salah satu lensa dengan perlahan. Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan memasang dengan hati – hati lensa untuk kornea mata tersebut. Sehun kemudian nampak mengedip – ngedipkan matanya kecil. Ia mengulangi hal yang sama pada mata sebelah kanannya.

 _DRRTT...DRRTT...DRRTT_

Sehun kembali berdecih kesal ketika mendengar handphonnya kembali berdering dengan keras. Ia lantas mengambil handphonnya itu dengan kasar dan menggeser layarnya.

"Ada apa."

" _Tuan Sehun ?"_

"Hm,"

" _Apa Anda sudah pulang dari kampus ?"_

"..."

Sehun tak menyahut lagi. Pemuda itu asyik mencuci kedua tangannya. Ia hanya membiarkan handphonnya itu tergeletak di atas wastafel dengan layar yang menyala.

" _Tuan Sehun ?"_

"...". Sehun mengambil sisir dari dalam tasnya dan menyisir rambutnya ke arah belakang. Tak sedikitpun menghiraukan panggilan pelayannya.

" _Tuan Sehun ?! apa Anda mendengar saya ?!"._ Suara diseberang sana terdengar mulai khawatir. Pasalnya, Sehun tak menyahuti apapun padahal sambungan teleponnya masih belum terputus.

"Ahh...Sepertinya aku harus mengecat ulang rambut ini..." Sehun malah berdialog sendiri sambil menyentuh tiap helai rambutnya dengan wajah kesal.

" _Oh Sehun ?!"_

"BERISIK ! Bisakah kau diam Pelayan bodoh !" Sehun membalas dengan bentakan bernada kesal yang menggema keseluruh sudut toilet. Ia menatap handphonnya itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Seakan – akan handphonnya itu bisa musnah hanya dengan menatapnya seperti itu.

Hening. Setelah bentakan kasar Sehun, tak ada lagi yang menyahut. Sehun lantas berdecih dan mengambil handphonnya dengan kasar. Pemuda itu berniat memutuskan sambungan teleponnya kalau saja suara diseberang sana tak segera menyahut.

" _Kau...Apa kau Oh Sehun ?"_

Sehun menyeringai mendengar suara bernada ragu itu. Akhirnya. Orang bodoh itu menyadarinya.

"Menurutmu ?" tanyanya balik dengan tenang. Sehun kembali memandang dirinya di cermin. Warna mata yang berbeda sebelah itu kini tertutup oleh lensa kontak yang baru saja dipasangnya. Menampilkan warna mata coklat hazel seperti biasanya.

Lama tak ada sahutan, Sehun bisa mendengar geraman rendah dari seberang sambungan teleponnya.

" _Dimana kau saat ini ?"_

"Ah..Coba kau tebak ?. Aku malas memberi tahumu Jung." Ujarnya dengan nada main – main.

" _Jebbal ! Tolong jangan lakukan apapun dan kembali kerumah sekarang !"_. Suara dengan nada penuh perintah dari pelayannya itu membuat seringai Sehun semakin lebar.

"Ck! Kau pikir aku akan menurutimu ?. Sudahlah. Membuang waktuku saja."

PIP

Sehun memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia kemudian terlihat mengotak – atik handphonnya sebentar sebelum memasukkannya ke saku celana jeansnya. Sehun menatap pantulan dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain – main Oh Sehun ?. Aku yakin kau pasti setuju."

Sehun mengambil tas abu – abunya dan beranjak keluar dari toilet.

SM1719 PRESENT :

 **One Person is Good, One Person is Bad**

 **"Book 2"**

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In. (Karakter lain akan segera menyusul)

Rated : T

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah :)

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

 _Happy Read_

* * *

Jung Taekwoon. Saat ini pelayan pribadi Sehun itu terlihat mondar – mandir di ruang tamu. Pemuda dengan kemeja putih itu menggigit ibu jari kanannya dengan wajah cemas. Sekarang sudah jam 2 siang. Seharusnya tuannya itu sudah pulang 20 menit yang lalu. Taekwoon kemudian mencoba menghubungi tuannya itu. Hanya sekedar ingin memastikan.

Tapi itu mungkin cerita awalnya.

Setelah ia berhasil menghubungi tuannya itu, ia harus dikejutkan dengan perubahan sikap tuannya saat menerima teleponnya. Suara datar itu. Bentakan kasar itu. Taekwoon yakin itu bukan Oh Sehun tuannya.

Setelah berpikir dan mondar – mandir selama beberapa menit dengan penuh kecemasan, Taekwoon menganggukkan kepalanya yakin. Ia mulai mengotak – atik handphonnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian rahang tegasnya nampak mengeras.

" _SHIT_!". Taekwoon menjerit frustasi. Ia Mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

Tadi, ia berencana melacak keberadaan Sehun menggunakan GPS dari handphon anak itu. Tapi, siapa sangka GPS yang Sehun bilang selalu aktif di handphonnya itu kini tak terlacak. Satu pemikiran yang sangat Taekwoon yakini saat ini.

GPS itu sudah dimatikan.

Taekwoon kemudian berjalan tergesa mengambil jaket kulitnya yang tergantung tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Pemuda dengan wajah yang terlihat menahan emosi itu mengenakan jaketnya asal, kemudian memakai sepatunya dengan cepat. Tak lupa ia mengambil kunci motor yang tergeletak manis di atas meja nakas di depannya.

Taekwoon bergegas berjalan menuju garasi rumah besar itu. Menyalakan mesin sebuah motor sport berwarna merah, dan segera melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah itu.

Tak ada cara lain selain menyusul Oh Sehun. Saat ini, Taekwoon hanya bisa berharap tuannya itu masih berada di sekitar kampus.

* * *

 _Semuanya berawal dari kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu._

 _Saat itu, Sehun kecil yang berusia 5 tahun berlibur kerumah kakek dan neneknya yang berada di Incheon. Dengan hati yang gembira, Sehun bersama kakek dan neneknya berjalan – jalan seharian tanpa kenal lelah. Mereka mendatangi sebuah hutan yang dijadikan sebagai kebun binatang di sana. Sehun terus memandang takjub binatang – binatang di sana dengan sesekali menunjukkan kepada kakek dan neneknya tentang binatang – binatang itu. Kakek dan neneknya hanya bisa mengulum senyum._

 _Sebenarnya, kedua orangtua itu sudah letih. Hal itu terbukti dengan tangan mereka yang terlihat memijit kecil punggung mereka sesekali. Tapi, melihat cucu mereka yang terus menampakkan senyum senang, mereka tak tega. Saat ini, yang berada dalam pikiran mereka adalah menyenangkan cucu mereka._

 _Jika Sehun merasa senang. Apapun akan mereka lakukan agar Sehun tetap gembira._

 _Tapi, kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Sehun kecil berniat memberi makan seekor rusa kecil yang berdiri tak jauh didekatnya. Sebelum Sehun sempat memberikan makanan itu kepada si rusa, tiba – tiba saja suara tembakan terdengar._

 _DOR !_

 _Seketika, kebun binatang itu riuh dengan teriakan orang – orang yang berlari ketakutan._

 _Darah rusa kecil yang berada di depan Sehun memuncrat mengenai wajah dan bajunya. Sehun kecil terdiam. Namja kecil itu nampak shock ditempatnya._

 _Melihat keadaan gawat itu, kakek dan neneknya yang duduk tak jauh dari Sehun segera berlari melindungi cucu mereka._

 _Nenek Sehun memeluk Sehun kecil yang nampak bergetar takut dalam rengkuhannya. Mereka lantas berlari pergi dengan membawa Sehun dalam gendongan sang nenek._

 _DOR ! DOR !_

 _Suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Kali ini, nenek dan kakek Sehun nampak memelankan lari mereka. Semakin pelan... Semakin pelan..._

 _BRUK !_

 _Hingga kedua orangtua itu terjatuh. Membuat Sehun yang berada dalam gendongan sang nenek mau tak mau ikut terjatuh dengan keras ke tanah._

" _KAKEK ! NENEK !"_

 _Sehun memekik. Pria kecil itu mendekati neneknya yang berbaring ditanah dan menggoyang – goyangkan kecil tubuh neneknya itu. Hal itu ia lakukan juga pada kakeknya yang berbaring tak jauh dari neneknya._

" _Nenek ! Kakek ! kenapa malah tidulan di sini ? ayo kita kembali lali ! Palliwaaa!"_

 _DEG!_

 _Mata Sehun membulat horor. Ia dapat melihat lelehan cairan kental yang berwarna merah, mengucur deras melalui punggung neneknya itu._

" _Ne...nenek ?"_

" _Sehun! Larilah ! Cepat sembunyi !" kakek Sehun berujar dengan suara serak menahan sakit. Sehun menoleh pada kakeknya itu. Matanya kembali membulat horor. Ia dapat kembali melihat cairan kental berwarna merah mengucur deras dari punggung dan mulut kakeknya itu._

" _Ka- Kakek ?" Sehun bergetar diposisinya saat ini. Pria kecil itu nampak ketakutan melihat kakeknya yang saat ini menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang berlinang air mata. Kakek Sehun menatap cucunya dengan kesedihan._

" _Sehun...Kakek mohon..Uhuk! Segera cari tempat persembunyian !"_

" _Tapi-"_

 _PERGI SEKARANG OH SEHUN ! TAK ADA WAKTU LAGI ! Ppalli !" .Kali ini, nenek Sehun berujar dengan histeris. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya. Mengusir Sehun secara perlahan._

 _Sehun menuruti perintah neneknya. Ia berdiri dan segera berlari menjauhi kakek dan neneknya. Namja kecil itu menyembunyikan dirinya di balik kotak – kotak besar yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Sesekali ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kondisi kakek dan neneknya itu._

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _Sehun kembali menyembunyikan dirinya. Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekat itu membuat Sehun semakin ketakutan. Sesaat, tak ada suara yang terdengar di telinga Sehun._

 _BRET_

 _Penasaran, Sehun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Mencoba melihat keadaan._

 _DEG!_

 _Sehun kecil membeku melihat pemandangan yang tak jauh di depan sana. Sehun dapat melihat seseorang yang mengenakan masker hitam, tengah memegang pisau besar yang tajam. Berdiri di samping jasad kakek dan neneknya._

 _Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Sehun kecil membeku. Namja kecil itu dapat melihat kedua kepala kakek dan neneknya yang terlepas dari tubuhnya, tengah dipegang erat oleh seseorang yang mengenakan masker hitam._

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _Sehun semakin bergetar ketakukan._

 _BRET_

 _TAK_

 _Seseorang bermasker itu nampak memotong – motong bagian tubuh kakek dan neneknya berulang – ulang, hingga terpotong menjadi potongan – potongan kecil._

 _Dengan sadis, orang itu terus mencincang tubuh kakek dan nenek Sehun. Tak lupa, organ dalam mereka juga tak luput dari pemotongan itu. Hingga Mayat kedua orangtua itu sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi._

 _Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya rapat._

 _Sehun melihatnya. Melihat semua itu dengan mata membulat yang mengeluarkan air mata._

 _Orang bermasker itu kini nampak mengangkat tinggi – tinggi kepala kakek dan neneknya dalam genggamannya. Orang itu lantas melempar jauh kedua kepala itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan kedua mayat itu._

 _DEG_

 _Dengan perlahan, Sehun kecil keluar dari persembunyiannya setelah dirasa orang tadi sudah pergi. Pria kecil itu mendekati potongan – potongan tubuh kakek dan neneknya dengan langkah gemetar. Wajah Sehun nampak memperlihatkan ekspresi shock dan ketakutan yang luar biasa._

 _Sehun terus berjalan mendekat._

" _Kakek...Ne- nenek..?"_

 _Tak diperdulikannya bahwa saat ini kedua sepatu kecilnya menginjak genangan darah. Mata Sehun semakin berkaca – kaca._

" _NENEK ! KAKEKK ! hikss... BANGUNN ! hikss... OLANG TADI SUDAH PELGI ! hikss..PALLIWAA ! KITA LALI !"_

 _Sehun berujar histeris. Air mata nampak deras mengucur melewati kedua pipi putih yang chubby itu. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengepal._

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

" _AAKH!"_

 _Tiba – tiba saja, Sehun kecil merintih kesakitan._

 _Sehun berlutut dengan tangan yang memegang kedua sisi kepalanya erat._

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _Pria kecil itu merasakan jantungnya berdentum keras menyakitkan. Sehun semakin menjerit kesakitan._

" _AKKHH ! APPO !"_

 _Sehun mengacak – acak rambut hitam legamnya dengan brutal. Namja kecil itu dapat merasakan mata sebelah kirinya memberat. Ia lantas memegangi dada kirinya dengan erat dan menutupi mata kirinya dengan tangan mungilnya yang bebas._

 _DEG!_

 _BRUKK_

 _Sehun kemudian terjatuh berbaring di atas genangan darah kakek dan neneknya itu._

 _Kini, namja kecil itu menatap tanpa ekspresi potongan – potongan tubuh kakek dan neneknya dengan mata yang berbeda warna. Air mata bahkan masih menetes dari kedua mata yang saat ini berbeda warna itu._

* * *

"Jong, jika kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, segera kunci restoran"

Seorang namja berperawakan kecil, nampak mengingatkan namja tan sambil mengenakan jas hitamnya. Sekilas, hanya gumaman singkat dari namja tan yang bisa namja kecil itu dengar sebagai jawaban.

Namja berperawakan kecil itu kemudian berjalan menuju cermin kecil yang berada di dekat pintu ruang ganti karyawan pria. Ia terlihat membetulkan style rambut serta penampilannya. Setelah itu, namja itu menoleh pada namja tan yang terlihat berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa pesanku tadi Kim Jong In ! Dan segeralah pulang. Kau tak ingin ibu khawatir lagi kan?"

"Ck ! Ia, ia, Kim Joonmyeon !...Aku sudah dengar ! Sudah pulang sana !"

Jong In menyahut kesal. Ia lantas mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melambai ke arah Joonmyeon. Mengusir namja yang memiliki perawakan kecil itu secara tak langsung. Melihat Jong In yang nampak mengusirnya, Joonmyeon berdecak gemas dengan kedua bola matanya yang memutar malas. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu dan memutar knopnya.

KLEK

Setelah dirasa Joonmyeon sudah keluar dari ruangan dan pintu tertutup rapat, Jong In menegakkan tubuhnya. Namja tan itu lantas melihat keadaan sekitar yang sudah sepi tanpa penghuni lagi, kecuali dirinya.

"Haah.." Jong In menghela napas berat. Ia kembali berkutat dengan laptop yang berada di pangkuannya itu.

Perlu ada keterangan di sini.

Namja yang baru saja pergi tadi, adalah Kim Joonmyeon. Ia adalah kakak dari namja manis kita ini, Kim Jong In.

Jangan tebak jika kakak beradik itu sedang bekerja saat ini. Karena sebaliknya, merekalah yang memiliki tempat ini. Sebuah restoran yang menyajikan menu masakan Italia.

Ehm.. sebenarnya, restoran ini milik ayah mereka. Tapi satu tahun lalu, restoran bergaya Eropa itu berpindah tangan menjadi milik kakaknya Joonmyeon. Selain menjadi pemimpin restoran Italia itu, Joonmyeon juga menjadi seorang pelayan bagi restoran ini. Katanya sih agar lebih mudah mengecek keadaan dan juga perkembangan restoran, daripada harus diam duduk manis menunggu di balik meja besarnya.

Jong In sendiri juga tak mau kalah dari kakaknya itu. Namja tan itu juga ikut membantu. Terkadang, ia terlihat sibuk melayani pelanggan yang datang ke restoran kakaknya itu. Tapi, tidak setiap hari Jong In bisa membantu. Selain kuliah, tugas yang diberikan dosen pun juga menunggu untuk di sentuh. Jadilah ia hanya membantu dalam waktu tertentu saja. Kerja _Part Time_ lah istilahnya.

Layaknya karyawan yang lain, Jong In juga mendapatkan uang gaji selama bekerja di restoran kakaknya itu. Joonmyeon ?. Jangan tanyakan lagi karena dia yang mengatur semuanya.

 _So_ , bukan tanpa alasan kedua kakak beradik itu berada di ruang ganti karyawan. Mereka baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka. Seperti Sehun. Meskipun mereka anak orang kaya, tapi baik Joonmyeon ataupun Jong In, mereka tak suka hanya terus menghandalkan kedua orangtua saja.

Mereka sudah dewasa. Bukan anak kecil. Jadi, mereka sudah harus bisa mencukupi kebutuhan mereka sendiri tanpa harus meminta pada kedua orangtua mereka yang mungkin masih banyak pikiran.

* * *

BRRMM...BRRMM

Mobil sport berjenis _Lamborghini Veneno Roadster_ yang berwarna merah terlihat melaju kencang membelah jalanan Seoul dimalam hari. Bersama mobil sport _Ferrari LaFerrari_ yang juga ikut melaju kencang di sebelahnya.

Sehun menurunkan kaca mobil Lamborghininya. Pemuda itu menatap angkuh pada namja lain yang mengendarai mobil sport di sebelahnya. Sedangkan namja yang mengendarai mobil sport Ferrari di sebelah Sehun, berdecih tidak senang melihat tatapan angkuh Sehun. Sehun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalanan di depannya.

Namja yang memakai lensa kontak coklat itu dapat melihat kerumunan orang tak jauh di depan sana. Gadis yang memakai pakaian _sexy_ dengan bendera kotak – kotak hitam putih itu juga mulai terlihat mengangkat benderanya. Bersiap memberi sambutan kepada kedua mobil sport yang saling melaju itu.

Sehun kembali menoleh pada mobil disebelahnya. Ia menatap dingin pada namja berambut silver yang juga sedang menatapnya remeh. Lalu, tangan kiri Sehun terangkat dengan ibu jari yang mengacungkan kemenangan.

" _I'll Be Win_ "

Tapi setelahnya, ia menurunkan ibu jarinya kebawah. Sehun berucap meremehkan di tengah laju mobilnya. Mengejek pemuda silver itu. Namja berambut silver itu kembali berdecih tidak senang. Ia lantas menaikkan kelajuan mobil sportnya yang memang sudah laju. Membuat mobil berjenis Ferrari itu seperti terbang membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

Sehun berdecak. Ia juga ikut melajukan laju mobilnya dan menyusul mobil Ferrari itu.

Tak selang beberapa detik kemudian, suara riuh dari setiap orang yang berdiri di pinggir jalan itu terdengar heboh. Wanita cantik dengan bendera besar ditangannya nampak melambai – lambaikan benderanya.

Mobil Lamborghini merah itu berhenti beberapa meter dari kerumunan orang – orang yang melihat balapan itu.

"SHITT ! DAMN !"

Sehun menoleh pada mobil Ferrari di sebelahnya. Namja pale itu dapat melihat pemuda berambut silver tadi memukul – mukul keras setir mobilnya dengan penuh emosi. Sehun lalu menyeringai.

"Sudahlah tuan Park. Akui kekalahanmu maka aku akan meringankan hutangmu.."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Park oleh Sehun itu menoleh. Menatap Sehun dengan rahang mengeras. "Sialan kau !" Geramnya rendah. Mata bulat pemuda itu semakin membulat. Menatap nyalang pada Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh. "Wae ?. Ingin tanding ulang ?" tantangnya dengan dagu terangkat angkuh. "Lagipula jika kita bertanding ulang, aku pastikan kau akan kalah Park Chanyeol. Kau tahukan ? aku tak akan membiarkan lawanku menang semudah itu.." lanjutnya.

Chanyeol kembali menggeram rendah mendengarnya. Tapi tak lama, ia tersenyum remeh. "Hmh.. Oh Sehun.. Bagaimana jika orang lain tahu kalau kau sebenarnya adalah seorang namja brengsek, huh ?"

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Tatapannya nampak lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. "Lakukan saja semaumu. Tapi aku tak akan tanggung jika besok kau menemukan mobil beserta rumah mewahmu terbakar, _Jerk_ " balasnya tenang namun dengan nada berbahaya.

Chanyeol berdecih kesal. "Cih !"

Sehun kemudian terlihat keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan angkuh mendekati mobil Ferrari itu. Ia lantas menengadahkan tangan kanannya seperti orang meminta di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Kunci mobilmu". Sehun berujar enteng. Chanyeol nampak membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan tuan muda Oh itu.

" _What_ ?! hey _Jerk_ ! Aku tak akan menyerahkan semudah itu padamu !"

"Apa kau melupakan kesepakatan kita ?. Jika kau kalah, mobil Ferrarimu ini menjadi milikku."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Dengan berat hati, ia memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Sehun.

" _You're so Jerk man_!" umpatnya kasar. Sehun hanya menyeringai mendengarnya dan berlalu dengan membawa kunci mobil Ferrari milik Chanyeol di tangannya.

* * *

"Haah..". Jong In menghela napas lelah namun penuh dengan kepuasan. Ia lantas merenggangkan otot – otot tangan dan tengkuknya. Jong In menutup laptopnya. Akhirnya... tugasnya sudah selesai.

Hari ini Jong In punya tugas dari kampusnya dan harus dikumpulkan esok hari. Yah, walau sebenarnya Jong In bisa saja meminta izin dari Joonmyeon supaya tidak bekerja dulu. Tapi, ia merasa sungkan memintanya. Pasalnya, ia sudah mengambil banyak cuti karena tugas kuliahnya yang selalu menumpuk setiap hari. Jong In merasa tak enak dengan para karyawan lainnya yang masih giat bekerja di restoran tanpa cuti itu.

 _Well,_ Jong In adalah namja yang sangat menghormati dan menghargai sesama. Jika ia terus mengambil cuti, maka itu sama artinya dengan ia yang tak menghargai karyawan lain yang giat bekerja. Oleh sebab itu, ia enggan untuk mengambil cuti lagi. Selain itu, gaji bulan ini juga dibagi hari ini. Toh, lumayan buat menambah uang di _atm_ nya dan uang jajannya kedepan.

Jong In memasukkan laptopnya kedalam tas dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia sedikit merenggangkan pinggang dan tulang pantatnya. Ngomong – ngomong, sudah lebih dari 3 jam ia duduk di sana. Dan itu sungguh tak nyaman jika Jong In boleh jujur. Sebenarnya, mana mau ia hanya duduk menempel pada kursi selama berjam – jam seperti itu jika bukan demi tugas kuliahnya yang harus selesai esok hari. Ck ! Jong In mendengus kasar. Terima kasih untuk dosen tercintanya yang telah memberikan Jong In tugas hampir memakan 70 halaman word itu.

Pemuda bersurai _dark pink_ itu melangkah pelan menuju sebuah locker sambil mencopot dasi kupu – kupu merah yang dipakainya. Setelah sampai pada locker berwarna biru di pojok kanan depan ruangan, namja tan itu membuka lockernya dan mulai mencopot satu persatu atribut yang ia kenakan. Jong In juga membuka kemeja putihnya. Membuatnya topless dengan dada bidang dan perut yang hampir memperlihatkan absnya.

Jong In lalu mengambil handuk putih dan peralatan mandinya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi di dalam ruang ganti karyawan pria itu. Namja tan ini berniat membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

Walau hanya kamar mandi untuk karyawan, kamar mandi ini dirancang senyaman mungkin agar para karyawan merasa nyaman membersihkan tubuhnya setelah seharian penat bekerja.

* * *

CKLEK

Jong In mengunci rapat pintu restoran Italia itu. Setelah dirasa sudah terkunci dengan rapat, Jong In menaruh kunci itu dengan aman di saku kemeja merahnya dan mulai melangkah pergi. Ah...hari ini ia tak membawa motornya. Menghemat bahan bakar katanya. Maklum, harga minyak sekarang naik. Jadi, otomatis si Jong In hari ini pergi ke kampus menaiki bus.

ARGH ! Mobil sialan !"

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, Jong In mendengar suara samar – samar yang terdengar sedang memaki. Jong In yang penasaran pun lantas melongokkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara tadi. Pandangannya kemudian terhenti pada satu objek. Dimana di dekat lampu merah, ada seorang pemuda yang terlihat sedang menendang kasar ban mobil yang berada di hadapannya dengan makian yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

Jong In bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan itu. Mobil yang tak punya salah saja bisa menjadi sasaran empuknya. Apa pemuda itu sedang mabuk ya ?.

"Aah ! Sial !"

Pemuda itu kembali menggerutu dengan keras dan mengacak surai rambutnya kasar. Jong In masih memperhatikan gerak – gerik pemuda itu. Hingga namja tan itu memicingkan matanya.

"Sehun ?"

Jong In bergumam menyebut nama pemuda yang sekarang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu kemudi mobil sport itu sambil mengotak – atik handphonnya. Awalnya Jong In mengernyit heran. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Oh Sehun disana ?. Ini bahkan sudah tengah malam.

Jong In pun kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun ? Apa itu kau ?".

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jong In berjalan mendekatinya. Sesampainya di depan Sehun, Jong In sempat terperangah. Penampilan Sehun sungguh diluar perkiraan. Sehun yang selalu memakai pakaian rapi, kini memakai pakaian yang berantakan. Rambut _dark blue_ yang acak – acakan. Serta dua kancing teratas kemejanya yang sengaja tak dikancing. Memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang putih. Terkesan _bad boy_ daripada _good boy_.

Tunggu. Jong In mengernyit. Setahu Jong In, terakhir ia bertemu dengan Sehun, warna rambut pemuda pale itu berwarna _golden brown_. Dan bukan _dark blue_. Tapi, bolehkah ia berpendapat ?. Entah kenapa Sehun yang saat ini benar – benar sangat tampan dan _sexy_. Seakan mengeluarkan karismanya yang selama ini tersembunyi. _Damn !._

Sehun sempat mengangkat alisnya heran bercampur bingung melihat Jong In yang saat ini melongo seperti orang bodoh setelah sampai di depannya. Tapi, setelah itu ia menyeringai tipis.

"Ada apa ?". Pertanyaan datar Sehun langsung menyadarkan Jong In dari dunia fantasinya. Setelah menggeleng kecil, Jong In menatap Sehun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?" tanyanya. Sehun mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Menurutmu ?". Sehun malah membalas bertanya.

Lagi – lagi, Jong In dibuat melongo oleh Sehun. Nada suara Sehun terdengar acuh dan datar. Tidak seperti biasanya, pikir Jong In dalam hati.

"Hei. Siapa namamu ?" Sehun tiba – tiba saja bertanya. Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Jong In hampir ternganga. Hah ?. Sehun tadi menanyakan apa ?. Apa ia salah dengar ?.

"Mwo ?"

"Aku tak suka mengulang dua kali. Aku yakin kau sudah mendengarnya" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh.

Seketika itu juga, Jong In blank. _What the_... apa – apaan sikap Sehun ini ?. Kenapa ia menanyakan hal semacam itu ?. Bukankah mereka satu kelas dan sudah saling kenal ?. Apa Sehun Amnesia ?.

"Apa maksudmu ? bukankah kita satu kelas dan sudah saling kenal ?" Jong In mengerutkan alisnya jengkel. Melihat Oh Sehun yang saat ini, entah kenapa membuatnya kesal tiba – tiba.

Sehun hanya diam tak bergeming. Namja pale itu masih menyingkap tangannya di depan dada. Memandang Jong In dari bawah ke atas dengan pandangan menilai.

"Hn. Kau adalah tipeku."

"Mwo !?" Jong In membola terkejut. Apa ?!. Sehun barusan mengatakan apa ?!.

Sehun kembali tak menyahut. Pemuda itu kemudian bergerak dari tempatnya. Segera saja tanpa aba – aba Sehun menarik pinggang Jong In mendekat.

"UWAA !"

Jong In memekik kaget. Saat ini, namja tan itu berada dalam rengkuhan Sehun. Rengkuhan yang siapapun melihatnya akan mengatakan jika itu adalah rengkuhan yang intim.

Jong In masih terdiam blank dengan kejadian yang barusaja menimpanya. Setelah sadar, ia lantas mendorong dada Sehun menjauh. Ekhem- mencoba lebih tepatnya. Usaha Jong In tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Nyatanya, Sehun tak bergeming barang se inci pun dari tempatnya. Jong In makin mendorong kesal dada pemuda itu. Kurang ajar sekali dia !.

"Oh Sehun ! Apa – apaan kau ini ?! Lepaskan aku !" Jong In terus memberikan penolakan dengan terus mendorong kuat – kuat dada Sehun menjauh. Jong In merutuk dalam hati. Sial ! kenapa anak ini begitu kuat ?.

"Jadilah kekasihku, _my Sweet_ "

DEG

Jong In membeku mendengar kata – kata Sehun. Namja tan itu bahkan tak memberikan perlawanan lagi. Tangannya mengambang(?) di depan dada bidang Sehun saking terkejutnya mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan.

"A- apa ?" Jong In terbata dengan raut wajah yang kembali blank.

Menjadi apa katanya ?. Bisakah seseorang membawakan pembersih telinga untuk Jong In saat ini ?. Entah kenapa ia merasa harus membersihkan telinganya itu.

"Aku anggap kau menerimanya."

 _WHAT THE FUCK !?_

"M- MWORAGO ?!"

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Cuap – cuap :

Hai, hai... Chinguu \^^/

Akhirnya... FF ini sudah masuk pada chapter 2 !

Jujur, Chap ini adalah chap paling terpanjang yang pernah saya buat lohhh... Semoga kalian mengerti dengan maksud di chap ini yaw.. :3

Maaf jika banyak typo or dll yang buat kalian angkat alis makin bingung bacanya :') Dan kalau masih kurang paham... Yah..aku mohon maaf aja yaaaaa,,,, maklum lahhh #PLAK

Oh ya...bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai chap ini ? Yang nunggu momen HunKainya,, saya minta maaf yaa.. masih belum mahir buat momennya...

Jujur, aku ketawa – ketawa sendiri nulis yang bagian akhir chap ini.. rasa fangirl gimana gituu.. XD

Oke..okee sudah segitu dulu bacotnya. Makasih yang udah ninggalin jejak buat ni ff.. Seperti biasa,, aku terharu melihat review kalian satu – persatu :')

Yo wess...Seperti sebelumnya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian yaw :3. Komen,Favorite, Or dlll.. karena semua itu akan menjadi penyemangatku untuk melanjutkan ff ini..

Salam hangat "SM1719"


	4. Chapter 3

_Sticky notes_ : Hai. Sebelum masuk pada chapter 3.. mungkin aku akan sedikit menjelaskan kepada kalian tentang ff absurd ini :3

Sehun itu disini punya kepribadian ganda. Jadi, wajar saja jika dia kadang baik. Kadang Bad.

Mengenai matanya yang bisa berubah, mm..kalian tahu anime Kuroko No Basuke?. Akashi Seijuro ?. Aku mungkin terinspirasi dari tokoh yang itu..

Dan...selebihnya... silahkan baca chapter ini ^-^

Oke. Segitu aja catatan kecilnya. Semoga kalian mengerti maksud saya :'). Dan maaf apabila chap ini banyak typo atau bahasanya kurang kalian mengerti. Karena yahh.. Aku tidak sempat mengeditnya karena dikejar sama tugas sekolah -_-

* * *

" _Hunie~"_

 _Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari acara bermain pasirnya. Bocah kecil itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap seorang namja kecil lain yang memegang sekop mainan berwarna kuning di depannya. Sehun tersenyum ceria._

" _Ada apa Baekhyunie~ ?"_

" _Huniee~ kau mau menemani aku membeli gantungan kunci di sana ? Aku takut sendilian~" Baekhyun merengek dengan puppy eyesnya. Sehun menoleh pada toko yang dimaksud Baekhyun dan menimbang – nimbang dengan tangan terangkat di dagu kecilnya._

" _Mmm...Tapi...Hunie akan di jemput..Eomma bilang Hunie gak boleh pelgi – pelgi~"_

" _Hanya sebentall sajaaa...Baek janji~ Kumohonn" Baekhyun merayu Sehun dengan tangan ditangkup ke depan. Kedua mata beningnya nampak berkaca – kaca._

 _Sehun tak tega dengan Baekhyun. Akhirnya, selain luluh oleh aegyo Baekhyun, ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Melihat anggukan kepala Sehun, Baekhyun melonjak kegirangan. Ia lantas menarik tangan Sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan gundukan pasir berbentuk kue._

 _..._

 _Sehun berjalan dengan langkah girang di koridor TK. Namja kecil itu nampak memegang kue dengan krim vanilla di kedua tangannya._

 _BRUKK_

 _Tapi, tiba – tiba saja, Sehun terjatuh. Pemuda kecil itu jatuh telungkup dengan wajah yang menempel pada lantai koridor. Kue yang tadi di bawanya pun terjatuh dan sekarang nampak hancur tak berbentuk di depan Sehun._

" _Ukh~"_

" _Ah Sehunie ? Maaf ne.. Baek tidak tahu jika Sehunie lewat.."_

 _Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Baekhyun dengan sekop mainannya. Tapi, yang membuat Sehun bingung, kenapa wajah anak itu nampak gembira ?._

" _Uh..tak apa Baek.."Sehun bangkit perlahan. Ia meringis sakit ketika ia merasa lututnya nyeri. Wajahnya juga nampak memerah karena terkena hantaman lantai. Tadi, entah kenapa Sehun merasa kakinya dijegal oleh sesuatu.._

 _Sehun lantas menoleh pada kuenya yang saat ini tergeletak dengan bentuk hancur. Mata sipitnya membulat horor. "Kueku..."_

" _Ups..Kuenya jatuh ya Sehunie ? Maaf Ne ? mau Baek bantu ambil ?" Baekhyun berjalan riang mendekati kue Sehun. Ia mengambil potongan kue yang sudah hancur itu dengan sekop mainannya. Wajahnya nampak menunjukkan ekspresi jijik saat mengambilnya._

" _Ini Hun. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa Baek ambil.. soalnya kuenya sudah hancul.." dengan polos, Baekhyun memberikan kue itu pada Sehun. Namun, belum sempat Sehun terima, Baekhyun tiba – tiba saja melempar potongan kue itu langsung mengenai baju seragam Sehun._

" _Ya ampunn ! maaf ya Sehunn" Histeris Baekhyun dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bersalah._

" _Kenapa di lempal Baek..?" Sehun bertanya lirih. Ia menatap baju seragamnya yang terkena krim kue dengan sendu._

" _Kkk~ Maaf yaa Sehunn... Tunggu disini ! Baek ambilkan ail !" Dengan begitu, Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Sehun masih menatap sendu seragamnya. Ia juga menatap sendu pada kue yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk di lantai._

 _Mata Sehun berkaca – kaca melihat kue itu. "hiks.."_

 _Sehun akhirnya menunggu Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun bilang ia akan mengambilkan air untuk Sehun. Tapi nyatanya, hingga tiga jam Sehun menunggu dalam kebosanan, Baekhyun tak datang – datang. Mata Sehun kembali berkaca – kaca. Dimana Baekhyun mengambil air ?. Lama sekali._

 _..._

 _Sehun mewarnai selembar kertas dengan krayon birunya. Wajahnya nampak berseri – seri. Sehun terus menggesek krayonnya di atas kertas, tanpa tahu jika ada 4 namja dan satu yeoja yang seumuran dengannya berjalan mendekati mejanya._

" _Oh Sehun !"_

 _Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati 5 anak kecil itu berdiri di depannya. Termasuk Baekhyun. Sehun kembali menatap sendu pada Baekhyun. Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatannya tentang kejadian kemarin. Dimana Baekhyun membuatnya jatuh._

" _Ada apa ?"_

" _Kau menculi klayonku ya !" yeoja kecil itu menuduh Sehun dengan telunjuk mengarah pada wajah Sehun. Seketika, suasana kelas hening karena pekikan penuh tuduhan dari yeoja kecil itu._

 _Sehun membelalakkan matanya terkejut dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ! Sehun tidak mengambil apapun !" elaknya dengan nada histeris._

" _Bohong ! Baek bilang kau mengambilnya ! Buktinya sudah ada ditanganmu !"_

" _Aniyaa ! Ini milik Sehun ! Bukan milik Yoonaa !" Sehun memeluk benda kecil berwarna biru itu dengan erat. Ia lantas menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Apa saja yang sudah dikatakan bocah Byun itu ?._

" _Yoona ! Jangan dengalkan kata – katanya ! dia itu pembohong ! Itu Klayonmu !" Baekhyun tiba – tiba saja bersuara lantang. Ia mencoba meyakinkan Yoona –yeoja kecil itu- dengan perkataannya._

" _Baekhyunnie~ apa yang kau katakan ? Hunie tidak pelnah mengambil balang milik Yoona.." Mata Sehun berkaca – kaca ketika mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Namja kecil itu menatap sendu pada Baekhyun._

 _Wajah Yoona terlihat memerah. Gadis kecil itu kemudian berjalan mengambil botol minum milik salah satu teman sekelasnya yang berada di dekat Sehun._

 _BYUR!_

 _Yoona tiba – tiba saja menyiram wajah Sehun dengan air dari botol itu. Menyebabkan wajah dan seragam depan Sehun basah karena air. Meja didepannya pun ikut basah terkena cipratan air._

" _Itu akibatnya kalena tidak mengaku !" Yoona berjalan mendekat pada Sehun dan merampas krayon biru yang masih setia Sehun peluk._

" _Dasal penculi ! sudah salah, masih saja bohong !" namja berperawakan kecil disebelah Yoona ikut bersuara. Menatap Sehun dengan pandangan merendahkan._

 _Mereka berlima kemudian melangkah pergi dari meja Sehun. Menyisakan Sehun yang kini terisak dalam diam._

" _Sehun bukan penculi...Sehun tidak bohong.." lirihnya pelan. Air mata mengucur deras melewati pipi putih chubbynya._

 _..._

 _Saat ini, Sehun berada di taman sekolah TK nya. Ia mengayunkan ayunan yang di dudukinya dengan tidak semangat. Namja kecil itu merenung._

" _Kenapa Baek melakukan itu pada Hunie ?~" Sehun tiba – tiba berujar lirih. Namja kecil itu tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan melakukan itu padanya. Padahal seingatnya, sebelum kejadian itu ia masih berteman baik dengan bocah Byun itu. Mereka bahkan pergi membeli gantungan kunci buah strawberry bersama – sama._

 _Mengingat hal itu, kedua mata Sehun kembali berkaca – kaca. Sekarang, ia memakai baju bebas. Seragamnya basah karena terkena siraman Yoona tadi. Guru TK nya pun ikut membantu mengganti bajunya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mungkin yang ada dalam benak guru itu, ia tak percaya bahwa anak muridnya bisa melakukan hal buruk seperti itu._

" _Hey penculi !"_

 _Seperti sebelumnya, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya mencari tahu ketika mendengar nada suara melengking di dekatnya. Sehun melihat seorang namja kecil berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan sengit. Alisnya mengernyit bingung. Siapa yang dipanggil namja itu dengan sebutan pencuri ?._

" _Kembalikan buku gambalku !" Namja kecil didepannya tiba – tiba saja berseru lantang dengan tangan kanan meminta dan tangan kiri berada di pinggang. Mendengar seruan lantang itu tak hayal membuat beberapa siswa TK yang masih berada di taman menoleh pada sumber suara._

 _Sehun membelalak horor. Ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang namja kecil di depannya. "Tidak ! Sehun tidak menculi apapun !" elaknya dengan tak kalah lantang._

 _Hal itu sontak menjadi pusat perhatian anak – anak TK lainnya. Mereka kemudian berlari mendekati Sehun dan namja kecil itu. Membuat Sehun dan namja kecil itu di kelilingi oleh banyak siswa TK._

" _Pembohong ! Aku tidak pelcaya denganmu ! Kemalikan tasmu !"_

 _Layaknya de ja vu bagi Sehun, ia di paksa menyerahkan barang – barang miliknya kepada namja kecil di depannya._

" _Tidak ! hikss... Sehun tidak mengambilnya..hiks..Sehun tidak bohong.." lirihnya dengan terisak._

 _Lalu, namja kecil itu merampas tas milik Sehun dan mengacak – acak isinya tanpa perduli pada Sehun. Sesaat, gerakan tangannya terhenti dan wajah namja kecil itu memerah. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah buku panjang horizontal dari dalam tas Sehun._

" _Ini apa ?! Kau mengambilnya ! ini buku gambal punyaku tau ! Dasal penculi !"_

 _Namja kecil itu melempar kasar tas Sehun ke tanah dengan wajah memerah marah. Ia mengibas – ngibaskan buku gambar bergambar donald duck yang berada ditangannya keras. Sedangkan Sehun mulai terisak dan mengusap – usap air mata di pipinya._

" _Semuanya dengal ! Oh Sehun itu penculi ! sudah salah, tapi tidak mau mengaku ! Lihat ! buku gambalku di culi olehnya !" Namja kecil itu memberi tahu semua anak – anak yang masih mengerubungi dirinya dan Sehun dengan suara melengking marah. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan merendahkan dan mendorong bahu Sehun hingga namja putih itu terjatuh._

 _Anak – anak TK yang mendengarnya menatap tajam pada Sehun yang kini hanya menundukkan kepala dengan isakan yang tersedu – sedu._

" _Dasal pembohong ! Penculi !"_

" _Aku jadi takut menaluh bonekaku dilual "_

" _Penculi !"_

" _Pembohong !"_

 _Hinaan terus keluar dari mulut setiap anak – anak disana. Menghina Sehun yang saat ini meringkuk dengan air mata._

 _Isakan terus keluar dari bibir mungil Sehun. Namja kecil itu menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya rapat._

" _Aniyaaa ! Sehun bukan pembohong ! Sehun bukan penculi !"_

" _Sehun ! Ya ampun !" suara seorang yeoja terdengar berteriak histeris. Membuat suara anak – anak disana yang masih menghina Sehun berhenti. Seorang yeoja mendesak kerumunan anak – anak itu dan langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat._

" _Apa yang terjadi Sehunie~ ?"_

" _Sehun bukan pembohong..Sehun bukan penculi...hikss..hikss" Sehun terus menggumam lirih ketakutan. Badannya nampak bergetar dalam pelukan yeoja tua itu. Yeoja yang ternyata adalah nenek Sehun itu menatap khawatir pada Sehun yang terus bergetar ketakutan dalam pelukannya. Ia lalu menatap anak – anak yang masih mengerubungi itu satu – persatu._

" _Kalian apakan cucuku ?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam. Aura dingin langsung mengelilingi setiap sisi dari tubuh nenek Oh itu._

 _Namja kecil yang masih berada di depan dengan buku gambar di tangannya langsung menyahut tak takut, "Cucu ahjumma itu seolang penculi !"_

 _Mendengar penuturan namja kecil didepannya, nenek Oh langsung melotot horor. "Atas dasar apa kau mengatai cucuku pencuri ?" tanyanya tak terima._

" _Ini ! Ini buku gambal milikku. Aku kehilangan buku ini tadi dan mendapatkannya di dalam tas Sehun" namja kecil itu menunjukkan buku gambar yang ia pegang lalu menunjuk tas Sehun dengan telunjuk kecilnya._

 _Nenek Sehun memandang bergantian pada tas Sehun dan buku gambar yang ditunjukkan anak kecil itu. Ia lantas melonggarkan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Sehun yang basah oleh air mata._

" _Sehun..._ _Gwaenchanha... Apa kau mengambil buku gambar temanmu ?" nenek Sehun mencoba bertanya dengan lembut dan hati – hati._

 _Sehun lantas menggeleng cepat dengan sesenggukkan. "Tidak nek ! Sehun bukan penculi ! Sehun tidak bohong ! hikss.." ujarnya dengan mata yang kembali berkaca – kaca. Badan namja kecil itu kembali bergetar._

 _Nenek Oh itu dapat melihatnya. Kesungguhan dari perkataan Sehun cucunya. Lagipula, ia tidak akan begitu saja percaya kalau Sehun mencuri sesuatu. Anak itu tak pernah berbuat buruk. Nenek Sehun menoleh kembali pada namja kecil di depannya dan anak – anak TK yang masih setia berdiri di tempat mereka._

" _Sekarang kalian bubar. Sehun bukan pencuri. Cucuku bukan seorang pencuri. Mungkin ada seseorang yang sengaja menaruhnya di dalam tas Sehun.."_

 _..._

 _Sejak saat itu, sehun terus di bully dan mendapatkan diskriminasi dari teman – teman TK nya. Ia dikucilkan dan selalu di salahkan. Hal itu tak hayal membuat Sehun tertekan dan terus menangis meraung – raung ketika pulang ke rumah. Hey ayolah... tidak ada orang yang mau di sebut pencuri ataupun pembohong. Terutama oleh teman – teman dekatnya sendiri._

 _Nenek Sehun menatap sedih pada cucunya. Semakin hari, Sehun menjadi anak yang pendiam dan tertutup. Selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya jika sudah pulang dari sekolahnya. Nenek Oh it tahu jika cucunya tertekan. Itu dibuktikan dengan guru TK Sehun yang selalu melapor pada nenek Sehun ketika akan menjemput cucunya itu. Laporan yang terkadang mengenai pembullyan ataupun diskriminasi yang Sehun dapat dari teman – teman TK nya._

 _Hingga akhirnya, nenek Sehun tak tahan dengan keadaan Sehun. Beliau pun mencoba berdiskusi pada Mr. Oh dan Mrs. Oh serta kakek Sehun mengenai keadaan Sehun. Dan akhirnya mereka sepakat memindahkan Sehun ke Taman kanak – kanak lain._

 _Belum sampai keadaan namja kecil itu pulih, Sehun yang masih dalam tekanan mental itu dihadapkan dengan kematian kakek dan neneknya di depan matanya._

 _Hingga tanpa sadar, Semua hal itu sudah membangun sebuah kepribadian lain dari dalam diri Oh Sehun._

 _Hal itu dibuktikan dengan perubahan sikap Sehun selama 4 hari setelah kematian kakek dan neneknya. Sikapnya berubah kasar dan semaunya. Bahkan, kedua orangtua Sehun sempat terkejut melihat perubahan bola mata bocah cilik itu._

 _Segala cara telah mereka upayakan untuk mengetahui penyakit apa yang Sehun derita. Hingga pada suatu hari, seorang dokter psikolog mengatakan jika Sehun terkena gangguan kepribadian majemuk atau dalam istilah kedokteran psikolog sering disebut D.I.D (Dissociative Identity Disorder). Penyakit yang membentuk dua atau lebih kepribadian dalam diri seseorang ketika seseorang mengalami_ _sampingan dari trauma parah pada masa kanak - kanak. Itulah yang membuat Sehun menjadi seperti itu. Maka hari itu juga, kedua orangtua Sehun berupaya menyembuhkan Sehun dan melindungi anak mereka._

 _Karena mereka tak bisa mengawasi Sehun setiap hari. Maka di usianya yang ke 6 tahun, Sehun mendapatkan pelayan pribadi pertamanya. Yang bertugas melindungi dan mengawasi bocah itu._

SM1719 PRESENT :

One Person is Good, One Person is Bad

"Book 3"

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In. (Karakter lain akan segera menyusul)

Rated : T

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah :)

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

 _Happy Read_

* * *

Jong In shock. Tentu saja !. Siapa yang tidak shock jika tiba – tiba di hadapkan dengan pernyataan tak terduga dari seorang namja seperti Oh Sehun. Anak seorang pengusaha yang terkenal di Korea, bahkan diluar negaranya sendiri. _Heol_ !. Demi apapun yang Jong In makan hari ini, ada apa dengan Sehun ?. Apa namja pale itu mabuk ?.

Sehun berdecak pelan. "Ck ! wajahmu seperti orang idiot, _bear._ Jangan tunjukkan wajah itu lagi di depanku." Ucapnya sarkastik dan menatap intens wajah Jong In. Pemuda tan itu balas menatap Sehun. Entah kenapa otaknya bekerja lambat saat ini.

Jong In masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Tanpa tahu, Sehun mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Jong In. Pemuda pale itu mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada bibir tebal di hadapannya. Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya pelan. Bibir tebal di hadapannya ini... saat ini begitu _sexy_ menurut Sehun.

CUP

Hingga Sehun mencuri kecupan pada bibir Jong In. Pemuda tan itu semakin blank di buat Sehun. Tidak menerima respon apapun dari Jong In, Sehun menganggap Jong In menyambut kecupannya. Ia semakin menatap intens pada wajah dan bibir menggoda Jong In bergantian.

Cukup !. Sehun tak tahan. Segera saja Sehun kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jong In. Melumat pelan bibir bawah dan atas pemuda tan itu bergantian. Sehun mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Jong In seiring lumatannya yang lama kelamaan berubah brutal pada bibir Jong In. Manis... Sehun dapat merasakan rasa manis dari bibir tebal ini. Seperti permen vanilla kesukaannya.

DEG!

Jong In langsung sadar begitu ia merasakan sebuah benda lembek tak bertulang, mencoba menerobos membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Jong In berontak dalam ciuman itu. Kedua tangannya berusaha menjauhkan Sehun dari dirinya.

"MMPHHH!" Jong In terus berontak. Ia mencoba menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya agar ciuman itu terlepas. Tapi, Sehun tetap pada keinginannya. Ia semakin merengkuh kuat pinggang Jong In, dan menekan tengkuk belakang namja tan itu agar ciuman mereka tak terlepas.

"Ohmmphht...Sehhh..hunnn !" Jong In berusaha berbicara dalam lumatan bibir yang semakin brutal itu. Kedua tangannya terus memukul – mukul dada Sehun sekuat tenaga.

Sehun menggeram pelan dalam lumatannya. Pemuda tan ini tak mau membuka mulutnya. Sedari tadi, namja ini terus menutup rapat kedua belah bibir tebalnya.

"AHK! Mmphh..." Tapi Sehun tak habis akal. Namja pale itu tiba – tiba saja menggigit bibir bawah Jong In keras. Membuat namja tan dalam rengkuhannya itu memekik kesakitan. Hal itu tak di sia – siakan oleh Sehun. Segera saja Sehun melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Jong In. Mengobrak – abrik rongga mulut Jong In dengan ganas.

 _What The Fuck_ !. Rasanya lebih manis dari belahan bibir tebal Jong In.

Sehun terus melumat bibir Jong In layaknya orang kesetanan. Ia semakin menekan tengkuk Jong In dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mendapatkan posisi yang pas untuk melumat bibir itu. _Damn_ ! Sehun tak akan melepaskan bibir tebal ini semudah itu.

Jong In terengah dalam lumatan Sehun. Cukup !. Pemuda itu lantas memukul – mukul dada bidang Sehun. Memberi isyarat bahwa ia hampir kehabisan napas.

CPK!

Merasakan pukulan di dadanya semakin brutal, Sehun dengan berat hati melepas lumatan bibir itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Jong In dan setelah itu menatap penuh minat pada namja tan dalam rengkuhannya ini.

Jong In meraup udara di sekitarnya dengan brutal. Pandangan matanya berubah sayu. Bibir tebalnya yang memerah bengkak di sertai polesan saliva entah milik siapa. Bahkan dada bidang yang di tutupi kemeja merah itu terlihat naik turun dengan cepat. Oh...pandangan yang sangat sangat _sexy_ di mata seorang Oh Sehun saat ini.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?! APA KAU SUDAH GILA ?!"

Jong In berteriak lantang setelah berhasil menetralkan napasnya yang tak beraturan. Namja tan itu menatap nyalang pada Sehun yang saat ini hanya memandang datar padanya.

 _WHAT THE_... Itu First Kiss Jong In ngomong – ngomong. Jong In bahkan tidak percaya jika first kiss nya di ambil oleh Sehun.

"Kau tahu ? Bibirmu sangat manis seperti permen" Sehun tak menghiraukan perkataan penuh amarah Jong In. Pemuda pale itu berkata tenang dan mengusap pelan bibir bawah Jong In dengan ibu jarinya.

Jong In menampik kasar ibu jari Sehun yang menyentuh bibirnya. "Jangan sentuh aku !" murkanya dan mulai kembali berontak.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek !" Jong In semakin memberontak dengan brutal. Ia memukul anak tunggal Oh itu dengan emosi. Sedangkan Sehun ?. Pemuda itu tak berniat melepaskan rengkuhannya. Rengkuhan itu malah semakin erat.

"Lepaskan _Jerk_ !" Jong In kembali mengumpat.

"Jika kau tak bisa diam, aku akan memperkosamu disini, _bear_ "

DEG!

Jong In membeku mendengar perkataan dengan nada tenang itu. Tangannya berhenti memukuli Sehun. Matanya membulat horor.

Apa ?!. Memperbudak ?. Jong In bergidik ngeri mendengar nada suara Sehun yang terdengar tenang itu. Baginya, nada suara itu lebih terdengar seperti ancaman.

Sehun menyeringai tipis melihat respon yang di berikan Jong In. Ia lalu mengusap pelan surai dark pink itu. " _Good boy_.."

"Tuan Sehun !"

Dari jauh, kedua namja itu dapat mendengar sayup – sayup suara yang memanggil nama seorang Oh Sehun. Jong In lantas menolehkan kepalanya. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang saat ini berdecih kesal. Sepertinya pemuda pale itu sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

Jung Taekwoon terlihat berlari menghampiri Sehun dan Jong In. Setelah sampai, ia menatap penuh cemas pada Sehun.

"Apa anda baik – baik saja tuan ?" tanyanya dengan khawatir. Sehun kembali berdecih mendengar pertanyaan pelayan pribadinya itu. "Ya..ya..aku baik – baik saja".

Sehun tak sadar telah melonggarkan rengkuhannya pada Jong In. Kesempatan emas ini tidak di sia – siakan namja tan itu untuk segera mendorong jauh dada Sehun.

"Brengsek kau !" Jong In memaki. Ia mengambil jarak dari Sehun dan juga orang asing di samping namja pale itu. Sehun menatap datar pada Jong In. Kemudian menoleh pada Taekwoon yang mengernyit heran melihat keberadaan namja tan itu di dekat tuannya.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu" Sehun mendesis tidak suka ketika melihat Taekwoon seperti memandang Jong In penuh selidik. Taekwoon lantas mengganti pandangannya dan membungkuk dalam. "Maaf tuan".

"Hn, apa kau sudah siapkan mobilnya ?" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati mobil sedan hitam berhenti tak jauh dari mobil lamborghini merahnya.

"Sudah. Silahkan" Taekwoon memberi arahan pada Sehun untuk mendekati mobil sedan hitam itu. Pemuda dengan peluh yang masih terlihat turun melalui pelipisnya kemudian membuka pintu penumpang.

"Ayo sayang, ikut denganku" Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jong In dan menariknya. Tapi, Jong In segera menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri dan mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Sehun.

"Hey. Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Lepaskan aku !" Jong In mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dari pergelangan tangannya.

Dari jauh, Taekwoon melihat semua itu dengan pandangan prihatin yang ditujukan untuk pemuda tan disana. Ia tak percaya Sehun akan menjadikan namja tan itu sebagai target selanjutnya. Padahal, pemuda itu tidak memiliki masalah apapun.

"Ayo" Sehun terus memaksa dan semakin menarik pergelangan tangan Jong In keras. "Apa – apaan kau ! aku tidak mau ! Lepaskan aku Oh Sehun !" Dan dibalas dengan penolakan keras dari Jong In.

"Akh !" Jong In tiba – tiba memekik sakit. Sehun menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya hingga Jong In dapat perkirakan pergelangan tangannya akan meninggalkan bekas merah yang kentara.

"Jangan membantah dan ikut denganku !" Sehun memerintah dengan nada dingin. Ia menatap Jong In dengan mata yang memicing tajam.

Seketika, Jong In terdiam. Nyalinya tiba – tiba menciut ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam nan menusuk dari Sehun. Jong In menggeram dalam hati. Sehun sudah keterlaluan !.

"Ayo". Pada akhirnya, Jong In memilih pasrah dan mengikuti Sehun menuju mobil sedan yang sudah siap itu.

* * *

Hari ini, Jong In merasa tidak memiliki niat untuk berangkat kuliah. Entah kenapa kejadian kemarin malam masih teringat jelas dalam pikiran Jong In.

Sehun yang tiba – tiba berubah kasar, semaunya... Dan..

BLUSH

Tiba – tiba kedua pipi Jong In memerah. Pemuda tan itu secara tidak sengaja mengingat kejadian dimana Sehun menciumnya dengan ganas. Oh ! _mannn_ ! Bibirnya sudah tidak suci lagi !.

Jong In menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. First kissnya yang seharusnya ia lakukan dengan orang yang ia cintai. Tapi kini itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Demi apa, first kissnya baru saja diambil kemarin malam oleh Sehun.

Oh _Heol_!Bahkan anak itu memaksa mengantarkannya pulang. Sehun bilang tidak baik jika ia berjalan sendirian terutama pada malam hari. Karena pada malam hari, banyak preman yang berkeliaran. _What The Fuck_ ! Sehun kira ia wanita ?. Setidaknya Jong In tahu beberapa jurus taekwondo. Ia pernah ikut kelas taekwondo dulu.

"KIM JONG IN !"

"Uwaa !"

Jong In tersentak dan hampir terjatuh dari duduknya tatkala mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya dengan lantang. Ia menoleh pada Joonmyeon yang saat ini menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Oke, jangan lupakan tatapan heran Joonmyeon yang ditujukan untuk adiknya itu.

" _What The Fuck Joonmyeon_ ?!" Jong In menatap sengit pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon hanya memutar malas bola matanya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan ?" Joonmyeon tak menghiraukan umpatan Jong In. Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran dan menoleh pada jam dinding yang berada di dapur. "Ini sudah jam berapa ? Kau tidak berangkat kuliah Kim ?" lanjutnya.

Jong In mencebikkan bibirnya. "Aku libur. Entah kenapa aku malas pergi kuliah hari ini.." jawabnya dengan malas. Jong In meminum susu coklatnya yang sempat terabaikan di atas meja makan itu.

Tiba – tiba saja Joonmyeon bertepuk tangan dan memandang Jong In dengan ceria. "Ohh...malas kuliah ya Kim ?".

Jong In berdecak malas. Kakaknya ini suka sekali memanggil marganya. Tidak sadarkah pemuda pendek itu kalau marganya juga Kim ?.

"Pergilah kuliah Jong. Hari ini aku yang membersihkan rumah. Kau tentunya tidak maukan komik – komikmu itu berakhir di tempat pembakaran sampah ?" Joonmyeon mengucapkannya tanpa beban. Ia menatap jenaka pada Jong In yang saat ini membelalakkan matanya horor.

"Andwaee ! Jangan sentuh komik – komikku pendek !" Pekik Jong In histeris.

"Yak ! Beraninya kau mengataiku pendek ! Aku lebih tua darimu !" Joonmyeon ikut memekik sengit. "Jika kau tak ingin komik – komikmu itu pergi, cepat berangkat kuliah sana !. Jangan malas !" Joonmyeon menarik pergelangan tangan Jong In.

"Aish ! Ia ia ! Aku berangkat !" Jong In berdiri dari duduknya dengan perasaan kesal. Ia melirik tajam pada Joonmyeon sebelum pergi berlalu dari dapur. Ck ! Benar – benar tidak ada untungnya bagi Jong In memiliki kakak cerewet dan galak seperti Joonmyeon.

BRAK

"JANGAN MEMBANTING PINTU, KIM !"

* * *

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dipagi hari.

"Ukh~ Apa yang terjadi ?" ling – lungnya dan melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Tuan ? Anda sudah bangun ?". Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu kamarnya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Taekwoon _hyung_ ?. Apa yang terjadi padaku ?" Sehun mulai bangkit dari kasur. Namja putih itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Namun, mata Sehun tiba – tiba saja terbelalak.

"Rambutku ?!" gumam Sehun histeris. Sehun segera menoleh pada Taekwoon dengan wajah horor. "Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutku _hyung_ ?!".

"Itu...'dia' mengubah warna rambut Anda kemarin malam..." Taekwoon berujar ragu. Sehun masih nampak memasang wajah horor. Tadi, ketika Sehun tanpa sengaja menghadap cermin di meja riasnya, Sehun menemukan keadaan warna rambutnya yang berubah drastis. Seingatnya warna rambutnya _golden brown_. Dan bukan _dark blue_.

"Dan juga... Kemarin.." Taekwoon hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun namun terhenti di tengah jalan. Taekwoon ragu untuk membicarakan kejadian semalam pada Sehun.

Sehun menggeram marah. Lagi – lagi. Sungguh ! dia membenci dirinya yang satunya. Seenaknya saja 'dia' mengganti warna rambutnya.

"Taekwoon" Sehun memanggil dengan geraman rendahnya. Taekwoon hanya menggumam menjawab panggilan Sehun. "Katakan padaku apa saja yang sudah Shixun lakukan selain mengganti warna rambutku.." Sehun menatap Taekwoon melalui pantulan cermin. Meminta laporan dari namja itu.

"Umm...Kemarin, dia balapan liar dengan salah satu anak konglomerat dan mengambil mobil berjenis _Ferrari LaFerrari_ milik anak konglomerat itu.."

"Dimana mobil itu sekarang ?"

"Dia menyuruhku menaruhnya di garasi rumah tuan.."

Mendengar keterangan yang diberikan Taekwoon, Sehun mengacak rambut _dark blue_ nya frustasi.

"Shixun..." geramnya marah. "Lalu ? apa lagi yang dilakukannya _hyung_ ?".

"Shixun juga sempat bersama seorang namja. Dia juga mengantarkan namja itu pulang kerumahnya".

Lagi. Sehun kembali memasang wajah horor yang terkejut.

"Mworago ?"

Taekwoon mengangguk sesaat, "Aku tidak tahu pasti siapa namja itu... Dia seakan melarangku untuk bertanya pada namja itu.." imbuhnya.

Sehun mendesah lelah. Oh _shit_ !. Saat ini ia hanya berharap, bahwa Shixun tidak melakukan apa – apa pada namja yang dimaksud. Menghamilinya mungkin ?. _Heol !._

"Taekwoon _hyung_..."

"Ne ?"

"Jika Shixun muncul lagi, kumohon awasi dia. Dan jika dia bertemu dengan namja yang kau katakan itu, kuharap kau mau menyelidikinya untukku.." Sehun menatap kosong lantai kamarnya. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Taekwoon yang saat ini membungkukkan badannya.

"Saya mengerti"

* * *

Jong In menutupi wajahnya dengan buku tebal bersampul hijau. Sesekali, kepalanya mendongak mengintip sesuatu di depan sana yang beberapa menit lalu baru tiba di kelas. Tanpa ku jelaskan lagi, kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa yang sedang Jong In awasi itu kan ?.

Jong In mengernyit bingung. Aneh.. Kenapa namja pale itu tidak menoleh padanya sama sekali ?.

Sedangkan objek yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian Jong In kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja di depannya. Sehun mendengus malas. Sama seperti Jong In, pemuda itu tidak memiliki niat untuk kuliah hari ini.

Jong In terus mengamati gundukan dengan surai _dark blue_ itu dari balik buku tebalnya. Sekarang, yang ada di dalam benak pemuda tan itu adalah, kenapa namja pale itu tidak menunjukkan tanda – tanda agresif seperti kemarin malam ?. Sehun malah terlihat kalem tanpa banyak tingkah. Tidak seperti kemarin malam. Kasar, agresif, dan semaunya.

Dan puncak dari kebingungan seorang Kim Jong In saat ini adalah, penampilan Sehun yang terkesan rapi seperti biasanya. Rambut yang disisir rapi. Dan pakaian yang tidak acak – acakan seperti sebelumnya. Jong In mengangkat alis heran. Apa anak itu sengaja melakukan semua itu hanya di area kampus ?.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia mulai membuka resleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku – buku yang akan diperlukan nanti dari dalam tas. Dengan malas, Sehun membuka buku tulisnya dan mulai membaca ulang isi buku itu.

"Sehun.."

Sehun menoleh ketika ada yang memanggil namanya. Seorang namja dengan mata belonya saat ini memandang dirinya dengan tubuh yang setengah berputar ke arah belakang, menghadap Sehun. Sehun ikut memandang namja belo yang berada di depannya itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo _hyung_ ?"

"Mmm... bisakah kau memberikan ini untuk Jong In ? Dia kemarin meninggalkan buku catatannya di dalam tasku.." Kyungsoo –namja belo itu- menjelaskan dengan kalem. Menyodorkan pada Sehun sebuah buku dengan motif beruang.

Sehun melirik pada buku yang disodorkan Kyungsoo di depannya sebentar. Ia lalu mengambil buku itu dan mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah..Akan aku antar". Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih Sehun"

"Sama – sama". Sehun ikut membalas tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku paling belakang di pojok sebelah kanan itu.

Jong In sempat tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri ketika mendapati Sehun berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Dengan cepat, Jong In kembali menutup wajahnya dengan buku tebal yang dipegangnya itu. Kembali memulai aktingnya.

"Jong In _hyung_..."

Jong In dengan gerakan perlahan menurunkan sedikit bukunya dan memandang Sehun dengan alis mengerut bertanya. "Ya ?".

"Apa ini bukumu ?" Sehun menyodorkan buku bermotif beruang itu dihadapan Jong In. Jong In membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati buku catatannya ada pada Sehun.

"Ya.. ini bukuku..Bagaimana bisa ada padamu ?" Jong In dengan ragu mengambil buku itu dari tangan Sehun. Membuka buku itu sekedar memastikan. Ternyata benar ini bukunya !. Lihat, nama Jong In tertera di dalam buku itu.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_ menyuruhku mengembalikannya padamu _hyung_.." Sehun berujar dengan dagu menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah menonton film melalui laptopnya. Jong In melirik pada Kyungsoo sebentar. Ia lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"O-oh...benarkah ?. Kalau begitu terima kasih Sehun..". Nada suara Jong In terdengar gugup. Oh okey, pemuda tan itu mengutuk suaranya yang tiba – tiba berubah gugup dalam hati.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Namja pale itu kemudian melirik pada buku yang di pegang oleh Jong In. "Apa _hyung_ sedang belajar ?" tanyanya ingin tahu. Jong In hanya mengangguk sekilas sebagai jawaban dan kembali berakting membaca bukunya.

Sehun sempat mengernyit heran untuk sesaat. Namja itu perlahan mendekat pada Jong In.

ALARM BAHAYA !

Seketika, Jong In menegang di tempat duduknya. Jika ini adalah sebuah kartun, mungkin akan ada gambaran sirene milik polisi yang menyala di atas kepala pemuda tan itu.

Jong In lantas menjauhkan diri dari namja pale itu. "Ja- jangan mendekat !" Jong In tiba – tiba saja memekik. Membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas kecuali Kyungsoo, langsung menatap Jong In dan Sehun. Sehun kemudian terdiam di tempatnya dengan alis mengerut heran.

"M-maksudku...Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun ?" cicitnya pelan pada pemuda pale di depannya itu. Ia melirik kesekeliling dan mendapati teman – teman sekelasnya tengah menatap penasaran padanya saat ini.

Sehun segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dan terlihat terkikik pelan. "Aku pikir kau bisa membaca buku dengan keadaan terbalik _hyung_..?" Sehun memberi kode pada perkataannya kemudian mengulum senyum. Jong In melongo untuk sesaat ketika mendengar perkataan Sehun. Tapi, tidak lama namja tan itu segera sadar dan mengerti maksud perkataan Sehun. Ia memandang bukunya dan membalik sampulnya.

 _Good_!. Bukunya dalam keadaan terbalik !. Ck ! akting yang bagus Kim Jong In. Segitunya kah kau mencoba mengalihkan perhatianmu dari Sehun ?.

Sesaat, Jong In dapat mendengar tawa yang ditahan dari para teman – teman sekelas yang melihat hal itu. Terutama yang berada di sebelahnya. Ohh...lihatlah ! Wajah tan itu kini memerah menahan malu.

"Baik..Terima kasih telah memberitahuku.." Jong In menggumam pelan. Sehun hanya tertawa pelan dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu melangkah kembali menuju bangkunya yang berada di depan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ?" Jong In berkata galak pada yeoja di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya, sesaat sesudah Sehun melangkah pergi dari tempatnya. Yeoja di sebelah Jong In hanya terkikik pelan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada"

Jong In mendengus kasar. Ia lalu menutup buku tebalnya. Entah kenapa, niat membacanya sudah hilang. Oh ayolah... Dari awal, kau hanya menggunakan buku itu sebagai properti untuk menghindari Sehun kan ?.

* * *

"Aku pulang"

Jong In menutup pintu rumahnya kemudian melepas sepatu sneakersnya. Namja tan itu menaruh sepatunya pada rak sepatu dan berjalan memasuki rumah dengan langkah gontai.

"Eoh, selamat datang anakku yang tampan.." Suara seorang yeoja menyambut kedatangan Jong In. Tak lama, muncul lah yeoja dengan apron pinknya dari arah dapur. Mendekati Jong In.

Jong In mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa ruang tengah. Pemuda tan itu melepas tasnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Mendesah lelah.

"Ada apa Jong ?" Jong In menoleh ketika mendengar suara lembut itu menanyainya. Mendapati ibunya yang berdiri di dekat sofa dengan alis mengerut heran ke arahnya. Jong In menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa bu... Hanya lelah..".

"Apa kau membantu kakakmu setelah pulang kuliah ?" Ibunya kembali bertanya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jong In. Nyonya Kim itu kemudian menghela napas maklum. Mungkin anak bungsunya itu tengah kelelahan.

"Ya sudah...Sana, segeralah mandi.. Ibu sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Setelah itu turunlah untuk makan malam" Ibu Jong In kemudian berkata lembut dan berjalan mendekat pada Jong In. Mengelus surai _dark pink_ milik anaknya itu. Jong In mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah bu.." Dan melangkah menaiki tangga rumahnya. Nyonya Kim itu hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kepergian anaknya itu.

* * *

"Ahhh... nyamannyaa.." Jong In menggumam keenakan ketika tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan air hangat di dalam _bath up_ itu. Pemuda tan itu menenggelamkan kepalanya untuk beberapa detik di dalam air hangat itu, sebelum kembali memunculkan kepalanya.

Uuhh... Ibunya memang mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan pemuda itu sekarang. _Thank You, mom._

Jong In menyenderkan punggungnya pada _bath up_ lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Hari ini, tubuhnya benar – benar letih. Bayangkan saja. Sehabis pulang kuliah jam 2 siang, Jong In langsung melesat menuju restoran Italia milik kakaknya itu. Bekerja melayani para tamu tanpa istirahat, dan pulang pukul 7 malam. Belum lagi ia harus mengerjakan tugas yang dosennya berikan hari ini.

Oh _okey_ , lupakan.

Jong In mengusap wajahnya dengan air hangat. Ia harus menjernihkan pikirannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, kedua pipi Jong In memerah entah karena apa. Mungkin karena air hangat itu ?. Entahlah.

Tiba – tiba saja, Jong In teringat kejadian di kampus hari ini. Bagaimana bisa ia membaca buku dengan keadaan terbalik ?. Apa Sehun tadi menyadari kalau Jong In sebenarnya hanya berakting ?.

Ngomong – ngomong soal namja pale itu, Jong In kembali dibuat tercengang dengan sikapnya. Sikap Sehun seperti berbanding terbalik dengan kemarin malam. Benar – benar berubah 180 derajat dari sikapnya yang agresif dan semaunya.

Bahkan... Sehun nampak terlihat biasa – biasa saja ketika berhadapan dengan Jong In hari ini. Padahal mereka sebelumnya telah melakukan-

BLUSH

Lagi. Wajah Jong In kembali memerah. Kali ini warna merah itu lebih kentara dari sebelumnya. Ukh ! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kkamjong ?.

Jong In mengacak rambutnya kasar. _Heol_ ! Kenapa ia terus mengingat kejadian itu ?!. Jong In kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada air hangat. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Ahh !" Jong In mendengus kasar dan menyembulkan kembali kepalanya pada permukaan. Namja pale itu telah membuatnya... Argh ! Sudahlah !.

Namja tan itu kembali merenung. Tapi, kenapa tiba – tiba Sehun menciumnya ?. Apa pemuda itu sengaja melakukan itu ?. Pemuda itu bahkan sempat bertingkah seakan tidak mengenalnya kemarin malam. Tapi...Hari ini ?. Apa jangan – jangan, pemuda itu mempermainkannya ?. Ingin sekali Jong In menonjok wajah putih itu jika memang seperti itu ceritanya.

Jong In bahkan memekik layaknya wanita yang hendak diperkosa oleh pria berhidung belang ketika namja itu mendekatinya tadi. Padahal Sehun hanya ingin mengatakan jika bukunya itu terbalik.

Ukh.. Sikap yang tidak elit sekali untuk namja yang suka menjaga image seperti Jong In. Jong In berdecak pelan.

" _What was i'm thinking now_ ?"

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Cuap – cuap :

Okey... Aku tidak akan berkomentar apa – apa mengenai chapter ini ._. Karena sungguh ! Aku keringat dingin ketika mengetik bagian awal chap ini.. Itu benar - benar extreme bagi pemula seperti saya.. #Oke abaikan yang ini.

Sooo,,,, bagaimana menurut kalian mengenai chapter 3 ini ? Maaf jika ada typo dan alis kalian makin terangkat angkat bingung membacanya. :') wkwk

Saat aku mengetik chap ini. Aku sempat terhenti di tengah jalan karena kehabisan ide. Dan berikutnya, ide itu kembali muncul disaat saya mau tidur.. -_- Jujur itu bagian paling mengesalkan yang pernah ada !.

Oke oke..sudah dulu bacotnya. Seperti sebelumnya... saya terharu – haru melihat review kalian satu – persatu.. :'). Dan ada beberapa review yang sempat buat saya ketawa gaje saat membacanya...

Terima kasih atas suport yang udah kalian berikan untuk saya.. Berkat kalian, saya semangat 45 mengetik chapter selanjutnya dari ff ini, wkwk :3 THANK YOU SO MUCHHH :* (tu tulisannya bener gak sih :v)

Yo wess...Seperti sebelumnya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian yaw :3. Komen,Favorite, Or dlll.. karena semua itu akan menjadi penyemangatku untuk melanjutkan ff ini..

Salam hangat "SM1719"


	5. Chapter 4

"Bagaimana keadaannya ?"

Taekwoon memandang Sehun yang saat ini tengah duduk di atas kursi khusus. Namja pale itu terlihat memegang mata sebelah kirinya dengan ekspresi sakit.

"Hmm...Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya ?" seorang namja dengan ciri khas jas putih berjalan pelan menuju kursinya sambil membaca sebuah data yang di pegangnya. "Sebenarnya aku ragu untuk mengatakannya..".

Dokter dengan papan nama 'Kim JongDae' di mejanya itu menyatukan kesepuluh jarinya di atas meja dan menatap serius pada Taekwoon. "Tapi sepertinya aku harus tetap mengatakannya padamu ?" lanjutnya.

Sementara itu Sehun segera turun dari kursinya ketika mendengar dokter muda itu mulai berbicara serius tentang penyakitnya. Ia ikut bergabung di sebelah Taekwoon dan menjilat bibir bawahnya gugup. "Bagaimana ?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi aku rasa kepribadianmu yang lain mencoba berontak.." Dokter itu kembali bersuara dengan alis tertaut membaca kembali sebuah data di atas mejanya. Detik itu juga, Sehun membola tidak percaya ketika mendengar penuturan dokter itu. Ia secara tidak sadar sudah menelan salivanya susah.

"Maksud Anda ?"

"Menurut data yang baru saja aku dapat melalui terapimu hari ini, kau memberikan sebuah keterangan yang membuatku tercengang tuan muda.."

Sehun butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna perkataan dokter Kim itu. "A-apa ?". Di sebelahnya, Taekwoon hanya diam menyaksikan. Tapi ia memasang kedua telinganya dengan baik. Bersiap mendengar keterangan yang akan di berikan oleh dokter di depannya itu.

"Anda mengatakan jika Anda akan merebut semuanya dan menjemput _bear_ Anda. Aku tidak begitu paham, tapi aku rasa Anda mengatakannya dalam kepribadian lain.." Dokter Kim kembali menjelaskan dengan wajah serius.

Seketika itu Sehun membeku di tempatnya.

Merebut ?

"Dan...selama terapi, Anda tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali "Aku bukan pencuri" dan "Aku bukan pembohong" " imbuh dokter itu lagi.

DEG

Tiba – tiba, tubuh Sehun menegang ketika mendengarnya. "Tuan Sehun ?" Taekwoon yang berada di sampingnya segera memandang cemas pada Sehun. Tangannya memegangi bahu namja itu. Sedangkan dokter di depan mereka bersiap dengan suntikan penenangnya.

"Aku.."

"Tuan Sehun ?. Anda baik – baik saja ?"

"Arrggh !"

"Tuan Sehun !?" Taekwoon semakin mencengkram erat kedua bahu Sehun. Namja putih itu saat ini terlihat memegangi kepalanya dan mengacak – acak rambutnya brutal. Dokter Kim segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil suntikannya.

"Arrgghh !" Sehun semakin kesakitan. Telapak tangannya memegangi mata sebelah kirinya dan namja itu nampak meringkuk kesakitan.

"Dokter Kim ?!" Taekwoon semakin panik melihat Sehun yang semakin tidak tenang itu. Dia menatap Dokter Kim yang saat ini berjalan mendekati Sehun dan berusaha memanggil nama namja pale itu.

"Sehun ? Oh Sehun ?! Apa kau mendengarku ?!"

"Argghh !" Sehun tidak menjawab panggilan dokter Kim dan semakin menjerit kesakitan dalam ruangan itu.

Segera dokter Kim menyingkap lengan kaos Sehun dan menyuntikkan dengan hati – hati isi dalam suntikkan itu pada lengan kanan Sehun.

"Sehun tenanglah ! Cobalah mengendalikannya !" Dokter Kim takut – takut menyuntikkan jarum suntiknya pada lengan namja itu. Pasalnya namja pale itu terus bergerak – gerak berontak. "Oh Sehun ! tenanglah !" Taekwoon berusaha mencekal bahu Sehun erat. Pria itu juga terlihat kewalahan mengahadapi Sehun saat ini.

Akhirnya, setelah perjuangan panjang yang di lakukan kedua pria itu, Sehun berangsur – angsur kembali tenang. Dokter Kim berhasil menyuntikkan cairan obat penenang ke dalam tubuh Sehun. Ia segera kembali duduk pada kursinya.

Sehun tersengal – sengal. Namja itu bahkan terbatuk – batuk karena tersedak salivanya sendiri. Suasana dalam ruangan yang tadinya tegang itu kembali tenang. Dokter Kim mengusap keringat yang mengucur melewati pelipisnya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Tuan Sehun ? Anda baik – baik saja ?" Taekwoon masih nampak khawatir dengan kondisi tuannya itu. Ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah botol minum dari dalam tas yang di bawanya dan menyodorkannya pada Sehun. Namja putih itu mengambil botol yang berada di tangan pelayannya itu dan membuka penutup botolnya. Ia menenggak isi botol itu dengan rakus.

"Aku rasa kejadian ini sudah menyimpulkan keadaan tuan muda Oh untuk saat ini.."

Sehun dan Taekwoon segera menoleh pada sang dokter yang saat ini memandang prihatin pada Sehun. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Belum ada kemajuan..Malah semakin memburuk.."

SM1719 PRESENT :

 **One Person is Good, One Person is Bad**

 **"Book 4"**

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In. (Karakter lain akan segera menyusul)

Rated : T

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah :)

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

 _Happy Read_

* * *

Sehun memandang hampa pada pemandangan di luar kaca jendela mobilnya. Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk untuk saat ini. Taekwoon yang berada di bangku pengemudi sedari tadi tak henti melirik pada kaca spion dalam mobil. Pria itu beberapa kali memandang Sehun yang saat ini masih memandang keluar dengan kosong. Raut wajah Taekwoon nampak khawatir melihat tuannya yang terus menampakkan wajah murung sepulang dari rumah sakit hari ini.

Perkataan dokter Kim seakan memukul telak Sehun. Kini, namja putih itu terus memikirkan cara agar ia segera sembuh dan menyingkirkan Shixun yang berada di dalam dirinya. Jika memang Shixun berusaha berontak untuk keluar, itu tandanya pribadinya itu ingin sepenuhnya mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Sehun menghela napas lelah. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan ?. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada kedua orangtuanya nanti ?. Mereka pasti akan menanyakan perkembangan Sehun.

"Tuan ?. Anda baik – baik saja ?" Taekwoon bersuara dalam kesunyian di dalam mobil. Sehun segera sadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh pada Taekwoon lalu mengangguk. "Ya. Aku baik" dan tersenyum kecil.

"Apa Anda ingin berkunjung ke suatu tempat ?"

"Tidak. Kita pulang saja _hyung_.." Sehun menggeleng dan kembali memandang jalanan kota Seoul dari balik kaca mobil. Taekwoon terdengar menghela napas pelan. Ia tidak mengatakan apa – apa lagi dan kembali fokus pada kemudinya. Suasana dalam mobil kembali sunyi tanpa percakapan.

Mobil sedan hitam yang di kendarai Sehun dan Taekwoon kemudian berbelok dan berhenti di depan sebuah pagar besar. Pelayan pribadi Sehun itu segera turun dari mobil dan berlari kecil mendekati pagar.

Setelah pagar terbuka, Taekwoon kembali berlari masuk ke mobil dan segera mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah besar. Pagar rumah yang menjulang tinggi itu segera tertutup otomatis setelah mobil sedan hitam itu berlalu.

Mobil itu berhenti di depan teras(?) rumah besar itu. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu mobil. Namja itu berjalan menuju kedua pintu kembar di depannya sebelum langkahnya terhenti. Namja pale itu menoleh dan menatap pekarangan rumahnya. Taekwoon di belakangnya segera menyusul Sehun setelah menitipkan kunci mobil pada pelayan lainnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Sehun yang kini berdiri sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit malam.

"Tuan Sehun ?"

Sehun kemudian menengadahkan tangan kanannya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, sebutir gumpalan putih jatuh ke dalam tangkupan tangan tuan muda itu. Taekwoon berjalan mendekati Sehun dan melirik tangan kanan Sehun.

"Salju pertama sudah turun.." Sehun bergumam pelan melihat gumpalan putih yang mulai mencair di tangannya itu. Taekwoon ikut menengadahkan kepalanya memandang langit. "Anda benar tuan.." butiran – butiran salju lainnya mulai turun dari langit dan menghujani mereka perlahan demi perlahan. Sehun menoleh pada Taekwoon.

"Hyung...ayo kita membeli kado.." Taekwoon menoleh pada Sehun dan mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku ingin memberikan kado kepada mereka.." imbuh pemuda pale itu. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Taekwoon mencerna perkataan Sehun. Namja itupun kemudian membungkukkan badannya sedikit di depan Sehun.

"Baik. Akan saya siapkan kado – kadonya.." ujarnya mengerti.

"Aniya..aku ingin memilihkan kado – kado itu sendiri.." Sehun segera menolak. "Bisa kita lakukan besok ?" lanjutnya.

Taekwoon terdiam beberapa saat. Ia lalu berdehem kecil. "Saya mengerti tuan..". Sehun kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah...Ayo masuk".

* * *

"Kim Jong ! Segera masuk ke dalam rumah ! Salju sudah mulai turun !" Joonmyeon terdengar setengah berteriak dari dalam rumah. Meneriaki adiknya yang kini tengah duduk di bangku taman belakang rumah mereka. Jong In malah terlihat asyik duduk dengan wajah tenang tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kakaknya itu. Namja tan itu memandang langit malam yang kini tengah menurunkan butiran – butiran putihnya, lalu menengadahkan tangannya.

" _First snow.."_ gumamnya ketika memandang butir – butir salju yang kini berlomba – lomba menempatkan diri pada telapak tangan pemuda itu.

"Jong In ! Kau mendengarku ? Masuk ke dalam rumah sekarang, dasar hitam !" Joonmyeon berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan berada di pinggang. Menatap punggung adiknya itu dengan jengkel.

Jong In membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan menatap sengit pada Joonmyeon. "Diam kau pendek !"

"Yak ! Beraninya kau mengataiku pendek !? Gajimu aku potong 40% bulan depan !" Jong In melotot horor mendengar celetukkan kakaknya itu. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu ?! Kau tidak boleh membuat peraturan seenaknya hanya karena masalah "segera masuk ke dalam rumah karena salju sudah turun" ! Dasar pemimpin tidak bertanggung jawab !" namja tan itu membalas dengan sengit. Joonmyeon hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan Jong In. "Salah sendiri mengataiku pendek. Sudah, masuklah Jong. Nanti kau sakit jika terus berada di luar" ujarnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Udara malam ini lumayan dingin. Joonmyeon sempat heran dengan adiknya itu. Bagaimana pemuda tan itu bisa tahan berlama – lama di luar, sedangkan ia hanya memakai sweater.

Jong In mendengus pelan. "Nanti saja ! Aku masih ingin di sini.."

"Kau tak kedinginan ?". Jong In hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Lalu kemudian duduk kembali di bangkunya. Joonmyeon menatap punggung adiknya itu lalu mengendikkan bahunya kecil. "Ya sudah.." acuhnya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam.

Jong In kembali memandang langit malam. Tidak ada bintang yang bertaburan seperti biasanya. Bulan pun tidak menampakkan cahayanya. Hanya ada salju yang turun dari langit.

"Haah..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sehun bersama dengan Taekwoon menapakkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Busan. Mereka memasuki sebuah toko dan berjalan menuju tumpukan mainan.

Tangan putih pemuda itu mengambil sebuah boneka barbie di tumpukan itu. Sehun mengamati boneka barbie itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Taekwoon _hyung_..."

"Ya ?" Taekwoon mendekat pada Sehun dan memandang tanda tanya pada namja yang memanggil namanya itu. "Aku ingin beberapa boneka barbie ini, dan... beberapa mobil remote control di sana.." Sehun menunjuk rak yang berisi penuh mainan mobil – mobilan di sebelah kanan mereka. Taekwoon segera mengangguk paham dan berjalan menuju rak yang di maksud Sehun.

Sehun kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya setelah menaruh kembali boneka barbie yang sempat di ambilnya tadi. Matanya terus mengamati setiap mainan yang di pajang di etalase toko. Kedua mata tajamnya kemudian terhenti pada tumpukan boneka beruang di sana. Ia berjalan mendekati boneka – boneka itu dan mengamatinya satu persatu.

Tangannya meraih salah satu boneka beruang di sana dan mengamati boneka beruang berwarna coklat di tangannya itu. Tiba – tiba saja ia teringat dengan perkataan dokter Kim kemarin.

" _Anda mengatakan jika Anda akan merebut semuanya dan menjemput bear Anda. Aku tidak begitu paham, tapi aku rasa Anda mengatakannya dalam kepribadian lain.."_

Sehun mengernyit. _"Bear_? _"_

* * *

Pelajaran yang paling Jong In benci adalah pembelajaran tentang Undang - undang. Ketika pelajaran itu sudah dimulai, namja tan itu akan meniup – niup pelan poni _dark pink_ nya atau menatap malas pada papan tulis di depan kelasnya. Oh. Ia benar – benar bosan !. Padahal Undang - undang merupakan pembelajaran terpenting dalam jurusannya. Tapi sialnya, pemuda itu tidak menyukai pelajaran yang memakai buku tebal itu. Sepertinya ia salah masuk jurusan.

KRING

Jong In bersorak gembira dalam hati ketika mendengar bunyi bel. Bunyi yang sekaligus mengakhiri pembelajaran membosankan ini. Ia segera mengemasi buku – bukunya ke dalam tas dengan semangat 45.

"Baik. Untuk pertemuan selanjutnya, kita akan mengadakan tes seputar Undang – undang yang diterbitkan tahun 1982"

Tangan Jong In seketika berhenti mengemasi buku – bukunya masuk ke dalam tasnya. Apa ? Pria tua itu barusan mengatakan sesuatu ?.

"Dosen bilang, besok akan ada tes seputar Undang – undang yang diterbitkan tahun 1982.." Yeoja yang berada di sebelah Jong In kembali mengulang ucapan dosen mereka dan menatap malas pada Jong In yang saat ini menatap horor ke arahnya. Yeoja itu kembali menyusun buku – bukunya tanpa perduli pada ekspresi yang di tunjukkan Jong In. Seakan sudah paham dengan peringai namja tan itu.

Jong In kan memang begitu. Setiap ada tes mengenai Undang – Undang, pemuda tan itu akan mendelik horor dan setelahnya menjerit frustasi.

Dengan segera Jong In kembali menarik buku tebal tentang Undang – undang Korea dari dalam tasnya. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar buku tebal itu. Gerakannya terhenti pada satu halaman yang menunjukkan sederet Undang – undang yang diterbitkan pada tahun 1982. Matanya kembali membulat horor.

 _WHAT THE FUCK !?_

" _Oh My !"_ Tanpa sadar, Jong In menjerit frustasi. Membuat beberapa siswa yang berada di dalam ruangan melirik pada namja tan itu. Jong In melototi tiap bait kalimat yang tertulis di dalamnya. Satu nomor, penjelasannya sudah seperti jawaban matematika. _Good_ !.

Yeoja di samping pemuda tan itu hanya menggeleng maklum melihat reaksi Jong In. "Ck!".

* * *

"Itu kakak Sehun !"

Seorang gadis cilik menyeru penuh semangat ketika melihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang berhenti di depan halaman rumah dari jendela. Seketika, beberapa anak kecil lainnya berlari – lari menghampiri gadis kecil tadi. Mereka berdesak – desakkan melihat dari balik jendela.

"Mana ?"

Seorang namja putih kemudian terlihat turun dengan membawa kotak besar di tangannya. Di ikuti namja lainnya yang juga turun dari mobil membawa kotak besar di tangannya.

Melihat siapa yang keluar dari dalam mobil sedan itu, anak – anak di sana bersorak senang dan dengan semangat berjalan membuka pintu depan.

"Bibi Jung ! Sehun _hyung_ sudah datang !" namja kecil lainnya berteriak dengan antusias dan berlari memasuki dapur. Sedangkan sisanya membuka pintu untuk Sehun.

"KAK SEHUNN !" Sehun baru saja menginjak satu anak tangga di teras depan rumah sederhana itu. Namja itu langsung disambut dengan teriakan penuh antusias khas anak – anak. Sehun tersenyum hangat. "Aku datang !"

Beberapa dari anak – anak itu segera memeluk kaki Sehun hingga hampir membuat Sehun terjungkang ke belakang. Taekwoon yang berada di belakangnya dengan sigap mencengkram lengan pemuda putih itu.

"Owh...Hati – hati anak – anak.. Kalian membuatku hampir terjatuh.."

"Kak Sehunn ! Selamat datang !" Mereka menyambut Sehun dengan antusias. Seakan sudah mengenal Sehun. Sehun hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah anak – anak yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya..Aku sangat terharu.." balasnya dan menatap satu persatu anak – anak yang menyambutnya itu. "Kak Sehun ? Apa itu yang ada di tanganmu ?" Gadis kecil yang tadi memeluk kaki Sehun segera melepas pelukannya dan menunjuk pada kotak besar yang di bawa Sehun.

"Oh ini ?. Ini untuk kalian semua.." Sehun mengangkat satu kotak kecil yang di bungkus kertas kado di depan semua anak – anak itu. Seketika, mereka semua kembali bersorak senang.

"YEAYY !"

"Sehun ?" Seiring dengan sorakan anak – anak, suara seorang yeoja menginterupsi dari dalam rumah. Sehun segera menoleh dan tersenyum hangat pada yeoja itu. "Hai Krystal ahjumma.."

Yeoja yang dipanggil Krystal itu tersenyum pada Sehun lalu mendekati Sehun. "Kenapa kau kesini tidak bilang – bilang ? Aku kan jadi tidak bisa menyiapkan makan malam untuk mu.."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa bi.. Aku baru saja makan di rumah tadi.." jawabnya pelan. Krystal hanya mengangguk pelan. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada kotak besar yang di bawa Sehun. Mata sipitnya seketika membulat lucu. "Ya ampun ! Sehun ! Apa ini ?" tunjuknya pada tumpukan kotak yang berbungkus kertas kado di dalamnya. Sehun terkikik geli. "Ini untuk mereka semua..Aku baru saja membelinya pagi tadi"

"Ya ampun ! Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot seperti ini Sehun ! Aku jadi menyusahkan tuan muda Oh saat ini" Krystal mencoba mengambil alih kotak besar di tangan Sehun. Tapi namja itu segera menjauhkan kotaknya dari jangkauan Krystal. "Gwaenchanha ahjumma.. Kau tak merepotkanku.."

Sehun kemudian menaruh kotak besar itu di lantai lalu mengambil satu kado dari kotak besar itu. Ia berjongkok di depan gadis kecil yang tadi memeluk kakinya, lalu tersenyum hangat menyodorkan kado di depan gadis kecil itu. "Ini untuk Min Ah.."

Gadis kecil yang bernama Min Ah itu membelalakkan matanya lucu. "Ini untuk Min Ah ?" ulangnya dan mendapat anggukan dari Sehun. Min Ah segera mengambil kado dari tangan Sehun dan menerjang Sehun dengan pelukannya. "Terima kasih pangeran ku !" pekiknya senang.

Sehun balas memeluk gadis kecil itu dan mengusap helai rambutnya pelan. "Sama – sama.."

Krystal tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. "Sebaiknya kita segera masuk, karena cuaca mulai terasa dingin.."

* * *

Pukul 12 malam, Jong In nampak berkutat dengan buku tebal di meja belajarnya. Namja tan itu terlihat serius memandangi isi buku tersebut dengan alis tertaut. Sesekali tangan pemuda itu akan membalik lembarannya.

"Arrggh !" Jong In mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Cukup ! Ia tak tahan !. Dari sekian Undang – undang, Jong In baru mengingat 5. Itupun kalau besok ia tak melupakannya. _Heol_ !. Belum ada setengah dari Undang – undang yang ia ingat.

"Dasar dosen sialan" gumamnya jengkel. Jong In ingin sekali tidur. Matanya sudah memberat sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Huh !. Salahkan saja dosen botak itu !. Seenaknya saja melakukan tes. Padahal kan muridnya belum siap.

Jika terus begini, bagaimana ia bisa cepat - cepat naik ke atas kasurnya ?.

TING TONG

Jong In menoleh pada pintu kamarnya ketika mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia mengernyitkan alis.

TING TONG

Kembali di dengarnya bel rumahnya dibunyikan. Jong In mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding di kamarnya. Siapa yang bertamu ?.

Jong In segera bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan buku tebalnya di atas meja belajar dan melangkah membuka pintu kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya kembali, Jong In berjalan menuju salah satu pintu berwarna putih gading di samping kamarnya.

TOK TOK

"Joonmyeon _hyung.._ " panggilnya dengan masih mengetok pintu kamar kakaknya itu. Tidak ada jawaban dari kakaknya. Jong In yakin Joonmyeon sudah tertidur pulas. Jong In menghela napas pelan. Ia kemudian menuruni anak tangga dengan wajah penasaran.

Pemuda tan itu berjalan mendekati pintu rumahnya dan membuka kuncinya.

"Siapa ?"

CKLEK

"Hallo, _bear_.."

DEG!

THE FUCK...?! Mata Jong In seketika membulat horor.

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Dengan seringai _sexy_ nya

"Aku menjemputmu sayang..".

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Cuap – cuap : SELAMAT NATAL BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN ya ! :3

Aku tahu ! Chap ini nggak nyambung dan wordnya dikit.. #Lagi dikejar waktu sihh..

Oke. Bagaimana menurut kalian ?. Alurnya cepet ya ?. Ia dong ! Soalnya aku lagi di kejar tugas numpuk nihh :') jadi mohon maaf ya...

Well. Big Thanks yang udah setia nge review ff gk mutu ini #waks dan yang udah nyempetin review. THANK YOU SO MUCHHHHHHHH :*

Btw chap ini momen HunKai nya gak dapet ya...soalnya aku gak dapat feelnya :( pas udah di ujung chap baru nongol wkwk. Oke Seperti sebelumnya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian yaw :3. Komen,Favorite, Or dlll.. karena semua itu akan menjadi penyemangatku untuk melanjutkan ff ini..

Salam hangat "SM1719"


	6. Chapter 5

23.30 KST

Sehun terlihat tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Sesekali, namja putih itu terdengar mengerang. Keringat mulai membasahi lehernya. Tak henti mengalir melewati pelipisnya.

"Hhh" Sehun bergerak – gerak gelisah. Tubuhnya ia gulingkan ke kanan dan ke kiri di atas kasurnya.

DEG

DEG

"Argh!"

Sehun membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang berlebihan di dadanya. Jantungnya seakan berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

DEG

DEG

Sehun semakin mengerang kesakitan. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit hingga membuatnya mengacak – acak rambutnya dengan brutal. Namja pale itu juga menjambaki rambutnya seiring dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

DEG

DEG

"Argh! Taekwoon!" Sehun berusaha memanggil nama pelayan pribadinya itu. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Menekan – nekannya seakan hal itu bisa meringankan rasa sakitnya.

DEG

DEG

Mata sebelah kirinya terasa memberat. "ARGH!" Sehun tidak kuasa menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya.

Shixun.

"Shixun...ku..mohon..Argh! Ber..hh..berhenti! Jebball!" Sehun memohon dengan tangannya yang memegangi mata sebelah kirinya. Seakan Shixun bisa mendengarnya.

DEG

DEG

"Angh!" Tapi sayangnya, sepertinya rasa sakit semakin kuat. Seakan siap meledak kapanpun. Meskipun begitu, ia mencoba bertahan. Namja pale itu terus mempertahankan kesadarannya dan tangannya terangkat pelan. Berusaha meraih botol obatnya yang ditempatkan di atas meja nakasnya.

DEG

DEG

Sehun meraih sebisa mungkin dan segera membuka tutup botol obatnya dengan tangan gemetar. Mengeluarkan pil yang berada di dalamnya ke atas telapak tangannya yang berkeringat.

DEG

TAK

Botol obat yang dipegang Sehun tiba – tiba saja terjatuh dan berguling di atas lantai keramik kamarnya. Menghasilkan bunyi yang lumayan keras di dalam ruangan sunyi itu. Pil – pil yang berwarna merah dan putih itu tercecer keluar dari tempatnya. Sehun memegangi kepalanya dan meringkuk kesakitan. Napas Sehun terdengar memburu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Tidak secepat itu...Oh Sehun.." Sehun menyeringai. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dari kasurnya dan menginjak pil – pil yang masih tercecer di atas lantai tersebut. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja riasnya. Menatap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat acak – acakan. Dengan mata kirinya yang kini memperlihatkan warna biru kelam.

"Kau pikir aku akan menuruti permintaan menyedihkanmu itu?" Sehun mendengus remeh menatap bayangannya sendiri. Seakan terdengar tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang selain dirinya. Sepertinya kita tahu sekarang. Siapa sosok yang satu ini.

Shixun memandang keluar jendela kamar Sehun. Alisnya terlihat mengerut tajam. Namun tak lama, ia menyeringai tipis. Shixun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah almari kamar Sehun. Membukanya tanpa ragu dan terlihat memilah – milah pakaian di dalamnya. Pilihannya tertuju pada sweater berwarna biru tua dan jeans hitam ketat. Sederhana. Jangan lupakan coat hitam yang juga ia ambil dari dalam almari itu.

"Baiklah..Saatnya menjemput beruang manisku.."

SM1719 PRESENT:

 **One Person is Good, One Person is Bad**

 **"Book 5"**

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In. (Karakter lain akan segera menyusul)

Rated : T – M

Warn !: Banyak typo yang bertebaran, bikin sakit perut dan bla bla bla

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah :)

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

 _Happy Read_

* * *

Sebuah mobil berjenis _Lamborghini Veneno Roadster_ , melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul malam itu. Mobil berwarna merah itu melaju dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang tidak pelan. Rambu lalu lintas tidak dihiraukan oleh pengemudi mobil itu. Lampu lalu lintas yang berkedip – kedip menunjukkan warna kuning juga ia abaikan. Untung saja tidak ada polisi di sana.

"Sehun ! Kurangi kecepatan mobilmu !" Jong In berseru heboh dengan tangan yang tak henti memegangi _seat belt_ nya erat. Ia menoleh pada Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya dengan takut – takut.

Gila! Ini benar – benar gila!.

Sekitar 20 menit yang lalu, ia diculik dari rumahnya dengan kasar oleh Sehun. Lebih tepatnya memaksa namja tan itu untuk ikut bersamanya. Ia bahkan tidak memberitahukan ayah, ibu dan kakaknya Joonmyeon sebelum pergi. Sehun segera menariknya keluar setelah membanting pintu rumahnya. _The Fuck_!. Ia yakin kedua orangtuanya mendengar bantingan pintu yang dibuat oleh Sehun itu.

Jong In juga tidak sempat mengambil handphonnya di dalam kamarnya. Sehun menyeretnya begitu saja. Dan sekarang, Sehun akan membawanya kemana?. Kenapa terkesan seperti lari dari kejaran seseorang?. Kalau boleh jujur, Jong In merasakan gejolak dalam perutnya berontak keluar selama berada di dalam mobil sehun. Oh..Jangan bilang kalau ia mulai terkena mabuk darat.

Sehun,ehm..Shixun tidak memperdulikan Jong In. Wajahnya datar dan tatapannya lebih dingin dari biasanya. Rahangnya juga mengeras. Sepertinya namja itu menahan marahnya.

"Sehun ! Hentikan mobilnya !" Jong In semakin berteriak heboh di dalam mobil Sehun ketika namja pale itu terkesan ugal – ugalan dan akan menghantam pohon di pinggir jalan. Ia panik !. Panik sekali !. Nyawanya seakan di pertaruhkan disini !.

Shixun tidak menghiraukan perintah Jong In. Ia malah semakin menaikkan kelajuan mobilnya menjadi semakin maksimal. Jong In merasa seperti terbang walaupun ia berada di dalam mobil. _What The Fuck_ !.

"OH SEHUN ! BERHENTI !"

Jong In berteriak kencang yang ajaibnya langsung membuat Shixun memelankan kecepatan mobilnya. Mobil merah itu berhenti di bawah sungai Han. Jong In tanpa mengatakan apapun segera keluar dari mobil lamborghini itu dan berlari keluar.

"Hoek !"

Shixun menyusul keluar. Ia menutup pintu kemudi mobilnya dan berjalan santai ke arah Jong In. Pemuda tan itu nampak membungkukkan badannya dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya di sana. Tanpa ada niatan membantu Jong In, Shixun hanya memandangi Jong In dari samping dan menatap lekat pemuda itu dengan kedua matanya yang memakai lensa kontak berwarna coklat.

Napas Jong In terdengar putus – putus dan memburu. Sekuat tenaga ia mengais udara untuk paru – parunya. "Apa kau sudah gila?!" Jong In menegakkan badannya dan menatap marah pada Shixun yang hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan nyawanya yang seakan melayang, ia meninju wajah Shixun hingga membuat pemuda putih itu mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya.

"Kau tahu kau hampir membuat kita mati dengan caramu mengemudi, _jerk_!" Jong In menggeram marah. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Sehun. Pemuda itu...Benar – benar mau membunuhnya !.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah ?!" Jong In berteriak di keheningan sungai Han. "Menarik dan memaksaku untuk mengikutimu..Kau bahkan membanting pintu rumahku !" Pemuda tan itu mengacak brutal rambut _dark pink_ nya. "Setelah kejadian ini, kau akan bersikap biasa – biasa saja di kampus ! Seolah tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya ! Apa kau hanya ingin bermain – main denganku ?!" Jong In menarik coat depan Shixun hingga jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti. "Katakan apa maumu yang sebenarnya, brengsek !" Jong In menatap manik Shixun dengan emosi. Setiap kata yang ia ucapkan penuh dengan penekanan yang kentara.

Shixun tetap diam. Tatapannya tak pernah berpaling dari kedua manik kelam Jong In. Melihat sikap yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda putih di depannya itu membuat Jong In menggeram marah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia melepas kasar cengkramannya pada coat depan Shixun dan kembali mengacak brutal rambutnya hingga terlihat berantakan.

"Sialan kau Sehun ! Apa selama ini semua tingkahmu di kampus adalah sebuah topeng ? Sebuah tipuan ?! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar – benar bajingan !" ucapnya murka. "Kau bahkan menciumku seenaknya ! Apa kau pikir aku akan semudah itu memberikannya untuk orang sepertimu ?!" Jong In meninggikan suaranya di akhir kalimat. Namja tan itu kemudian mendekat pada Shixun dan kembali meninju wajah pemuda itu.

Jong In menindih tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu di atas tanah. Kembali mencengkram kuat coat yang di pakai Shixun hingga namja itu sedikit terangkat dari tanah. "Aku tahu kau adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan terkenal ! Tapi kenapa kau seenaknya bersikap, hah ?! Aku bukan mainanmu !" Jong In menarik napasnya. "Bagaimana jika semua orang tahu kalau kau sebenarnya adalah namja brengsek huh ?!"

Kemarahan Jong In menggondok. Semua perlakuan yang Sehun tunjukkan padanya beberapa hari ini membuat kepalanya hampir meledak. Perlakuan Sehun seakan menunjukkan kalau dirinya hanyalah mainan namja pale itu. Dan Jong In benar – benar tidak terima !. Sudah cukup dengan perlakuan kurang ajar Sehun yang seenaknya menciumnya !.

BRUK

"Akh" Shixun dengan cepat membalikkan keadaan. Kini namja pale itu yang menindih tubuh Jong In di atas tanah. Kedua pergelangan tangan Jong In ia tahan. Matanya menatap tajam sekaligus dingin pada pemuda tan itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Lepaskan !" Jong In berontak dengan sekuat tenaga. Mencoba melepaskan cekalan tangan Sehun di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tahu ? Aku bisa saja membuatmu bisu atas semua yang sudah kau katakan tadi. Tapi, aku memaafkanmu karena kau tidak tahu apa – apa" Shixun berujar dingin. Menatap lekat kedua bola mata Jong In.

Jong In terdiam. Jujur saja perkataan Sehun yang terkesan seperti sebuah peringatan itu membuat dirinya sedikit merinding. Tatapan namja itu juga sangat dingin.

Mereka berdua terus berada dalam keadaan seperti itu selama beberapa menit. Saling menindih di atas tanah. Shixun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jong In. "Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Shixun. Jangan memanggilku lagi dengan nama menyedihkan itu" Shixun mengelus pipi kanan Jong In dengan jemarinya. Suaranya yang terdengar rendah dan berat membuat perut Jong In seakan tergelitik mendengar suara itu.

"Huh ?" Jong In memandang bingung pada namja yang menindihnya sekarang ini. Apa barusan Sehun menyuruhnya memanggil Shixun dan mengatakan namanya sendiri sebagai hal yang menyedihkan ?. Alis Jong In mengerut bingung. Jong In benar – benar dibuat bingung sekarang. Apa maksud namja ini ?.

Tanpa sadar Jong In memiringkan kepalanya membuat kesan polos. Shixun yang melihat hal itu menggeram rendah. Beruangnya ini benar – benar menggodanya !. Jangan salahkan dia kalau sesuatu bisa saja terjadi.

CUP

Shixun tanpa aba – aba mencium bibir tebal Jong In. Membuat pemilik bibir tebal itu segera membulatkan matanya terkejut. Shixun terus melumat kasar bibir Jong In tanpa perduli dengan berontakan yang di beri namja tan di bawahnya ini. Biarkan saja !. Siapa suruh menggoda dirinya dengan gaya polos ala anak kecil ?.

"Mmpphh !" Jong In terus memberi perlawanan. Ia tidak bisa bergerak leluasa karena kedua tangannya terkunci di atas kepalanya. Shixun hanya menahan kedua tangan Jong In dengan satu tangan. Dan tangan Shixun yang satunya mulai aktif berkeliling pada tubuh atas Jong In.

"MPPHH !"

Jong In semakin berontak ketika merasakan tangan dingin itu mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam kaos hitamnya. Mengelus – ngelus perut ratanya yang menampilkan abs samar dengan gerakan memutar. Sementara bibir Shixun terus bergerak melumat bibir Jong In. Berusaha membuka kedua belah bibir itu.

Seakan tahu, Jong In mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Tidak memberikan Sehun akses lebih pada bibirnya. Shixun menggeram.

"Angh~! Mmphh~" Jong In mengerang terkejut ketika tangan Sehun beralih kebawah dan meremas penisnya kuat dari luar celana jeans nya. Shixun segera melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Jong In ketika namja itu tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya karena terkejut dengan remasan yang ia beri. "Nggh~" Jong In menggeliat resah di bawah kungkungan Shixun. Lidah namja putih itu menggelitik langit – langit mulutnya. Belum lagi tangan itu kembali beralih memasuki kaosnya dan meraba – raba kulitnya.

Tidak dapat dipungkirinya kalau apa yang Sehun lakukan ini nikmat. Tapi Jong In masih sadar. Ia harus bisa lepas dari kungkungan namja ini sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkannya.

Shixun menyapa lidah Jong In dengan lidahnya dan mulai membelit lidah namja itu. Saliva yang entah milik siapa sudah turun mengalir melalui dagu Jong In. Turun hingga ke leher namja tan itu. Suara kecipak khas orang berciuman semakin terdengar kentara di kesunyian malam. "Mngghh~Amngh !" Jong In kembali mengerang terkejut. Dadanya membusung ke atas ketika tangan Sehun berhasil mencapai _nipple_ kanannya yang mulai menegang. Dengan terus melumat ganas bibir Jong In, Shixun memulai petualangannya di _nipple_ Jong In. Pemuda itu memulai aksinya dengan mengelus – ngelus lembut _nipple_ Jong In secara mengambang, lalu menggosok – gosoknya. Hal itu tak hayal membuat Jong In mendesah. Desahan namja itu teredam ciuman yang di berikan Shixun.

Shixun menyeringai di tengah aktivitasnya. Ia semakin gencar mengerjai _nipple_ Jong In yang sepertinya semakin mencuat itu. Ini gawat !. Jong In mulai terangsang !.

Jong In menggerak – gerakkan tangannya gelisah dalam cengkraman tangan Sehun. Napasnya hampir menipis. Dan ia butuh pasokan udara sekarang. Shixun merasa pergerakan tangan Jong In dalam cengkraman tangannya semakin brutal. Tahu kalau namja itu butuh bernapas, Shixun segera memutus ciuman itu. Hingga menghasilkan bunyi yang kentara. Dan jembatan benang saliva yang menghubungkan kedua bibir itu.

"Hahh...hahh...Lepashh...ahh~ Lepaskan aku..nggh" Jong In berbicara di tengah kegiatannya mendesah sekaligus meraup oksigen. Tangan Sehun tak henti – henti memberi serangan bertubi pada _nipple_ nya. "NGAHH~!" punggung Jong In melengkung nikmat. Sehun memelintir _nipple_ nya kuat. Sial !.

Dapat dilihatnya seringaian Sehun. Namja itu. Apa ia berniat memperkosa dirinya di tempat umum seperti ini ?!.

Mata dengan lensa kontak berwarna coklat itu semakin berkabut nafsu melihat penampilan Jong In saat ini. Lihatlah Jong In. Kedua mata sayu yang menatapnya memohon. Wajah yang memerah entah karena malu atau _horny_. Bibir merah merekah yang bengkak, terpoles saliva. Hingga turun ke lehernya yang jenjang. Rambutnya yang berantakan.

Oh... _So Sexy_ ! _Damn_!

Bagi Shixun. Jong In seakan menggodanya dengan penampilan seperti itu. Shixun semakin bersemangat dengan kegiatannya. Kepalanya ia lesakkan ke leher jenjang itu dan menjilati kulit yang terasa seperti perpaduan antara coklat dan vanilla itu.

"Ahh~! Hmhh.." Jong In menggigit bibirnya keras. Suara nista itu tak kuasa ia tahan seiring benda lembek dan basah tak bertulang yang semakin menyusuri kulit lehernya. "Hen...nghh~ Hentikan..Sehunn ! Aku..hahh..Aku mohonn !"

Mendengar perkataan Jong In, Shixun kembali menggeram marah.

"Oohh! Ugh~" Jong In merem melek ketika penisnya kembali di remas kuat oleh Sehun. Shixun mendongak menatap tajam pada Jong In. "Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Sehun ? Panggil aku Shixun !" Shixun kembali meremas – remas penis Jong In. Membuat Jong In hampir menjerit tertahan.

"Sepertinya kau harus diajarkan caranya, hm ?" Shixun menyeringai puas ketika merasakan penis Jong In yang semakin mengeras di balik celana jeansnya. "Kau harus dihukum, beruang nakal~" sambungnya dengan nada _sing a song._ Jong In lemas. Tubuhnya serasa seperti jeli saat ini. Ia hanya merintih mendapat perlakuan dari Sehun. Sekarang, ia tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan namja putih ini. Meskipun ada tenaga, rasanya percuma karena Sehun tidak akan melepaskannya.

Merasa tidak ada perlawanan dari Jong In, Shixun melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Jong In. Membuat kedua tangan Jong In langsung terkulai lemas. Sedangkan Shixun dengan tergesa menyingkap kaos yang dikenakan Jong In.

Shixun menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. Kini, di hadapannya terpampang perut dan dada tan yang mengkilap karena keringat. Oh ! jangan lupakan kedua _nipple_ yang mencuat itu. Seakan menantang dirinya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, _bear_ " Shixun langsung melahap nipple kanan Jong In ke dalam mulutnya. Menghasilkan erangan nikmat tak tertahankan dari bibir Jong In.

"Ngghh~ Ohh.."

Shixun melumat, mengulum dan menjilati _nipple_ itu. Sesekali giginya turut andil dalam permainannya. Menggigiti _nipple_ itu dengan gemas. Tangan kanannya mengangkat punggung Jong In dari tanah. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bermain dengan _nipple_ sebelah kiri Jong In. "Ngahh ! Shi...Shixunn..Ohh !" Jong In tanpa sadar mendesahkan nama Shixun. Kedua tangannya juga beralih memegang kepala Sehun dan meremat erat rambut _dark blue_ itu. Melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia terima.

Mendengar desahan Jong In, membuat Shixun senang bukan main. Ia semakin bersemangat dengan kegiatannya. Membuat Jong In semakin kewalahan dan mendesah semakin keras.

Setelah puas bermain dengan nipple kiri Jong In, tangan kiri Shixun kemudian beralih mengelus perut rata yang menampilkan abs samar itu. Sebelum tangannya sampai pada gundukan di tengah – tengah celana Jong In. Jong In mengerang pelan merasakan tangan itu berhenti dan sedikit menindih penisnya dari luar. Membuat celana jeansnya terasa semakin sesak.

"Ahh ! Ahh ! Ouuhh~ Shixun !" Jong In melengkung nikmat tatkala tangan putih itu mengurut pelan penisnya. Ia menekan kepala Sehun yang masih asyik dengan _nipple_ nya. Membuat kuluman Shixun pada _nipple_ nya semakin dalam.

Jong In terlihat pasrah sekarang. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tenaganya benar – benar sudah menghilang. Tubuhnya seperti sudah lembek tak memiliki tulang. Saat ini, ia berharap ada seseorang yang datang dan menghentikan aksi Sehun.

Shixun melepas kulumannya pada _nipple_ Jong In dan memandang wajah namja itu. Tangannya tak henti memberi servis pada penis pemuda tan ini. Ia memperhatikan wajah beruangnya lekat – lekat. Bagaimana bibir itu terus mendesah pelan memanggil namanya. Bagaimana wajah itu yang semakin memerah tomat. Dengan tatapan sayu yang terkesan pasrah itu.

" _Moan for me, bear._ "

"Akh~Akh~nyahh !" Jong In dapat merasakan precumnya semakin deras keluar membanjiri _underwear_ yang ia kenakan. Ukh ! Sesak.

"Kau benar – benar membuatku tidak tahan lagi.." Sehun berujar dengan suara serak menahan gairahnya. Ia mengecupi bibir tebal yang terus mendesah itu. Tangannya mulai naik melepas kancing celana jeans yang di kenakan Jong In. Lalu turun melepas zipper nya. Menampakkan sebagian _boxer_ hitam dengan pertengahan yang nampak menonjol ketat.

Oh tidak ! Sehun benar – benar berniat memperkosanya di sini !. _Good_ !. Seseorang, segeralah datang menyelamatkannya !.

"Kau ingin langsung ke inti..atau foreplay dulu, hum ?" Shixun berujar rendah. Telunjuk kanannya memutar pelan mengelilingi gundukan Jong In. "Ahh~ An..andwae..nghh..Shixun.." Jong In menggeleng pelan. Menolak walau sekarang ia cukup terangsang.

Shixun menyeringai _sexy_ melihat penolakan lemah Jong In. "A...a...aa~ Aku tidak menerima penolakanmu, sayang"

"Tuan Sehun !"

Shixun menggeram marah ketika mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya, menginterupsi kegiatannya. Jong In terlihat lemas dengan napas beratnya yang memburu. Ia melirik pada Shixun yang kini menoleh kebelakang.

Oh ! Ia benar – benar akan berterima kasih kepada siapapun orang yang sudah memangil Sehun hingga membuat namja putih itu berhenti.

Taekwoon berlari mendekati Sehun. Ketika sampai di sana, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat seorang namja tan yang menurutnya familiar itu tengah terkulai lemas dalam keadaan yang berantakan. Bahkan celana jeans itu sudah akan turun dari tempatnya. Hal itu tak hayal membuat Taekwoon membulatkan matanya horor.

"Apa yang kau lihat ?" Sehun menginterupsi dengan nada mengintimidasi. Ia memicingkan matanya tajam seakan memberi peringatan pada pria di depannya itu. Taekwoon segera sadar dan berdehem keras. Rasanya suaranya seakan tertahan di tenggorokannya sendiri.

"Maaf" ujarnya dengan canggung. Sementara Jong In mulai mendorong – dorong lemas dada bidang Sehun. "Lepaskan aku.." lirihnya lemas. Shixun melirik pada Jong In. Untuk beberapa menit, mereka masih dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dengan Jong In yang berada dalam rengkuhan Shixun. Keduanya saling tatap. Menyelami manik mata satu sama lain.

"Taekwoon. Aku mau kau menjelaskan padanya setelah sampai di rumah Sehun" Shixun memutus kontak matanya dengan Jong In dan memerintah tegas. Taekwoon sempat terdiam terkejut atas perintah tuannya itu. Tapi ketika melihat tatapan datar nan dingin itu, membuat ia kembali harus berdehem dan mengangguk pelan.

Jong In sempat mengerutkan alisnya bingung ketika mendengar penuturan Sehun. Apa maksud Sehun dengan menjelaskan semuanya padanya ?. Kini, tanda tanya besar bersarang di pikirannya. Shixun kembali memandang Jong In sebelum merapikan pakaian namja tan itu. Setelah memakaikan celana jeans Jong In dan merapikan bajunya, Shixun segera mengangkat Jong In dan menggendongnya bridal.

"Hey ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Turunkan aku !" Tidak di dengarnya protesan Jong In dan terus berjalan menuju mobil lamborghininya. Ia memasukkan Jong In ke dalam mobilnya sebelum ia juga ikut menyusul masuk.

Tak lama, mobil lamborghini itu melaju meninggalkan sungai Han. Di ikuti motor sport merah yang di pakai Taekwoon di belakangnya.

* * *

Saat ini Jong In berada di rumah besar Sehun. Ia di tinggalkan berdua dengan Taekwoon di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Sehun-maksudku Shixun- sendiri pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Atas perintah Shixun, Taekwoon mulai menceritakan keadaan Sehun yang sebenarnya pada Jong In dari awal. Jong In bahkan tak bisa menahan ekspresi terkejutnya ketika mendengar cerita Taekwoon tersebut. Awalnya Jong In tidak bisa mempercayainya begitu saja. Namun setelah melihat ekspresi pemuda di depannya itu yang menunjukkan kesungguhan, membuat ia harus percaya dan paham. Sekarang, ia tahu kenapa Sehun mendadak berubah dan berbeda saat berada di kampus.

"Jadi begitu..." Taekwoon menjeda kalimatnya . "Maafkan tuan Sehun jika dia sudah berbuat yang tidak – tidak padamu..Itu semua bukan tuan Sehun yang melakukannya melainkan Shixun" sambungnya meminta maaf pada Jong In yang sekarang hanya memasang tampang melongo di depannya. Jong In lalu menggeleng dan tersenyum maklum. "Ehh..tidak apa – apa kok...Aku bisa memahaminya.." Jong In mengangkat tangannya dan menggerakannya dengan canggung. Ia lalu menoleh dan memandang tangga rumah Sehun dengan ekspresi yang sulit di baca.

Taekwoon berdehem pelan hingga membuat Jong In kembali menoleh padanya. "Jadi...Namamu Kim Jong In ?". Jong In mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah memperkenalkan dirinya tadi pada Taekwoon. "Kau sekelas dengan tuan Sehun ?" tanya Taekwoon kembali. Jong In mengangkat pelan bahunya. "Ya...begitulah..".

"Maaf jika Shixun membawa paksa dirimu di tengah malam seperti ini..". Jong In tertawa pelan. "Haha.. Gwaenchanha" dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan. Taekwoon menganggukan kepalanya paham lalu tersenyum tipis. "Namaku Jung Taekwoon. Aku adalah pelayan pribadi tuan Sehun..Kau bisa memanggilku Taekwoon _hyung_ " Taekwoon memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jong In dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada namja tan itu. Jong In menerima uluran tangan Taekwoon.

"Jadi...Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Sehun..Ah, maksudku Shixun berada di sungai Han ?" Jong In bertanya ingin tahu. Jujur ia ingin berterima kasih pada pemuda di depannya ini karena telah berhasil menyelamatkannya tepat waktu.

Taekwoon mendengus pelan. "Yah...Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena mendengar suara mesin mobil yang dinyalakan dari garasi rumah. Aku sempat bingung kemana Shixun pergi. Tapi aku ingat tuan Sehun pernah bilang kalau dia sudah menyalakan GPS mobilnya tanpa sepengetahuan Shixun.." jelasnya.

Taekwoon benar – benar terbangun dari tidurnya. Awalnya, telinganya mendengar ada suara benda seperti terjatuh yang cukup keras dari luar kamarnya. Tapi ia abaikan karena menurutnya itu mungkin hanya suara kucing yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah benda. Ia pun kembali tidur. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Taekwoon membelalakkan matanya horor ketika mendengar suara mesin mobil yang dinyalakan dari garasi rumah. Taekwoon benar – benar terkejut saat itu. Ia berlari keluar dan menemukan mobil lamborghini Sehun sudah melaju keluar dari pekarangan rumah. Pemuda itu sempat mengernyit heran. Ini pukul 11 malam dan seharusnya tuannya itu sudah tidur. Pikirannya pun jatuh pada Shixun. Siapa lagi yang berlaku seenaknya selain kepribadian bad itu ?. Ck ! Taekwoon kembali mengumpat ketika dirinya tidak berhasil mencegah Shixun. Untungnya saat dalam pencarian, Taekwoon mengingat perkataan Sehun yang sudah menyalakan GPS mobilnya.

"Apa penyakit Sehun itu...Memburuk, atau membaik ?" Jong In bertanya yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Taekwoon. Ia mengatakannya dengan hati – hati. Jong In tidak bermaksud untuk mengejek Sehun. Namja tan itu hanya ingin tahu saja. Dan entah kenapa saat menanyakan hal itu, jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tiba – tiba ia merasa gugup. _Heol_ !.

Taekwoon menggeleng pelan. "Shixun semakin menjadi dan sering keluar secara tidak terduga. Terakhir tuan Sehun memeriksakan kondisinya, dokter mengatakan tidak ada kemajuan dan malah memburuk," Taekwoon berujar pelan. Mengingat bagaimana wajah tuannya yang semakin terlihat sendu dan tertekan.

Jong In mengangguk paham. "Maaf...Aku hanya ingin bertanya" Jong In menunjukkan raut wajah menyesal yang hanya di balas senyuman maklum dari Taekwoon. Keadaan menjadi hening setelah perkataan Jong In. Tidak ada yang membuka suaranya lagi. Saling tenggelam dalam pikiran masing – masing.

Jong In menghela napasnya berat dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa. Entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat lelah. Lelah dengan semua yang sudah ia alami belakangan ini. Tiba – tiba Jong In merasakan kekecewaan yang besar dalam dirinya. Ketika tahu hal sebenarnya yang membuat Sehun menjadi seperti ini, entah kenapa ia terlihat kecewa. Jadi.. Sehun tidak melakukannya ?. Melainkan kepribadian lain yang berada dalam diri sehun ?.

Jadi yang mengambil first kiss nya adalah Shixun ? dan bukan Sehun ?.

Jong In kembali menghela napas berat. Ia semakin bingung dengan semua ini.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku saat ini ? Kenapa aku merasa kecewa ketika tahu hal yang sebenarnya ?'

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Okee. No comment lah. Maaf semakin gaje.-_-

Sebenarnya aku lagi uring – uringan. Kalian yang sempet nge-review ff ku yang satunya 'I and You' ilang dan gak ada di kotak review. Aku sempat terkejut. Tapi syukurlah bisa di baca walau dari email. WTF. Aku gak ngerti apa yang terjadi pada ffn ini. Dan yah..hal itu sempat membuatku kecewa.

Oke. How about this Chap ? aku tunggu review kalian ya. Biar semangatku naik lagi dan moodku ada buat ngetik ff ini ^^

Salam hangat "SM1719"


	7. Chapter 6

JongIn menutup pagar rumah Sehun. Ia menoleh pada jendela lantai dua rumah pemuda pucat itu. Setelah Sehun-Shixun-pergi meninggalkan JongIn dan Taekwoon diruang tamu, anak itu tidak keluar dari kamarnya lagi. Hingga JongIn berpamitan pulang pun, Sehun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya barang sesenti.

"Haaah.." JongIn menghela napas kasar. Sekarang sudah sangat larut. Bus pemberhentian terakhir didekat perumahan ini juga pasti sudah lewat. Sekarang, JongIn hanya harus menunggu taksi lewat untuk membawanya kembali pulang.

JongIn berjalan pelan dan berdiri dibawah lampu jalanan. Kepalanya sesekali menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan keadaan jalan raya. Kaki kanannya menggesek-gesek tanah yang dipijaknya dengan pelan. Udara malam cukup menusuk kulit tannya yang tak terbalut jaket. Ingat kalau Shixun secara paksa menariknya keluar rumah?

Uuuh..Kalau mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, pipi JongIn memanas. Ingin sekali ia meninju wajah Sehun, karena sudah melecehkannya. Tapi apa daya. Itu bukan salah pemuda pucat itu. Melainkan 'kepribadian gelapnya'.

'"Haah.." Lagi, JongIn menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Shixun ya.."

Mengingat pemuda itu, entah kenapa membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa kecewa. Pikirannya masih belum bisa menerima keadaan yang sudah Taekwoon jelaskan padanya tadi. Sehun punya kepribadian ganda? Sungguh sulit dipercaya.

Kepalanya mendongak, dan disaat itulah sebuah taksi sedang melintas tak jauh ditempatnya berdiri. JongIn melambaikan tangan kanannya pelan, menyuruh taksi itu untuk berhenti didepannya. Pemuda tan itu kemudian membuka pintu penumpang taksi dan masuk kedalamnya.

Taksi yang dinaiki oleh JongIn mulai berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang berdiri dibawah pohon, tak jauh dari tempat JongIn berdiri tadi.

Sehun

Dengan jaket hitam dan topi hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, pemuda pucat itu sedari tadi tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya pada taksi yang JongIn naiki.

SM1719 PRESENT:

 **One Person is Good, One Person is Bad**

 **"Book 6"**

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In. (Karakter lain akan segera menyusul)

Rated : T – M

Warn !: Banyak typo yang bertebaran, bikin sakit perut dan bla bla bla

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah :)

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

 _Happy Read_

* * *

Sehun melenguh pelan. Perasaan pertama yang ia rasakan ketika bangun tidur pagi ini adalah: kepalanya yang terasa seperti berputar-putar. Sakit sekali. Sehun sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian apa-apa sebelumnya. Yang ia ingat terakhir kali, dirinya berada dikamar dan berusaha meminum obatnya-

Shixun!

Astaga! Sehun baru menyadarinya sekarang! Apa saja yang sudah Shixun lakukan semalaman?.

Sehun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari kasur. Hampir saja tubuhnya oleng dan menabrak nakas disebelah kasurnya, ketika pening dikepalanya semakin terasa berdenyut-denyut. Pemuda pucat itu lalu berjalan pelan dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ungh...Taekwoon _hyung_ ," Sehun memanggil nama Taekwoon dengan lirih. Tak berselang lama, pintu berwarna putih gading disebelah kanan kamarnya terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok laki-laki dengan pakaian casualnya dan rambut yang berantakan. Sepertinya Taekwoon baru saja bangun tidur.

"Apa Anda sudah bangun?"

Sehun tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Taekwoon. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya pelan,"Uuh..Apa yang terjadi semalam? Apa Shixun keluar?" tanyanya pelan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Taekwoon terdiam cukup lama. Saat ini, yang ada didalam pikiran Taekwoon adalah: bagaimana caranya dia menyampaikan rentetan peristiwa yang terjadi semalaman, dan bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan kelakuan Shixun semalaman. Tiba-tiba, Taekwoon teringat satu kejadian. Dimana Shixun tengah memangku sosok namja dengan kulit tan, di pinggir sungai Han, dan keadaan namja tan itu terlihat sangat berantakan.

" _Hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun menepuk pelan bahu kanan Taekwoon. Segera saja pemuda tinggi minim ekspresi itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"O-oh..Maafkan saya.."

Sehun mengernyit melihat tingkah Taekwoon," _hyung_..Aku bertanya padamu apa yang terjadi semalam?" Sehun kembali bertanya. Kali ini terselip nada menuntut didalam pertanyaannya. "Apa Shixun melakukan sesuatu?"

"Sebenarnya...Ada beberapa hal yang harus saya sampaikan pada Anda.." Taekwoon bersuara pelan. Ia melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sehun yang nampak menegang kecil. "Ini mengenai namja yang dibawa Shixun..."

Wajah Sehun kembali menegang. Ia hanya diam memandang namja yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya itu.

"Saya sudah tahu siapa namja itu...namanya Kim JongIn."

DEG

Kedua bola mata Sehun melebar mendengar pemberitahuan Taekwoon. "Apa?"

* * *

JongIn memandang papan tulis didepannya dengan tidak semangat. Kedua pipinya ia gembungkan pelan. Tak jarang helaan napas kasar terdengar dari pemuda itu.

"Issh..Tenganglah sedikit, Kkam!" Seorang wanita menegurnya kesal. JongIn menoleh, dan mendapati gadis berambut hitam-pink disebelahnya, tengah menatap layar laptopnya dengan wajah merengut sebal. JongIn mengganti atensi pandangannya kearah laptop didepan wanita itu.

Oohh...Ternyata gadis ini sedang menonton drama picisan?

"Hahh..Jam berapa kelas dimulai, Irene?" Yang ditanya menoleh. Irene-nama gadis berambut hitam-pink itu- mengangkat tangannya yang mengenakan jam tangan.

"Dua puluh menit lagi," Irene menjawab cuek dan kembali menatap layar laptopnya serius. JongIn terdiam sesaat. Dua puluh menit lagi kelasnya dimulai. Itu berarti masih lama.

"Haahh..."

"Ck! Berhentilah menghela napas! Aku ingin berkonsentrasi menonton!" Irene berseru kesal dan menatap JongIn yang berada disebelahnya dengan sengit. Namja tan disebelahnya itu hanya memasang wajah melongonya, dan jangan lupakan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Kau kan pakai headset! Bagaimana bisa mendengar helaan napasku yang pelan?" JongIn bertanya bingung yang langsung dihadiahi geplakan dibelakang kepalanya oleh Irene.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Kau menghela napas sangat keras! Dan itu menggangguku, dasar hitam!" sembur Irene tajam. JongIn hanya bersungut kecil sambil memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut pelan. Dengan jahil, JongIn mengarahkan tangannya cepat pada spasi keyboard dilaptop Irene, yang otomatis membuat drama yang ditonton gadis itu seketika berhenti.

Irene berteriak kesal dan menjauhkan laptopnya dari jangkauan JongIn,"Dasar hitam!" ejeknya sadis.

JongIn hanya mendelik tajam pada Irene, lalu memilih mengalihkan pandangannya.

DEG

JongIn bisa melihat Sehun yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat pucat dan lesu. Sehun bahkan berjalan menuju bangkunya tanpa menghiraukan keadaan disekitarnya. Ada apa dengan namja pucat itu?

JongIn terdiam beberapa menit sembari memandangi punggung Sehun, sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain.

* * *

Kelas sudah bubar beberapa menit yang lalu. JongIn terlihat mengemasi buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Ia mengecek handphonenya sebentar, kemudian bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya.

"JongIn _hyung_!"

JongIn menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya ketika dirasa ada yang memanggilnya. JongIn dapat melihat Sehun yang kini tengah berjalan cepat kearahnya. Hah? Kearahnya?

"JongIn _hyung_...Kita perlu bicara," Sehun menatap datar pada JongIn sesampainya didepan namja tan itu. Ia menggerakkan dagunya menuju tangga penghubung atap kampus. Menyuruh JongIn untuk mengikutinya menaiki tangga.

JongIn masih terdiam pada posisinya, lebih tepatnya masih mencerna kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Apa tadi Sehun mengajak dirinya berbicara?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu _hyung_?" Suara Sehun memecahkan pikiran JongIn. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri pada anak tangga, bersama dengan tas punggungnya yang ia biarkan menggelantung sebelah pada pundaknya.

JongIn mengangguk ragu, sebelum melangkahkan tungkai kakinya mengikuti Sehun menaiki tangga.

* * *

"JongIn _hyung_ , katakan padaku..Apa kau tadi malam berada dirumahku?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuatnya menelan salivanya pelan. Apa Sehun sudah mengetahui kejadian tadi malam? Apa Sehun tahu? Jangan-jangan kejadian yang di bawah sungai Han itu...

BLUSH

JongIn menggeleng pelan dengan pipi yang sedikit merona merah,"Y-ya..Begitulah.." jawabnya terbata. Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung ketika melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan JongIn.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah.."

BLUSH

JongIn menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggeleng cepat,"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa!"

Sehun terdiam sesaat sebelum menghela napasnya pelan. Keadaan mulai menghening. Sehun memandang langit biru diatasnya, sementara JongIn sibuk menenangkan diri dan pikirannya.

"JongIn _hyung.._ " Sehun memanggil JongIn pelan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati JongIn yang sudah memandang wajahnya. "Taekwoon _hyung_ sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku tadi pagi.." lanjutnya pelan. JongIn mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, guna mencerna perkataan Sehun. Ia hanya diam membiarkan Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman belakangan ini..Sebenarnya..Ini bukan kemauanku. Percayalah _hyung_.."

"Aku tahu." Sehun menatap lekat kedua manik hitam didepannya. "Taekwoon _hyung_ juga sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku.." JongIn menjeda kalimatnya sejanak. Ia memandang ragu kearah Sehun,"Dan juga..tentang penyakit yang kau alami.." lanjutnya hati-hati. Sehun nampak membola terkejut mendengarnya, tapi pemuda pucat itu segera mengganti ekspresinya dan tersenyum masam.

"Ya...Taekwoon _hyung_ juga mengatakan itu.."

JongIn memandang prihatin pada Sehun. Ia dengan segera mengganti pandangannya ketika pemuda itu kembali menoleh padanya. "Maaf Sehun...Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun mengenai hal ini.." JongIn berjanji. Tanpa sadar, ia memilin ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya dengan pelan.

Sehun terlihat hanya diam menatap lekat pada JongIn. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan,"Ya... _hyung_ tidak perlu meminta maaf..Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf. Aku pasti sudah melakukan hal yang membuat _hyung_ kesal," kata Sehun dan kembali menoleh memandang langit biru diatasnya.

JongIn memandang Sehun dari samping. Terpaan angin membuat beberapa helai rambut biru Sehun berkibar lembut.

"Sebenarnya..Itu semua bukanlah kemauanku, _hyung.._ Kau pasti sudah mengerti maksudku, kan?" Sehun melanjutkan dan menoleh pada JongIn. JongIn terdiam melihat kedua manik cokelat Sehun.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau mungkin karena matahari yang saat itu bersinar terang, ia bisa melihat raut sendu pada wajah Sehun.

"E-ehh..Ya..tidak apa-apa..Aku tahu, semua ini bukan salahmu.." JongIn tersenyum canggung. Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan matanya pada pemandangan didepannya.

Sehun terdiam sejenak,"Ya..Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti _hyung_.."

Keadaan kembali hening. JongIn dan Sehun tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing.

"Sehun...Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," JongIn mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh menatap wajah Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya diam dan memperhatikan JongIn.

"Taekwoon _hyung_ bilang..Karena suatu kejadian, kau jadi mendapatkan penyakit itu.." JongIn menghentikan kalimatnya ketika merasakan tubuh Sehun yang menegang mendengar kalimatnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, dan menyuruh JongIn untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku..Masih tidak percaya.." sambung JongIn dan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada ragu. Pemuda tan itu meremat tali tasnya. Sedangkan namja pucat disebelahnya, hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya pelan.

"Ya...Aku tahu, sangat sulit bagi _hyung_ untuk mempercayainya.." Sehun menjawab pelan. Namja itu menghela napasnya lelah dan tersenyum masam,"Aku..juga tidak ingin semua ini terjadi padaku.." lanjutnya. JongIn hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Saat itu..Entah kenapa semua yang aku lihat berubah menjadi menakutkan..Aku tidak bisa menghadapinya sendirian, hingga aku merasa tertekan.."

JongIn memandang sedih pada Sehun

"Dan secara tiba-tiba saja...Penyakit itu sudah ada didalam tubuhku..Dan 'dia' benar-benar menguasai kesadaranku.." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal ditiap sisi. Kepalanya menunduk pelan,"Saat ini..Aku harus fokus untuk menyembuhkan penyakit sialan ini..Aku ingin 'dia' menghilang dari dalam tubuhku," Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan ringisan pelan.

JongIn tertegun menatap wajah Sehun. Pemuda di sampingnya ini..Entah kenapa terlihat sangat rapuh. Tatapan kosong, serta raut lelah diwajahnya. JongIn baru tahu, namja yang selama ini sangat dikenal publik dengan luas, namja yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum hangat, namja yang selalu menunjukkan wajah pemimpinnya, ternyata menyimpan kerapuhan didalam dirinya.

"Aku lelah berakting seakan-akan aku tidak apa-apa.." Sehun menoleh pada JongIn,"Padahal..ini sangat menyakitkan.." lanjutnya pelan.

JongIn terdiam mengamati raut wajah Sehun,"Ya.."

Sehun tersenyum kecil pada JongIn,"aku ingin semua ini berakhir.."

JongIn mengangguk pelan. Namja tan itu ikut menampakkan senyum kecilnya. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Sehun.."

JongIn dan Sehun saling melempar senyuman. Mereka kemudian menikmati pemandangan dari atap kampus dalam diam.

" _Hyung_...kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah mengatakan rahasiaku pada siapapun..Aku cukup sulit membuka diri pada orang lain.." Sehun menatap kedua manik hitam JongIn,"Kau adalah orang pertama yang mendengarkannya.."

* * *

" _Kau adalah orang pertama yang mendengarkannya.."_

JongIn memberhentikan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Namja tan itu mengamati jalanan didepannya, dimana banyak orang-orang yang berjalan menyeberangi _zebra cross_.

JongIn mengangkat tangan kanannya. Gigi-giginya tanpa sadar menggigiti ujung kuku ibu jarinya. Kebiasaan JongIn ketika anak itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Perkataan Sehun diatap kampus hari ini..Entah kenapa terus berterbangan didalam kepalanya. JongIn bisa mengingat dengan detail perkataan yang Sehun ucapkan padanya tersebut.

"Aku adalah yang pertama mendengar rahasianya?" monolognya berpikir. Sehun tidak pernah menceritakan rahasianya pada siapapun. Anak itu terkadang memilih menyendiri didalam perpustakaan kampus, daripada bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Tapi..jika dipikir-pikir lagi..JongIn belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Sehun. JongIn bahkan tidak pernah jalan bersama anak itu, meskipun hanya kekantin kampus. JongIn lebih memilih duduk dibawah pohon sendirian, dan tertidur disana. Kalaupun Sehun dan JongIn berbicara, itupun hanya membicarakan hal yang perlu. Selanjutnya, tidak ada hal lain lagi yang perlu dibicarakan.

JongIn memandang stir kemudinya kosong. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Sehun. Tapi, kenapa sangat mudah baginya untuk mengetahui rahasia anak itu?

TINN! TINN!

JongIn terlonjak kecil ketika mendengar suara klakson mobil yang memekakan telinga dari belakang mobilnya. Ia memandang lampu lalu lintas yang kini sudah menunjukkan warna hijau. Buru-buru JongIn menjalankan mobilnya dengan pandangan menyesal kepada mobil-mobil lain yang berada dibelakang mobilnya.

Ukh...Ia melamun.

* * *

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Namja pucat itu menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya. Haah...Hari ini entah kenapa sangat melelahkan baginya. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya kekanan. Memandang keadaan diluar, dari balik jendela kamarnya.

JongIn

Sehun tidak habis pikir Shixun akan menyeret JongIn kedalam masalah ini. Kenapa kepribadian sialan itu membawa-bawa JongIn?

Sehun menghela napas kasar. Ketika Taekwoon memberikan informasi padanya tadi pagi, Sehun sudah sangat terkejut. Apalagi ketika tahu kalau namja tan yang sempat bersama Shixun itu adalah JongIn. Awalnya, Sehun sempat mengelak kasar pemikirannya. Tapi, dia tahu dia tidak bisa membuang jauh pemikiran itu, karena memang JongIn lah yang dibawa Shixun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Shixun?" Sehun menggumam pelan. Namja pucat itu membawa lengan kanannya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sekarang, yang ia pikirkan adalah JongIn. Sehun takut namja tan itu akan tersakiti karena Shixun.

Terlebih lagi, JongIn sudah tahu banyak tentang rahasia yang selama ini dipendamnya. Ia tidak menyangka JongIn akan mengetahui rahasianya, terlebih ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada JongIn.

"Semoga JongIn _hyung_ baik-baik saja."

Malam hari ini, udara sudah cukup menusuk kulit. JongIn memeluk erat kedua lengannya. Padahal ia sudah menutup jendela kamarnya. JongIn bahkan sudah membungkus dirinya dengan selimutnya yang tebal. Tapi kenapa udara masih terasa dingin?

"Ukh! Dinginnya!" JongIn mengeluh keras. Namja tan itu lantas beranjak dari kasurnya dengan pelan. Dinginnya lantai keramik langsung menusuk telapak kakinya.

JongIn membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamar kakaknya. "Joonmyeon _hyung_!" JongIn setengah berteriak memanggil kakaknya. Tangan kanannya menggedor-gedor pelan pintu kamar Joonmyeon.

"Aishh! Sebentar!"

Samar-samar JongIn dapat mendengar sahutan dari dalam kamar Joonmyeon. Tak lama, pintu putih itu terbuka, menampakkan Joonmyeon dengan sweater pink, dan segelas cokelat hangat ditangannya.

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan alis ketika melihat penampilan adiknya yang mirip kepompong didepannya. "Ada apa?"

" _hyung_..Aku pinjam sweater putihmu! Ini dingin sekali!" JongIn berucap ragu diawal, dan menyeru keras di akhir kalimatnya. JongIn sempat heran melihat penampilan kakaknya yang mengenakan sweater pink itu. Ck! Girly sekali!

"Eoh..Kenapa tidak pakai punyamu sendiri? Sebentar.." Joonmyeon kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Punyaku dicuci ibu!" JongIn menyahut datar.

Setelah meminjam sweater Joonmyeon, JongIn kembali kedalam kamarnya. Segera saja namja tan itu memakai sweater milik kakak pendeknya itu.

Uh?

JongIn menatap cermin didepannya dengan kerutan kening. Kenapa ukuran sweater ini besar sekali? JongIn ingat kalau tubuh kakaknya lebih kecil daripada tubuhnya sendiri. Bahkan sweater itu sampai menutupi sebagian lututnya.

JongIn mengernyit curiga. Ini bukan sweater milik kakaknya! JongIn sadar betul kakaknya punya tubuh pendek dan kecil! Mana bisa berubah drastis jadi besar dan tinggi secepat itu!

"Ck! Apa ini milik Kris _hyung_?" monolognya datar mengamati sweater putih yang dikenakannya itu.

DRRTT DRRRTT

JongIn menoleh ketika mendengar handphonenya berdering dan bergetar pelan diatas kasur. Segera saja JongIn berjalan mendekat dan mengambil handphonenya. JongIn mengecek sejenak layar handphonenya yang menampilkan nama seseorang yang menghubunginya itu.

' _Shixun'_

DEG

JongIn membulatkan matanya horor. Shixun? Shixun menghubunginya? _What the fuck_?! Seingatnya ia tidak memiliki nomor Shixun-atau Sehun- Tapi kenapa bisa...?

 _Heol_! Sejak kapan nomor ini bersemayam didalam handphonenya?! Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya?

Dengan ragu, JongIn mengangkat panggilan itu, "Hallo..?"

" _Kenapa kau lama sekali menjawab, bear?"_

JongIn mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa ini benar Shixun? Lalu Sehun...?

"Maaf, aku pergi kedapur tadi.."

" _Sudahlah..yang penting kau mengangkat teleponku. Bear..datanglah kerumahku. Aku membutuhkanmu!"_

JongIn terkesiap mendengar nada memerintah dari sambungan teleponnya. Ia memandang aneh pada jendela kamarnya. "M-Mworago?"

" _Datanglah kemari secepatnya. Aku membutuhkanmu."_

"Ha? Ta-tapi-"

" _Aku tidak menerima penolakan! Aku akan mengirimkan alamat rumahku, dan kau harus segera sampai di rumahku sekitar 25 menit!"_

JongIn membola horor,"M-MWORAGO?!" kagetnya.

" _Aku akan menunggumu, bear. Jangan sampai kau terlambat!"_

"YAK! Apa yang kau katakan, huh?! Jangan seenaknya memerintah karena aku tidak akan menurutinya! Dan lagi, dari mana kau tahu nomor-"

TUUT TUUT

JongIn menjauhkan handphonenya. Panggilannya diputus sepihak.

"HALLO? HALLO? SHIXUN? SEHUN?!"

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Benar-benar diputus ternyata. JongIn mendengus kasar. Ia mengacak pelan rambut _dark pink_ nya, dan meraih kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak diatas nakas.

JongIn bergegas keluar kamar tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya saat ini. "Aishh! Shixun sialan!"

* * *

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, mobil hitam JongIn sudah berada didepan gerbang besar rumah Sehun. JongIn mengebut dijalan tadi. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Bahkan, JongIn dengan patuh mengikuti perintah Shixun. Padahal, anak itu sudah bilang tidak akan mengikuti kemauan Shixun di telepon tadi. Ingat?

Gerbang rumah Sehun terbuka, dan mobil JongIn memasuki pelataran rumah dengan perlahan. Ketika JongIn keluar dari mobilnya, namja tan itu disambut oleh Taekwoon yang mengenakan jas hitamnya.

"Selamat datang, JongIn.."

JongIn mengangguk pelan. Keningnya sempat mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati Taekwoon menatapnya dengan pandangan terpana. " _Hyung_?"

Taekwoon segera tersadar dan berdehem pelan. Mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Baik..Shixun sudah menunggumu dikamarnya.."

JongIn membola,"tu-tunggu?! Dikamar?!" JongIn bertanya histeris yang hanya diangguki oleh Taekwoon. "Ta-tapi kenapa? _Hyung_..! Apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun?"

Taekwoon menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan JongIn,"Aku tidak tahu..Tapi, Shixun sudah kembali menguasai kesadaran tuan Sehun sekitar 45 menit yang lalu. Dia tiba-tiba datang dan menyuruhku untuk menyambutmu disini..."

JongIn terdiam. Ia mulai berpikir. Jika diingat-ingat, JongIn baru saja berbicara dengan sosok Sehun dikampus siang ini. Tapi malam ini..Sehun sudah berubah menjadi Shixun.

Cepat sekali bergantinya..

"Cepatlah masuk..! Shixun sudah menunggumu." Suara Taekwoon menyadarkan JongIn dari lamunannya. JongIn mengangguk pelan, dan dengan ragu mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah besar itu.

Taekwoon hanya diam mengamati punggung JongIn yang semakin masuk kedalam rumah. "Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya.."

* * *

TOK TOK

"Sehu-maksudku Shixun?" Hampir saja JongIn salah menyebutkan nama. JongIn mengetok pelan kamar Sehun. Uhh..Mendadak kepala JongIn pening karena bingung mau mengatakan Sehun atau Shixun. Dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh..Benar-benar membuatnya bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Masuklah, _bear_!" Suara Shixun samar-samar menyahut panggilan JongIn.

JongIn terdiam cukup lama didepan pintu kamar Sehun. Tangan kanannya memegang ragu knop pintu kamar Sehun. Apa ia harus masuk?

Cklek

Tapi pada akhirnya, namja tan itu tetap membuka pintu kamar Sehun. JongIn sedikit melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu. Melihat keadaan kamar Sehun.

Kosong

Kamar Sehun terlihat kosong tanpa penghuni. Lampu kamarnya bahkan mati, dan hanya lampu tidur yang menyala. JongIn jadi semakin ragu masuk kedalam. "Shixun?"

"Aku dikamar mandi, sayang.."

DEG

JongIn menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Kedua retinanya bisa menangkap cahaya lampu dari dalam kamar mandi Sehun. Pintu kamar mandi itu hanya terbuka sedikit. Tiba-tiba, jantung JongIn berdegup kencang. Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana memandangi pintu bercat cokelat itu.

"Aku tahu kau disana. Masuklah kemari sebelum aku menyeretmu."

Suara Shixun kembali terdengar. Kali ini terdengar mengancam. JongIn sempat mendelik tidak suka mendengarnya. Dengan jengkel, tanpa memperdulikan suasana jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, JongIn melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar Sehun. Ia membuka pintu itu tanpa keraguan.

BLUSH

Seketika itu juga, wajah JongIn memerah parah hingga ketelinganya. Jantung JongIn semakin berdegup kencang, hingga rasanya bisa keluar dari dalam tubuhnya kapan saja.

Ketika JongIn membuka pintu kamar mandi Sehun, hal pertama yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatiannya saat itu adalah: tubuh Sehun yang tengah berendam didalam _bath up,_ serta rambut _dark_ blue itu terlihat basah dan berantakan. Ooh..Jangan lupakan kedua bahu putih polos Sehun yang terlihat tegap itu, terlihat seluruhnya karena tidak tertutupi busa. Ughh...Pemandangan yang cukup _sexy_ dan panas!

JongIn tanpa sadar kembali menelan salivanya susah payah ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya. Bahkan, saking susahnya, jakun dilehernya pun terlihat naik turun dengan _slow motion_. Ck!

"Sayang..Kau tampak _sexy_ dengan sweater putih kebesaran itu.." Shixun berucap rendah dengan nada seraknya. Kedua manik mata berbeda warna itu menatap _intens_ pada tubuh JongIn.

Segera saja JongIn tersadar dari pemikirannya saat mendengar suara berat Sehun-Shixun-. Kedua maniknya langsung bertabrakan dengan kedua manik berbeda didepannya itu.

DEG

Tubuh JongIn menegang menatap kedua manik itu. Sehun...Kenapa warna mata itu..

JongIn bergidik takut melihat kedua manik berbeda warna itu. Jadi ini..perubahan yang bisa membedakan mana Sehun dan Shixun? Terlalu menyeramkan.

"Mendekatlah.."

Tubuh JongIn seakan membeku ditempat. Manik matanya tidak bisa berhenti memandangi manik mata yang sekarang milik Shixun itu.

Shixun mengangkat tangan kanannya dari dalam _bath up_. Tangan yang mengkilap karena air sabun itu terulur didepan JongIn. "Kemari, _bear.._ "

Tanpa sadar, kedua tungkai kaki JongIn mendekati _bath up_ yang Shixun pakai untuk berendam. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya seakan terhipnotis oleh kedua manik itu. JongIn sudah berada di hadapan Shixun. Namja pucat itu nampak menarik sudut bibirnya tipis.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu, hm? Apa kau baru melihat mata ini?"

JongIn mengangguk pelan. Namja tan itu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini. Shixun terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan JongIn. Namja pucat itu kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan JongIn,"Bisa kau bantu aku membersihkan rambutku?"

JongIn segera tersadar. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kasar,"Huh? A-apa?"

"Bersihkan rambutku, _bear_. Aku tidak suka mengulang kalimat dua kali."

Kedua sudut bibir JongIn berkedut jengkel mendengar perintah yang dikeluarkan Shixun. Ia memicingkan matanya tajam pada pemuda yang sekarang menatapnya datar,"Kau pikir aku pelayanmu? Lakukan sendiri! Jangan merepotkan orang lain, Seh-maksudku Shixun!" JongIn kembali hampir salah ucap. Ia menepis kasar tangan Shixun yang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kau akan membersihkan rambutku, atau ingin aku perkosa disini?" Pertanyaan Shixun yang bernada dingin, sukses membuat tubuh JongIn kembali menegang. Apa katanya?!

Dengan perasaan jengkel, JongIn berdiri dibelakang Shixun tanpa sepatah kata. Tangan kanannya meraih botol shampo disudut kamar mandi.

Tanpa JongIn sadar, Shixun tersenyum menang saat ini.

JongIn menuangkan cairan berwarna biru itu keatas tangan kanannya. Dengan kesal, JongIn meratakan cairan itu hingga tangannya sekarang penuh dengan busa sampo. Entah kenapa, mendadak kedua tangannya gatal ingin menonjok keras-keras kepala didepannya itu. Biar saja! Supaya Sehun cepat sadar!

DEG

DEG

DEG

Beberapa menit berlalu, dengan JongIn yang mengusap pelan rambut _dark blue_ Shixun. JongIn dengan teliti meratakan setiap busa diseluruh rambut itu.

Keheningan melanda selagi JongIn membersihkan rambutnya. Tapi perlu kalian ketahui, saat ini JongIn tengah berkomat-kamit gugup dibelakang Shixun. Pasalnya, detak jantungnya tidak mau berhenti berdetak kencang. Bahkan, JongIn dapat merasakan kedua telinganya memanas.

" _Bear.._ Aku suka melihat mu berpakaian _sexy_..Mulai sekarang, pakailah pakaian _sexy_ didepanku.." Shixun bersuara memecah keheningan. JongIn menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Huh?"

"Sweater itu..Apa kau sengaja memakainya dalam perjalanan kemari?"

JongIn mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat penampilannya saat ini. Langsung saja kedua bola mata JongIn membola horor. Oh! Dia lupa mengganti bajunya!

"Kau bahkan hanya mengenakan _hotpants_..Apa kau mencoba menggodaku?"

 _Double SHIT_! JongIn juga lupa mengganti celananya! Ahh..bagaimana ini?!

"Ti-tidak! Jangan mengada-ada! Aku tidak sedang menggodamu! A-aku lupa mengganti pakaianku karena kau menyuruhku cepat-cepat datang, sialan!" JongIn mengumpat diakhir kalimat. Ia meremas kasar helaian rambut Shixun didalam genggaman tangannya.

Shixun menyeringai senang mendengar reaksi yang dikeluarkan JongIn. "Ya..Aku tidak percaya sepenuhnya.." acuhnya.

"Ck! Kau membuatku kesal! Bersihkan rambutmu sendi-"

SRET

DEG

JongIn membatu. Tangan Shixun tiba-tiba terangkat dan menarik tengkuknya tanpa aba-aba. Hal itu otomatis membuat JongIn merunduk cepat karena perbuatan Shixun. JongIn bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

DEG

DEG

JongIn terdiam bak patung. Jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Shixun hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Bahkan, namja tan itu dapat merasakan napas hangat Shixun yang teratur, menerpa permukaan wajahnya.

Kedua manik hitam JongIn terpaku pada kedua manik berbeda didepannya. JongIn tanpa sadar sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari rambut Shixun, dan kini beralih menggenggam erat sisi _bath up_ di samping tubuh Shixun.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, sayang?" Shixun bertanya dengan nada rendahnya. Ia mendekatkan wajah JongIn perlahan, hingga permukaan bibir tipisnya hampir menyentuh permukaan bibir tebal JongIn. "Kau sudah tahu siapa aku..Benar?"

JongIn hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Kedua matanya tak lepas menatap lekat kedua manik Shixun. Entah kenapa, saat ini kedua matanya tak bisa lepas menatap lekat manik berbeda warna itu. Manik tajam yang menatapnya saat ini...Jika dilihat dari dekat, sangat mempesona.

Oke. Katakan saja kalau jiwa JongIn sudah terganggu.

Kembali, hembusan napas hangat Shixun yang berbau mint, menyapa permukaan kulit wajahnya. Kali ini terasa semakin dekat.

"Katakan padaku...Siapa yang kau lihat sekarang?...Sehun..atau Shixun?"

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

SEBENARNYA, SAYA BARU TAHU KALAU SAYA KENA WB(ALIAS WRITER BULLSHIT) UNTUK NGELANJUTIN FF INI. Dan ide gua baru bisa mengalir sekarang. Wkwk maafkan saya! Jujur aja ya...Aku sempat blank mikirin kelanjutan ff ini! Mana sudah banyak yang nagih-nagih lagi :3

Oke. Bagaimana chap ini? Ada yang mau nanggapin? Oh yaa..Gong Xi Fat Chai(?) bagi yang merayakan!

Salam Hangat"SM1719"


	8. Chapter 7

JongIn tetap diam dengan tatapan mata yang masih menatap kedua bola mata berbeda warna milik Shixun. Tapi meskipun begitu, otaknya tetap memproses pertanyaan bernada posesif itu.

Shixun tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari kedua manik milik JongIn. Lelaki itu terus menanti dengan tatapan yang seakan menuntut jawaban pemuda tan di hadapannya itu.

"Jawab aku." Shixun mengeluarkan suara beratnya dengan nada menuntut. Kedua sorot matanya mulai menampakkan kemarahan, ketika pria itu tidak sengaja menangkap raut kebingungan pada wajah JongIn. Tanpa disadari, cengkraman tangan Shixun pada tengkuk JongIn mengerat.

JongIn dapat merasakan kemarahan dari tatapan Shixun. Perlahan, pemuda tan itu mulai sadar kembali pada dunia nyata. JongIn menelan saliva susah, "a-aku.."

"Jangan buat aku menunggu jawabanmu.. Siapa yang kau liat sekarang? Aku? Atau pemuda menyedihkan itu?"

Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang harus JongIn jawab?

Jujur saja JongIn tidak begitu mengenal Sehun, meskipun mereka satu kampus dan satu jurusan. Apalagi mengenal Shixun! Walaupun mereka sudah berinteraksi satu sama lain dan sudah saling kenal, tapi bagi JongIn, Shixun dan Sehun masih orang asing.

"Akh!"

JongIn dapat merasakan rasa sakit pada tengkuknya. Shixun meremat kasar tengkuknya! Dan lagi.. Tatapan Shixun mulai berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh si 'bad' hingga membuatnya terlihat marah seperti sekarang?

"JongIn, aku tidak akan mengulang kata-kataku dua kali. Jangan membuatku marah hanya karena melihat tatapan bingungmu itu." Shixun kembali bersuara dengan nada mengancam. Giginya bergemelutuk dan rahangnya mengeras.

"A-aku.. Aku.. Aku melihat S-"

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pada pintu kamar mandi Sehun, membuat JongIn menghentikan kalimatnya. Dengan gerakan yang cepat dan wajah terkejut luar biasa, JongIn segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Shixun.

Shixun memejamkan matanya dan menggeram marah ketika mendengar ketukan pintu pada kamar mandinya. _Fuck!_ Mengganggu saja!

"Tuan Shixun.. Saya sudah menyiapkan makan malamnya.."

JongIn dan Shixun terdiam mendengar suara Taekwoon dari luar. Orang pertama yang sadar adalah Shixun.

Pemuda pucat itu mengusap kasar wajahnya.

ZRASH

"KYAA! SHIXUN GUNAKAN HANDUKMU, SIALAN!"

JongIn berteriak histeris ketika kepalanya secara spontan menoleh dan mendapati Shixun tengah berdiri di tengah-tengan _bath up_ tanpa mengenakan sehelai kain.

Catat! Tanpa sehelai kain!

Bahkan, JongIn bisa melihat kedua pipi bokong Shixun (Sehun) yang berwarna putih mulus tanpa cacat.

 _GOD!_ JongIn menyumpah serapahi lelaki yang kini hanya memasang seringai dan dengan santainya keluar dari _bath up_ tanpa memperdulikan teriakan JongIn.

Ohhh.. JongIn hanya bisa menutup wajahnya yang sekarang memerah sempurna dengan kedua tangannya.

"OH SEHUN SIALAN!"

Pergerakan tangan kanan Shixun yang akan mengambil handuk, terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan spontan dari JongIn. Rahangnya mengeras dan giginya kembali bergemelutuk. Untuk sesaat, Shixun terlihat terdiam pada posisinya.

"Berhentilah berteriak. Kau terdengar seperti seorang wanita." Shixun melilitkan handuk di sepanjang pinggangnya tanpa menoleh pada JongIn. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan JongIn yang kini memasang wajah melongonya dari balik telapak tangannya.

 **SM1719 PRESENT:**

 **One Person is Good, One Person is Bad**

 **"Book 7"**

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In. (Karakter lain akan segera menyusul)

Rated : T – M

Warn !: Banyak typo yang bertebaran, bikin sakit perut dan bla bla bla

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah :)

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

 _Happy Read_

* * *

JongIn menyendok nasinya ke dalam mulut. Ia mengunyahnya secara perlahan, tanpa ada niatan untuk mengambil beberapa lauk yang tersaji di depan mangkuk nasinya. Sesekali, pemuda tan itu mendongakkan kepalanya melirik pada pemuda pucat yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Shixun

Lelaki dengan balutan sweater putih dan kemeja hitam di dalamnya itu sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat JongIn bahkan enggan pria itu lakukan. Shixun malah memilih diam menghabiskan makanannya tanpa sepatah kata sama sekali.

Ini aneh..

Padahal, beberapa menit yang lalu, si 'bad' itu masih baik-baik saja. Tapi, kenapa sekarang sikap pria itu malah berubah 360 derajat.

Trak

UHUK  
JongIn terkejut kala mendengar suara sumpit yang di letakkan dengan kasar pada meja makan. Bahkan saking terkejutnya, JongIn hampir saja mengeluarkan kembali nasi yang masih di kunyahnya. Kan tidak lucu kalau sampai ia mengeluarkan kembali makanan yang sudah ia kunyah. Apalagi di depannya masih ada banyak makanan.

Setelah sebelumnya JongIn meminum air putih guna meredakan batuknya, pria tan itu kembudian mendongak menoleh pada Shixun. Ternyata, pemuda pucat itu tengah menatap dirinya. Dengan mata yang memicing tajam, dan aura dingin yang menguar dari balik punggung tegapnya, Shixun seakan mengintimidasi JongIn.

GLEK

"A-apa? Apa?" JongIn mengelap mulutnya dengan tangannya, dan sedikit menaikkan dagunya seakan menantang Shixun. Oh.. Jangan salah. Sebenarnya, JongIn sedang menyangkal rasa takut di dalam dirinya akibat tatapan mata Shixun yang mengerikan itu.

Dan mungkin bisa ditambahkan kalau kedua bola mata Shixun yang berbeda warna itu, semakin menambah kengerian JongIn.

Shixun masih diam dengan tatapan mata tajamnya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Shixun menghela napas kasar, "aku sudah selesai," dan berdiri dari duduknya.

JongIn kembali memasang wajah cengonya ketika melihat Shixun pergi begitu saja tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. JongIn lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mangkuk makanan milik Shixun.

Makanan pemuda pucat itu masih ada setengah.

* * *

Lima belas menit kemudian, JongIn menyelesaikan makannya. Ia berdiri dari kursi, dan kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

"Ada yang sedang kau cari?"

Suara Taekwoon hampir mengejutkan JongIn. JongIn menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Taekwoon yang kini berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

JongIn menggigit bibirnya, "um.. Aku ingin pergi ke toilet.." jawabnya pelan. Taekwoon terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum ibu jarinya terangkat mengarah pada sisi kanan lorong di sebelah tubuhnya.

"Lewati saja lorong itu, lalu belok kiri. Pintu paling ujung adalah toilet."

JongIn mengangguk terima kasih pada Taekwoon. Kedua tungkai kakinya lalu berjalan pelan menuju lorong yang di maksud Taekwoon. Setiap langkah yang di buat oleh pemuda tan itu terlihat sangat canggung.

JongIn kemudian berhenti pada pintu paling ujung seperti yang di katakan Taekwoon tadi. Ia lalu membuka pintu toilet, dan masuk ke dalamnya.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Shixun duduk di ujung kasur. Kedua jemari tangannya saling tertaut dan raut wajahnya nampak tak bersahabat. Kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu memicing menatap meja rias yang terletak tak jauh di depannya.

Shixun kemudian menoleh ke arah meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Lebih tepatnya pada sebuah botol putih tanpa label. Ia menatap botol itu dengan tatapan sengit.

"Apa yang kau punya dan apa yang tidak aku punya?" Shixun bermonolog dengan nada datarnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja rias di dalam kamar Sehun. Duduk di depan cermin dan menatap pantulan dirinya dengan datar.

Shixun bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat tirus dengan kulit putihnya. Rambut _dark blue_ yang acak-acakkan, dan mata kiri yang berwarna biru.

"Hei, pria malang.. Dengarkan aku. Akulah yang pantas ada di sini. Aku tahu kau sudah bosan dengan kehidupanmu, jadi anggap saja aku sedang membantumu sekarang." Shixun menatap bayangannya sendiri sambil terus berbicara, seakan saat ini ia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang selain dirinya.

Pemuda pucat itu lalu menarik sudut bibirnya, "apa kau sudah mengenal beruangku? Bagaimana menurutmu? Dia manis bukan?" ujarnya rendah. "Seleraku memang lebih tinggi daripada dirimu."

"Aku ingin terus tersadar di duniamu.. Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali menjadikannya milikku. Jika sekarang kau menganggap aku sedang bermain-main.. Maka kau salah besar. Kali ini, aku serius. Aku tidak pernah setertarik ini pada seseorang sebelumnya. Dan itu karena Kim JongIn. Seorang Kim JongIn yang sangat ingin ku miliki dan hanya untukku!" Shixun berujar egois. Tanpa disadarinya kedua mata berbeda warna miliknya mulai menampung air mata.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima? Kenapa kau menangis, dasar cengeng." Shixun mengusap kasar air matanya. Ia terkekeh pelan, "kau ingin aku menjauhinya? Kau pikir aku akan menuruti permintaanmu? Dengar.. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya! Akan kujadikan Kim JongIn sebagai milikku sepenuhnya! Akan ku rebut kesadaranmu, karena tubuh ini milikku! Kau hanya pemuda lemah yang selalu menghindari masa lalumu!" Shixun mendecih dengan nada meremehkan.

"Cih! Orang sepertimu tidak pantas berada di dunia ini, kau tahu?" Pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya. Air matanya kembali menetes tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Mulai detik ini, aku akan mengawasimu, Oh Sehun." Desis pemuda pale itu penuh bahaya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri pada cermin di depannya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, menatap pantulan diri Sehun yang kini menatapnya penuh kebencian pada dirinya, dengan air mata yang turun melewati kedua pipinya.

Shixun menyeringai, "tidak akan ku biarkan Kim JongIn mengenalmu semakin jauh. Karena JongIn hanya milikku!"

* * *

JongIn duduk dengan wajah tenang di ruang tamu rumah Sehun. Sesekali, kakinya terayun kecil guna menghilangkan rasa bosan yang mulai melingkupi dirinya. JongIn mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Menatap keadaan rumah besar yang nampak sederhana itu.

Tap Tap

Ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki, pemuda tan itu menoleh dan mendapati Taekwoon tengah berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Wajah pelayan itu terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi. JongIn meringis pelan melihat wajah itu.

Ukhh.. Ada apa dengan wajah datar itu?

Taekwoon berjalan mendekati JongIn. Setelah sampai, pria itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di sebelah JongIn. Taekwoon menghela napas berat.

"Taekwoon _hyung_.. A-apa kau sudah bertemu Shixun?" JongIn melontarkan kalimat tanya. Tadi, Taekwoon bilang akan bertemu Shixun di kamarnya. Tapi kenapa setelah bertemu Shixun wajah Taekwoon nampak geram?

Taekwoon menoleh dan memandang pemuda tan di sebelahnya dalam diam. Ia mengamati JongIn, dari bawah hingga ke atas. JongIn sadar jika Taekwoon sekarang tengah mengamati dirinya tanpa suara. Bahkan wajah Taekwoon datar tanpa ekspresi saat melihatnya. Tentu saja JongIn yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu mulai gugup.

"A-ada apa, _hyung_?" JongIn bertanya canggung. Taekwoon tetap terdiam dengan terus mengamati JongIn. Tapi setelahnya, pemuda dengan kulit putih itu menghela napas kasar dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah jam sebelas lewat lima belas menit.." Taekwoon bersuara pelan dan memijat pelipis kanannya.

Mendengar perkataan Taekwoon membuat JongIn terdiam sesaat. JongIn memasang wajah kaku, "a-ah.. Ya.. Aku akan pulang.. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Shixun?" tanyanya ragu. Taekwoon menoleh pada JongIn dan tersenyum samar.

"Dia sudah tidur tadi.. Pulanglah sebelum terlalu malam.."

JongIn menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dan membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O'. Ia lantas berdiri dari duduknya, "baiklah.. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, _hyung_.." JongIn berpamitan dan merapikan sweater yang dikenakannya.

Taekwoon ikut berdiri dari duduknya dan mengangguk, "terima kasih sudah datang, JongIn.."

JongIn berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah besar tersebut. Sebelum memasuki mobilnya, JongIn berucap; "Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, _hyung_ " dengan senyum kecilnya.

Mobil JongIn kemudian berjalan perlahan keluar dari pelataran rumah Sehun. Taekwoon memandang mobil JongIn, hingga mobil itu sudah tak terlihat lagi di depan gerbang rumah Sehun.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Taekwoon menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan kembali memasuki rumah.

* * *

Joonmyeon meletakkan kardus yang dibawanya pada tumpukan teratas kardus lainnya. Ia mengusap keringat yang membanjiri keningnya.

"Jong, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?"

JongIn terlihat mendata setiap kardus. Ia menoleh pada kakaknya saat merasa kakaknya memanggil dirinya. JongIn lalu menghampiri kakaknya itu dengan kerutan kening. " _Hyung.._ Aku rasa ikan tuna yang kita pesan masih kurang.."

Saat ini, JongIn tengah berada di ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan di restoran kakaknya. Setelah menyelesaikan kuliah tadi, JongIn buru-buru pergi ke restoran dan membantu kakaknya.

Joonmyeon mengerutkan alisnya, "huh? Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan. JongIn hanya mengangguk dan memberikan Joonmyeon sebuah kertas hasil pendataannya barusan.

"Lihatlah.. Kita kurang lebih hanya memiliki 78 ikan tuna sekarang."

Joonmyeon memperhatikan hasil pendataan JongIn. Tangan kanannya sudah berada di pinggangnya. "Aku pikir aku sudah memesan dengan cukup.." gumam Joonmyeon. Ia lalu melepas sarung tangannya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celana.

"Biar aku hubungi pihak penjualannya."

Sementara Joonmyeon asyik menelepon pihak penjual ikan tuna, JongIn sudah berjalan menjauh untuk kembali mendata persediaan bahan makanan restoran.

DRRT DRRT

JongIn terlonjak kecil saat merasakan getaran kecil dalam saku kemejanya. Segera di ambilnya handphonenya yang ternyata menerima satu pesan masuk.

 **Dari : Irene**

 _Oi, hitam! Kau dimana? Kita harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok, bodoh! Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah pulang. Kalau ia, aku tidak akan memasukan namamu dalam proyek kelompok!'_

JongIn meringis pelan membaca pesan dari Irene. Ck! Wanita itu galak sekali.

Pemuda itu kemudian melirik jam tangan yang di kenakannya, lalu mulai mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Irene.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_!" JongIn sedikit menaikkan intonasi nadanya saat memanggil nama kakaknya. Joonmyeon yang ternyata masih asyik menelepon itu, lalu menolehkan kepalanya memandang JongIn dengan pandangan galak.

Setelah sebelumnya menutup handphonenya dengan tangan kanannya, Joonmyeon balas menyeru JongIn; "Dasar bodoh! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!" dengan pandangan sengit.

JongIn memasang cengirannya, "maaf! Aku harus pergi, _hyung_! Ada tugas kuliah yang harus aku selesaikan!" ujarnya pelan. Joonmyeon hanya membalas kalimat JongIn dengan lambaian tangan seakan mengusir JongIn, dan kembali asyik menelepon.

JongIn cemberut melihat kakaknya itu dan berdecak pelan. Ia lalu meninggalkan kertas pendataan bahan makanan di atas salah satu kardus, dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

* * *

Sehun membuka pintu toilet pria. Segera saja pemuda pucat itu menuju wastefel dan menampung air pada kedua tangannya. Ia lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air dan mengulanginya kembali.

"Haah.." Sehun menghela napas lelah. Pemuda pale itu menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin dengan tatapan lelah.

"Kau membuatku lelah," monolognya pelan pada pantulan dirinya. Pemikiran pemuda pucat itu tiba-tiba tertuju pada kejadian kemarin malam. Saat ia tersadar, betapa terkejutnya Sehun ketika menemukan pil obatnya telah terbuang semua di dalam bak sampah.

Sehun yakin Shixun lah yang melakukan hal itu.

Sehun merasa jika Shixun mulai bertindak brutal. Padahal sebelum ini dirinya dan Shixun masih bisa bekerja sama. Apalagi mengingat belakangan ini, kepribadian gelap itu lebih mudah mengambil alih kesadarannya. Apa maksudnya?

Sehun tahu keadaan ini semakin membahayakan dirinya. Terutama ketika ia tidak sengaja mendengar apa yang diucapkan Shixun saat itu.

' _Akan ku rebut kesadaranmu, karena tubuh ini milikku! Kau hanya pemuda lemah yang selalu menghindari masa lalumu!'_

Kedua tangannya mengepal mengingat perkataan Shixun tersebut. Tatapan matanya menatap penuh kebencian pada pantulan dirinya sendiri.

"Apapun yang akan kau lakukan nanti.. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil alih kesadaranku! Ingat! Kau tercipta karena penyakit sialan ini! Aku akan menyembuhkan penyakit ini secepatnya. Akan ku lenyapkan dirimu dari dalam diriku. Apa kau mendengarku, Shixun?" Sehun menatap dingin pada pantulan tatapan matanya di cermin. Pemuda itu terlihat menantang pantulan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

DRRRT DRRTT

Handphone Sehun terdengar bergetar pelan, menggema di seluruh penjuru toilet pria. Sehun segera tersadar ke dunia nyata, dan mengambil handphonenya dari saku celana.

Satu pesan masuk.

 **Dari : Irene**

' _Sehun, kau dimana? Datanglah ke perpustakaan kampus. JongIn sudah datang.'_

Sehun membaca pesan masuk dari Irene dengan datar. Jemarinya kemudian bergerak pada layar _touch screen_ handphonenya, mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Irene.

Setelah meletakkan handphonenya kembali pada saku celana, Sehun lalu memandang kembali pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia menghela napas pelan, dan mulai melangkahkan tungkai kakinya keluar dari toilet pria.

* * *

JongIn mendudukkan bokongnya pada kursi dengan sangat perlahan. Ia memandang sengit pada wanita yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Irene terlihat membaca buku dengan ketebalan layaknya buku rumus matematika. Gadis itu sesekali membetulkan letak kacamatanya ketika merasakan kacamatanya melorot dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Irene tiba-tiba bersuara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal di depannya. Jemari lentik gadis itu membalik lembaran buku itu secara perlahan. Rupanya, perempuan itu sadar kalau JongIn saat ini tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan sengit.

"Tidak bisakah kau memintaku datang secara halus?" JongIn mulai mengeluarkan argumennya dengan nada kesal. Irene mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang JongIn yang berada di depannya ketika mendengar pemuda tan itu menggerutu.

Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, "huh? Yang penting kau sudah datang, kan?"

JongIn menghela napas kasar, "setidaknya kau tidak perlu menggunakan kata bodoh setiap kali mengirimiku sebuah pesan! Aku tidak bodoh!" ujarnya menggebu. Irene yang mulai mengerti ke arah mana perkataan JongIn, memutar malas bola matanya.

"Kau memprotes hanya karena itu?" tanya Irene malas. JongIn mencebik dengan wajah cemberut.

"Bagiku, itu sangat penting dan serius! Untung saja aku masih memaafkanmu! Kalau tidak, aku akan membuka buku undang-undang milikku, dan akan kulaporkan kau ke polisi dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, dasar hitam!" Irene memandang wajah pemuda tan di depannya dengan jengah.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

JongIn dan Irene menoleh secara bersamaan ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja terdengar di samping JongIn. JongIn mendongak, dan mendapati Sehun tengah memandang dirinya dan Irene secara bergantian, dengan pandangan menyesal. Oh. Jangan lupakan senyum canggung yang dikeluarkan Sehun.

Irene menggeleng pelan, "tidak Sehun. Aku justru berterima kasih padamu karena sudah datang di waktu yang tepat. Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan terjebak sangat lama dengan si aspal yang terus mengoceh seperti bebek." Ujarnya menyindir dan melirik pada JongIn.

JongIn lantas menolehkan kepalanya pada Irene, "kau bilang apa barusan?" tanyanya penuh penekanan. Irene nampak tidak memeperdulikan JongIn. Ia malah menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Sehun! Kau harus tahu betapa bersyukurnya aku bisa satu kelompok denganmu! Awalnya aku sangat terkejut ketika mendapatkan tugas kelompok dan partnerku adalah dia!" Irene mulai bercerita dengan penuh semangat dan menunjuk JongIn di akhir kalimatnya.

JongIn melotot tidak terima melihat Irene menunjuk dirinya.

"Aku sangat takut saat dia satu kelompok denganku. Aku sempat memikirkan bagaimana nasib tugas kelompok ini kedepannya. Tapi, aku sudah bisa bernapas lega saat tidak hanya dia saja yang menjadi partnerku, tapi kau juga ikut! Aahh.. Senangnya!" Irene bernapas lega dan menepuk-nepuk kecil kedua pipinya. Sehun hanya memasang senyumannya mendengar cerita Irene. Sedangkan JongIn, wajah pemuda tan itu semakin tertekuk tidak bersahabat.

"Lihatlah siapa yang berlebihan sekarang? Kau pikir aku apa?" JongIn berseru tidak terima menyahut cerita Irene. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat kedua teman satu jurusannya itu mulai beradu mulut.

Hari ini, mereka mendapatkan tugas dari dosen mereka untuk membuat sebuah tugas secara berkelompok. Dan entah kebetulan atau tidak, Sehun satu kelompok dengan JongIn.

Sehun kemudian menoleh dan memandang ke arah JongIn. Pemuda tan itu terlihat memanyunkan bibir tebalnya dengan pandangan kesal ke arah Irene.

Sehun terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mendung.

' _Jika sekarang kau menganggap aku sedang bermain-main.. Maka kau salah besar. Kali ini, aku serius. Aku tidak pernah setertarik ini pada seseorang sebelumnya. Dan itu karena Kim JongIn. Seorang Kim JongIn yang sangat ingin ku miliki dan hanya untukku!'_

' _Dengar.. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya! Akan kujadikan Kim JongIn sebagai milikku sepenuhnya! Akan ku rebut kesadaranmu, karena tubuh ini milikku!'_

Rahang Sehun tanpa sadar mengeras dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada Kim JongIn.

Sehun telah menyadari sesuatu bahwa mulai saat ini, Kim JongIn sudah masuk ke dalam masalahnya.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Aku gak bisa ngomong apa-apa buat chap ini sih.. :v Tapi berkat dukungan yang kalian berikan, aku semangat 45 mengetik chap selanjutnya dari ff ini.. :* Dan maafkan saya karena kelamaan mengetik chap ini.. :'v Terima kasih banyak! :)

Oke. Wanna review for this chap?

Salam Hangat"SM1719"


	9. Chapter 8

Sehun dan JongIn melangkah dengan perasaan canggung.

Tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya JongIn sendiri yang merasa canggung. Karena pemuda pale di sebelahnya hanya memandang jalanan di depan dengan wajah tenang.

JongIn diam-diam memasang wajah _derp_. ' _Fuck. Kenapa aku jadi canggung begini dengan Sehun?'_

Hari ini, Sehun, JongIn dan Irene resmi mencari bahan untuk tugas kelompok mereka. Mereka berkumpul di taman kampus setelah selesai kuliah, dan berangkat sekitar jam 3 sore. Irene bilang dia akan mencari bahan di perpustakaan kota, sementara Sehun dan JongIn mendatangi kantor kejaksaan terdekat.

Mengingat si Irene, JongIn menghela napas lelah dalam hati. Kenapa gadis jelmaan kadal itu harus memberi perintah? Setahunya, gadis itu bukanlah leader dalam kelompok ini.

Dan.. Kenapa dirinya harus mencari bahan bersama Sehun?

' _Dasar Irene drama queen. Awas saja nanti!'_

"JongIn _hyung_.."

"Ya?"

JongIn cepat-cepat mengganti wajah masamnya menjadi wajah polos. Ia memandang Sehun dengan kedua alis terangkat lucu.

Tak tahukah kalau Sehun menahan tawa karena melihat ekspresi yang di keluarkan JongIn saat ini?

"Mau mampir membeli es krim?" Kali ini, JongIn memasang wajah blank. Mereka berhenti ketika lampu berubah warna menjadi merah untuk para pejalan kaki.

"Huh?"

Sehun tertawa pelan dan mencubit pipi kanan JongIn yang gembil, "ayo kita membeli es krim.. Aku lelah terus berjalan.." Ia lalu melangkah menyeberang terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan JongIn yang masih dalam keadaan melongo.

JongIn mengangkat tangan, menyentuh pipi kanannya yang barusan di cubit Sehun dengan perlahan. Jangan lupa tatapan yang tak pernah lepas menatap punggung tegap Sehun.

Ck. Dasar drama.

 **SM1719 PRESENT:**

 **One Person is Good, One Person is Bad**

 **"Book 8"**

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In. (Karakter lain akan segera menyusul)

Rated : T – M

Warn !: Banyak typo yang bertebaran, bikin sakit perut dan bla bla bla

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah :)

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

 _Happy Read_

* * *

Mereka kini berada di sebuah kedai es krim. Sehun memesan es krim untuknya dan JongIn, lalu memilih duduk di beranda kedai. Sehun bilang udaranya sedang sangat sejuk. Sayang untuk di lewatkan.

JongIn sih hanya mengikuti saja..

JongIn memandang es krim coklat di depannya, lalu memandang Sehun yang tengah menyantap es krim dengan wajah lucu.

"Sehun.. Aku akan mengganti uangmu.." Sehun menoleh mendengar JongIn berkicau. Ia menjilat sendok es krimnya, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Tidak perlu JongIn _hyung_.. Aku ingin mentraktirmu.." Sehun kembali memasang senyum hingga matanya menyipit lucu. JongIn bahkan terpana memandang pemandangan di depannya itu.

 _Imutnya.._.

JongIn segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menampar pelan pipinya. Karena perbuatannya itu, Sehun kini memasang wajah bingung. "JongIn hyung? Kau tak apa?" tanyanya dengan cemas. Sehun benar-benar bingung. Kenapa JongIn menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras seperti itu? Perasaan tadi JongIn baik-baik saja.

JongIn tertawa canggung sembari mengelus rambut _dark pink_ nya, "Ahaha.. Ya.. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Sehun," ujarnya canggung. JongIn menurunkan pandangannya pada es krim di depannya, lalu menyendok es krim coklatnya dengan cepat, "hm! Es Krim ini rasanya enak sekali!"

Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah JongIn. Pria tan itu sekarang tersenyum-senyum aneh dengan sendok yang dia kulum. "JongIn _hyung_.. Kau lucu sekali.."

JongIn mendongak, menatap Sehun yang kini tengah menatap dirinya plus sebuah senyuman manis yang di keluarkan pemuda pucat itu. Pemuda tan itu kembali terperangah melihat senyum manis yang dikeluarkan Sehun.

Tanpa sadar, JongIn juga ikut menarik senyum melihat Sehun tersenyum.

Entah kenapa JongIn merasa berbeda jika bersama Sehun. Sehun yang sekarang, bukanlah Sehun yang kemarin malam menatapnya datar. Bukan Sehun yang selalu memasang seringai miringnya. Bukan Sehun yang selalu memaksanya. Bukan Sehun yang selalu suka bertindak sesuka hati.

Sehun yang sekarang, bukanlah seorang berandal Shixun.

JongIn terus menyendok es krimnya tanpa henti, sembari melirik Sehun diam-diam.

Ternyata benar kata teman-temannya. Sehun itu punya pesona sendiri yang mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi nyaman hingga terpesona padanya.

* * *

"Iya, iya! Aku dan Sehun sudah mendapatkan bahannya!" JongIn memasang wajah cemberut yang lucu. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti, dengan mata memicing menatap sepatunya. Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya hanya terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi JongIn yang menelepon Irene.

JongIn menghentakkan kakinya, "Aku bilang aku sudah mendapatkannya, dasar drama queen! Kau ingin bukti? Apa harus Sehun yang mengatakannya agar kau percaya?" ujarnya kesal. Jujur saja JongIn ingin sekali memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Irene, jika saja bukan karena bahan tugas kelompok mereka. Sungguh! Gadis itu sangat sangat sangat cerewet, menyebalkan, dan banyak omong! Kenapa bisa ada gadis seperti itu di negara Korea yang terkenal ini? Dan kenapa pula JongIn harus satu kelompok dengan gadis yang suka mencari perhatian Sehun?

Kurang apalagi JongIn mendeskripsikan seorang Bae Irene?

Sehun lama-lama jadi gemas sendiri. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kedua temannya itu, bertemu ataupun tidak mereka selalu bertengkar. Lama-lama Sehun ingin menjodohkan mereka.

"Ah! Aku bisa keriput jika berbicara denganmu lebih lama lagi! Sudah! Aku tutup!" JongIn segera menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga dan memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Irene secara sepihak. Pemuda tan itu lalu terlihat bersungut-sungut dengan alis tertaut.

" _Hyung_.. Irene _eonni_ bilang apa?" Sehun bertanya pelan. Kedua tangannya sesekali membetulkan letak map coklat yang tengah dipegangnya. JongIn menoleh pada Sehun dan mendengus kasar.

"Dia bilang, selamat bersenang-senang!" JongIn menjawab ngawur dan tertawa pelan setelah itu, "Sudah! Tidak usah dipikirkan! Dia masih mencari bahan di perpustakaan kota!" sambungnya.

Sehun diam mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang dikeluarkan JongIn. Ia mengangguk paham dan setelah itu ikut tertawa. "Ahh.. Baguslah kalau begitu!" JongIn hanya menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan Sehun.

JongIn lalu merogoh kantong jaketnya, dan menatap layar handphonenya. "Sudah jam setengah enam sore." Sehun mengangguk mendengar keterangan yang JongIn ucapkan.

"Ternyata tidak terasa kita sudah sangat lama menghabiskan waktu di dalam kantor kejaksaan." JongIn mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Sehun. "Ayo _hyung_!" Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan keluar dari kantor kejaksaan, dengan sebuah map coklat yang terlihat tebal.

"JongIn _hyung_.." Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap punggung JongIn. Mendengar Sehun memanggil dirinya, JongIn segera menoleh dan memandang bingung pemuda pucat itu.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun melangkah mendekati JongIn. Wajah pemuda pucat itu nampak lelah namun binar pada kedua matanya masih terlihat. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Huh?" JongIn langsung memasang wajah blanknya. Uh oh.. Sehun barusan mengajaknya jalan-jalan?

Sementara Sehun yang melihat ekspresi JongIn, memasang senyum manisnya, "Ayo kita jalan-jalan," ulangnya. Ia membawa tangan kirinya menuju bahu kanan JongIn dan menepuknya pelan, "seharian ini kita sudah sangat penat mencari bahan untuk tugas kelompok. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan, _hyung_? Kau mau?" Sehun mengusap rambut _dark blue_ nya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

JongIn mengganti tatapannya kebawah, menatap apa saja asalkan bukan menatap pemuda pucat di depannya ini. Ia mengusap tengkuknya, "Ee.. Entahlah Sehun.. Aku pikir kita tidak usah melakukannya.. Hari sudah malam, dan kau harus segera pulang." JongIn memilih menolak ajakan Sehun dengan nada sungkan. Bukannya ia tidak mau berjalan-jalan dengan Sehun. Sebenarnya ia sangat menginginkan jalan-jalan untuk sekedar melepas penat dan meringankan isi kepalanya. Tapi.. Hanya saja ia tidak enak pada Sehun, mengingat pemuda itu sudah menampakkan wajah lelahnya.

Sehun terdiam sesaat mendengar tolakan JongIn. "Aku tidak suka menerima penolakan."

DEG

JongIn tersentak ketika mendengar nada dingin yang dikeluarkan Sehun secara tiba-tiba. Kedua bahunya entah kenapa terasa kaku, dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Sekarang ini, JongIn benar-benar terkejut mendengar suara pemuda pucat itu. Padahal, sebelumnya pemuda itu masih berbicara lembut dan penuh ceria padanya. Otaknya langsung memproses keadaan dengan cepat.

Apa jangan-jangan..

Pemuda tan itu mendongak perlahan, mencoba memastikan sesuatu. JongIn terkejut ketika melihat Sehun yang kini memasang wajah datarnya. Ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika pemuda itu tersenyum miring padanya.

"E... Sehun?"

"Kenapa?"

JongIn menahan napasnya ketika Sehun menjawab panggilannya dengan nada dingin. Matanya membulat lucu. Nada suara yang dingin serta tatapan datar yang Sehun berikan saat ini, benar-benar mirip dengan...

"Shixun?"

Alis Sehun sempat hampir menyatu mendengar gumaman JongIn yang memanggil nama Shixun. Ia segera mengganti ekspresi datarnya dengan senyum merekah.

"Ahaha.. Maaf _hyung_.. Aku membuatmu takut, ya?"

JongIn terkesiap mendengar nada suara Sehun yang berubah menjadi ceria kembali. Tatapan matanya kini menatap was-was pada Sehun. "Kau.. Sehun, kan?"

Sehun hampir cengengesan tapi segera ditahannya di tenggorokan, dan mengangguk membenarkan. "Haha.. Ini aku, Sehun.. Maaf _hyung_.." ujarnya pelan dan menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Mencoba meyakinkan JongIn kalau ia adalah Sehun.

JongIn yang sedari tadi menahan napas, langsung menghembuskannya secara kasar hingga suaranya terdengar. Ia memandang kesal ke arah Sehun, "Kau membuatku kaget, Sehun!" Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat nada suaranya terdengar marah dan membentak. Yang ia tahu kini dirinya sedang sangat kesal.

Sehun terdiam melihat JongIn yang kini memalingkan wajahnya. Ia lalu berdehem dan mengusap pipinya, "maaf, JongIn _hyung_.." lirihnya.

JongIn mendengus pelan, "sudahlah! Tidak usah dipikirkan! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" JongIn segera menarik tangan Sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan kantor kejaksaan. Pemuda tan itu bahkan melupakan penolakan yang sebelumnya ia berikan.

Sehun hanya diam membiarkan JongIn menariknya sembari mengamati punggung lelaki itu. Tatapan pemuda pucat itu kemudian berubah rumit hingga tak bisa terbaca dengan mudah.

* * *

JongIn melangkah lebih dulu memasuki sebuah game center, diikuti Sehun. Wajah JongIn terlihat sumringah dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Disana, mereka memainkan berbagai jenis game, hingga keduanya mirip siswa SMA dengan Sehun yang terus mencoba menggagalkan JongIn dalam bermain game.

"Ah! Kau curang, Sehun-ah!" JongIn cemberut dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memegang pistol untuk bermain game. Ia menghentak lalu berbelok untuk bermain game yang lainnya. Sehun yang melihatnya langsung meletakkan pistol game-nya dan berlari menyusul JongIn.

"Ya, _hyung_.. Kau marah padaku?" Sehun menatap tak percaya pada JongIn yang hanya memasang wajah tertekuk menatap layar permainan di depannya. Pemuda tan itu tidak mengeluarkan kata sepatah pun dan tak mau memperdulikan Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya.

Sehun berdecak, "ayolah, _hyung_.. Itu hanya game! Kau seperti wanita saja!" JongIn melotot horor mendengar kalimat Sehun. Fokusnya pada game yang dimainkannya seketika buyar. Kini ia mendelik pada Sehun.

"Apa?"

Sehun terkesiap dan segera menggeleng. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya, "Tidak! Kau salah dengar, _hyung_!" sanggahnya cepat dan tertawa canggung. JongIn di sebelahnya hanya memasang wajah datar dan mendecih pelan.

"Ah! Lupakan _hyung_! Ayo, kita main yang lainnya!"

...

Sehun turun dari mobilnya, diikuti JongIn. Mereka kini berada di taman bermain karena JongIn yang memintanya. Pemuda tan itu bahkan langsung menarik tangan Sehun dengan semangat memasuki taman bermain.

"Aishh.. Sebentar _hyung_! Aku akan membeli tiketnya dulu!"

"Cepatlah Sehun!"

Mereka berdua kini terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. Lihatlah JongIn yang merengek dan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sehun yang tengah mencari-cari dompetnya di kantong celana. Atau mungkin, JongIn terlihat seperti anak-anak, dengan Sehun sebagai orang tuanya.

Kedua maniknya tak pernah lepas menatap Sehun yang kini berjalan membeli tiket untuk mereka berdua. Senyumnya merekah menghiasi wajahnya.

Ah... Ia tak pernah merasa sangat bersemangat seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ayo!" Sehun kembali dan langsung menarik JongIn memasuki taman bermain.

Mereka terlihat memainkan semua jenis wahana di dalam taman bermain tersebut. Meskipun sore sudah berganti menjadi malam, taman berman ini masih terlihat ramai dengan pengunjung.

JongIn dan Sehun menikmati setiap wahana yang mereka mainkan. Sehun bahkan tertawa terbahak ketika tahu JongIn paling anti dengan wahana rumah hantu. Saat keduanya sudah keluar dari rumah hantu, JongIn satu-satunya yang memasang wajah pucat dengan keringat yang mengucur deras. Bahkan selama di dalam rumah hantu, JongIn adalah laki-laki yang paling heboh sendiri dan terus berteriak.

Sehun sudah bilang kalau itu hanya mainan dan palsu. Semuanya tidak nyata, tapi JongIn tetaplah JongIn, terus berteriak bahkan hampir menangis ketika tangannya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan si hantu. Sungguh! Sehun tertawa mengingat ekspresi yang di keluarkan JongIn. Ingin dirinya mengabadikan wajah JongIn yang mirip seperti anak hilang itu. Tapi sayang, di dalam rumah hantu itu, mereka dilarang memotret ataupun merekam dengan handphone mereka.

"Lain kali, aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, Sehun!" JongIn terus mengoceh di sampingnya, layaknya seorang wanita. Sedangkan dirinya terus tertawa dengan tangan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. JongIn mengelap keringatnya dengan selembar tisu. Wajahnya terlihat kesal luar biasa.

" _Hyung_.. Itukan hanya wahana. Tidak mungkin nyata! Kau penakut sekali!"

JongIn tidak menghiraukan Sehun. Matanya sibuk menelusuri setiap wahana yang berada di taman bermain. Disampingnya, Sehun mencoba menghentikan tawanya dan berdehem mengatur suaranya. Ia memandang wajah JongIn dari samping. " _Hyung_.. Aku belikan minuman, ya?" Pemuda itu bertanya pelan dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

JongIn melirik Sehun sekilas lalu mengangguk, "terserah!" acuhnya. Sehun berdecak dan penglihatannya mulai menelusuri keadaan di sekitar mereka. Memastikan apakah ada sebuah kedai berada di dekat mereka. Setelah menemukan sebuah kedai kecil tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berpijak, Sehun segera melangkah meninggalkan JongIn.

Setelah Sehun menjauh, JongIn segera menolehkan kepalanya. Ia memandang punggung tegap Sehun yang terus melangkah menuju ke sebuah kedai minuman. Pemuda itu lantas menghela napas pelan.

"Ck! Bagaimana kau bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi _derp_ tadi, Kim JongIn? Sehun bahkan melihatnya.." JongIn tiba-tiba saja berdecak kesal memarahi dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggang, bahkan ia mendelik pada setiap pengunjung yang melewati dirinya.

"Ahh! Hancur sudah image ku di depan Sehun!" Ia mengusap wajahnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada. Pemuda itu terus menggumam tak jelas sembari menunggu Sehun keluar dari kedai minuman. Membuatnya diperhatikan sebagian pengunjung yang menatapnya dengan pandangan setengah prihatin, setengah aneh.

Prihatin karena penampilan JongIn yang berantakan plus wajah kusutnya, dan aneh karena pemuda tan itu terus menggumam bak orang gila.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sehun kembali dengan kedua minuman berada di kedua tangannya. Pemuda pucat itu terlihat berlari kecil menghampiri JongIn.

"Kau lama!"

"Maaf, _hyung_.. Tadi antriannya panjang!" Sehun berujar sembari memberikan JongIn salah satu minuman yang dipegangnya. JongIn menerima minuman yang diberikan Sehun dengan bersungut-sungut. Alisnya kemudian terangkat sesaat setelah menyeruput minuman yang diminumnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang _hyung_ suka.. Jadi aku membelikan bubble tea," Sehun ikut memandang minuman JongIn. Pandangannya kemudian beralih memandang wajah JongIn, " _hyung_ tidak suka?" JongIn menggeleng lantas kembali menyeruput bubble teanya.

Mereka kemudian terdiam sambil menikmati minuman mereka. Keduanya kini duduk di sebuah gazebo yang khusus dibuat untuk para pengunjung. JongIn mengamati keadaan di sekitar gazebo.

"Ramai sekali.." Sehun menoleh pada JongIn kemudian ikut memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar gazebo. Terlihat banyak sekali pengunjung yang bermain dengan wahana di taman bermain ini. Ada juga yang duduk di gazebo seperti mereka berdua, dengan meja yang penuh dengan makanan. Lalu ada juga yang berselca mengabadikan momen bermain mereka.

"Ah! Sehun!" Sehun menoleh dan memandang tanda tanya pada JongIn yang tiba-tiba menyerukan namanya. Ia dapat melihat kilatan pada manik mata JongIn.

JongIn menyeringai, "Ayo kita memainkan itu." Tunjuknya pada wahana _roller coaster_ yang terlihat berjalan menyusuri lintasan yang sangat panjang dan tinggi. Teriakan para pengunjung yang memainkan wahana itu bahkan terdengar nyaring.

DEG

Wajah Sehun langsung berubah kaku. Ia menoleh menatap JongIn dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Maksudmu.. _Roller coaster_ itu?" JongIn mengangguk semangat.

"Kita belum bermain yang itu." Nada suara JongIn terdengar setengah bermain-main. Ia menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Sehun yang kini menjilat bibir bawahnya. Wajah pemuda itu bahkan terlihat gugup. "Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau takut, Oh Sehun.."

Sehun kembali menatap JongIn. Ia menggeleng, "Bu-bukan begitu, _hyung_.. Hanya saja, aku.." Entah kenapa suaranya terdengar tercekat dan tertahan di tenggorokan. Sehun bahkan tak sadar kalau dirinya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada gelas minumannya.

JongIn berdecak dan tertawa mengejek, "Aku tahu kau takut, Sehun.." Ejeknya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun yang terasa menegang. Entah, tapi mungkin hanya perasaannya saja ketika ia melihat kedua bola mata Sehun memancarkan ketakutan luar biasa. Sudahlah! Ia tidak perduli! Sehun juga tadi seperti ini! Mengejeknya hingga ia terpancing untuk memasuki wahana rumah hantu.

Kapan lagi ia bisa balas dendam, kalau bukan sekarang?

Sehun menarik dan mengeluarkan napasnya secara perlahan. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Aku tidak takut! Ayo kita menaiki itu!" Dengusan serta tarikan tangan Sehun pada tangan JongIn untuk segera pergi dari gazebo, menjadi awalan mereka memulai permainan mereka.

Sehun dan JongIn kemudian berjalan mendekati wahana _roller coaster_ itu.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tapi JongIn merasa tidak tega pada Sehun. Entah kenapa wajah Sehun yang sudah putih itu semakin putih. Hampir terlihat seperti tidak dialiri darah. Wajah Sehun benar-benar tegang saat ia sudah duduk di samping JongIn.

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kaku. "Aku baik-baik saja.."

JongIn menatap wajah Sehun dari samping. Ia lantas mengangguk ragu, "Oke.."

...

JongIn dan Sehun sudah selesai menaiki wahana _roller coaster_ sekitar delapan belas menit yang lalu. Kini, JongIn berdiri tak jauh di samping toilet umum, dengan wajah cemas yang luar biasa.

Setelah keluar dari wahana _roller coaster_ tadi, Sehun segera berlari menuju toilet umum tanpa memperdulikan JongIn. Pemuda pucat itu bahkan belum keluar dari sana, meskipun sudah lewat dari batasan waktu seseorang berada di dalam toilet.

Tanpa sadar, JongIn menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya. Sehun juga meninggalkan jaketnya begitu saja tadi.

DRRRT DRRRT

JongIn memandang jaket Sehun. Jaket itu bergetar pelan. Pemuda tan itu lantas merogoh kantong jaket Sehun, dan mengeluarkan handphone Sehun yang menyala. Menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk dari Taekwoon.

' _Selamat bersenang-senang, Tuan. Jangan lupa untuk menjauhi roller coaster'_

Kedua mata JongIn membulat membaca isi pesan dari Taekwoon. Tanpa disadari, jantungnya terpacu cepat.

Apa yang barusan dibacanya? Jauhi _roller coaster_?

Otak JongIn kemudian memutar kejadian sebelum menaiki _roller coaster_ bersama Sehun. Tadi, wajah pemuda itu terlihat tegang dan sangat pucat juga berkeringat dingin. Tangan kanan Sehun bahkan tak henti menggenggam tangannya saat memainkan wahana tadi. Pandangan Sehun juga terlihat kosong.

Berarti itu bukan sekedar perasaannya saja tadi, ketika melihat ketakutan luar biasa yang terpancar dari kedua manik cokelat Sehun.

JongIn menatap toilet umum tak jauh di depannya. Pandangan matanya terlihat sangat cemas dan khawatir dua kali lipat dari yang tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang yang terus JongIn gumamkan dengan nada khawatir, keluar dari toilet umum. Wajah Sehun terlihat pucat dan pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya. Langsung saja JongIn berlari mendekati Sehun setelah sebelumnya kembali memasukkan handphone pemuda itu pada kantong jaket Sehun.

"Sehun!"

Sehun mendongak. Tatapan pemuda itu terlihat ling-lung. Sesampainya di hadapan Sehun, JongIn segera meraih bahu Sehun dan merematnya dengan raut khawatir.

"Sehun.. Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum kecil. Ia meraih tangan JongIn dan menggenggamnya erat.

" _Hyung_.. Ayo kita makan malam.. Perutku sangat lapar.." Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tangannya yang bebas memegangi perutnya, dan ekspresinya memelas. JongIn terdiam melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun. Ia lantas menyerahkan botol minuman yang sempat dibelinya tadi pada Sehun.

"Minumlah dulu." Sehun mengambil botol minuman itu dan membuka penutupnya. Pemuda pucat itu terlihat menenggak minumannya dengan rakus.

Setelah selesai meminum minumannya, Sehun kembali menatap JongIn. "Ayo, _hyung_.."

JongIn hanya mengangguk dan memberikan jaket pemuda itu. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan keluar dari taman bermain, dengan tangan kanan Sehun yang masih menggenggam erat tangan JongIn.

* * *

JongIn melirik Sehun. Raut wajahnya terlihat tenang, namun kedua manik matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Manik mata JongIn masih menunjukkan rasa khawatir. Selain itu, tanda tanya terus berputar di kepalanya mengenai pesan yang dikirimkan Taekwoon.

Apa Sehun memiliki phobia? Trauma?

Sehun memakan makanannya dengan perasaan risih. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau JongIn sedari tadi selalu meliriknya. Ah.. Sehun jadi tidak bernafsu makan.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, hyung?" Sehun akhirnya menghentikan acara makannya dan mendongak memandang JongIn. JongIn menghentikan kunyahan makannya dan menatap Sehun. Pemuda tan itu menggeleng pelan.

"Katakan saja, daripada kau melirikku terus," Sehun memperhatikan JongIn yang terlihat hampir tersedak makanannya sendiri. Ia mendekatkan gelas JongIn hingga JongIn dapat mengambilnya.

JongIn menenggak minumannya dengan cepat. Ia mengelap sisa air yang berada di ujung mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, "ah.. Tidak apa Sehun.. Tidak ada.." cengirnya.

JongIn terdiam memperhatikan Sehun. Pemuda pucat itu hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan dirinya.

Pemuda tan itu berdehem pelan, "Baiklah.. Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." JongIn akhirnya menyerah. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan ragunya.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia mengambil gelas di dekat piring makanannya, "Tanyakan saja, _hyung_.." Ujarnya sebelum meminum minumannya. JongIn menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Maaf.. Apa kau memiliki semacam trauma?"

Sehun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan JongIn. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dengan pandangan tanda tanya, "trauma?"

Uh.. JongIn jadi gemas sendiri melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan pemuda pucat di depannya ini. Ia mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Aku melihatmu sangat ketakutan ketika menaiki _roller coaster_ tadi. Apa kau.. Mempunyai trauma menaiki _roller coaster_? Atau mungkin.. Phobia?" JongIn menghentikan pertanyaannya ketika melihat kedua bahu Sehun yang terlihat tegang.

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan JongIn. Kedua bola matanya beralih menatap meja di depannya, lalu menghela napas kasar. "Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki trauma apapun dengan _roller coaster_. Yang tadi, aku hanya ketakutan karena ini kali keduaku menaiki wahana itu."

JongIn diam. Entah kenapa nada suara Sehun saat menjawab terasa sangat dingin. Pandangan pemuda itu juga kembali kosong. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang di simpan Sehun.

"Oke.. Maaf, Sehun.." JongIn memilih percaya dan mengangguk paham. Sudah cukup ia bertanya. Ia tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh jika pemuda itu sudah meresponnya dengan nada dingin yang seakan melarang JongIn untuk mengetahui riwayatnya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum pada JongIn, "Ayo _hyung_ , makan makananmu," ajaknya. Mereka berdua kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

* * *

Kota Seoul pada malam hari masih terlihat ramai. Kendaraan masih betah menyusuri jalanan, dan orang-orang masih senang mengunjungi toko-toko dan mall.

Sehun dan JongIn berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang. Sesekali mereka akan terlihat bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

"Ah.. _Hyung_.. Ayo kita ke taman. Aku sangat lelah."

JongIn hanya mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Sehun. Mereka kemudian pergi ke taman, dan duduk di salah satu kursi dengan helaan napas lega. "Ahh.. Capeknya!"

Sehun mendengus geli mendengar rengekan JongIn. Pemuda itu terlihat mengecek handphonenya. Alisnya kemudian tertaut dan tatapannya serius menatap layar handphonenya.

" _Hyung_.." Sehun memanggil JongIn lirih. JongIn menjawab dengan gumaman lalu menoleh pada Sehun. Menunggu pemuda itu mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Irene _eonni_ bilang kau yang mengetik makalahnya.."

Kedua bola mata JongIn langsung memutar bosan. Ia menghela napas kasar dan wajahnya datar, "terserah!" sahutnya cuek. JongIn kira apa. Ternyata Irene yang mengirimi pesan pada Sehun dan mengatakan kalau dirinya lah yang mengetik tugas mereka. Padahal JongIn tidak tahu apa-apa. Gadis itu malah menentukan seenak jidat. Kan belum tentu JongIn menerima tugasnya dengan senang hati. Kalau JongIn ternyata mengetik tugas kelompok mereka dengan hati dongkol, pasti hasilnya nanti tidak akan memuaskan.

"Dia kan memang suka seenaknya!" Dengus JongIn kesal. Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya tertawa kecil. Pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya sambil menatap keadaan sekitar.

"Ah.. Tumben tidak banyak orang yang datang?" Sehun menggumam pelan memperhatikan taman. Tidak banyak orang yang mengunjungi taman malam ini. Padahal keadaan terlihat ramai.

JongIn mengangguk meng-iakan. "Tapi terasa tentram," ujarnya sembari menatap layar handphonenya, "ah.. Tidak terasa sudah jam sebelas!" lanjutnya.

JongIn dan sehun terdiam setelah itu. Mereka asyik dengan acara masing-masing. JongIn memeluk lengannya sendiri. Ia mendesis pelan.

"Ahh... Kenapa udaranya sangat dingin?" JongIn membuka keheningan dengan gerutuan kecil. Ia menoleh memandang Sehun yang terlihat asyik menatap sisi taman di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tidak menanggapi perkataan JongIn.

"Sehun.. Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Tidak." Sehun menjawab cepat. Pemuda itu berujar tanpa menolehkan kepalanya memandang JongIn. JongIn mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menurunkan maniknya memandang jaket Sehun. Sehun tidak memasang jaketnya. Ia hanya memegangnya dengan kedua tangan.

JongIn kembali diam. Sesekali, ia melirik Sehun yang kini menunduk. Lagi, JongIn mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Sehun?" tanyanya cemas.

Sehun mengangguk dan memberikan senyumnya pada JongIn, "Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_.." balasnya lirih. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya lalu memakai jaketnya. JongIn hanya diam memperhatikan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah.." JongIn memanggil Sehun, dan Sehun hanya menjawab dengan dengungan suara. "Maaf jika aku membuatmu tidak nyaman selama di taman bermain.."

"Kenapa?" Sehun tidak mendongak memandang JongIn. Ia terus menunduk dengan kedua tangan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Yeah.." JongIn bingung mau mengatakan bagaimana. Ia mengusap dan merapikan rambutnya, "Mungkin.. Aku tadi membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan menantangmu menaiki _roller coaster_.." lirihnya dan memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun.

Sehun tertawa pelan membuat JongIn mengerut bingung. "Sudahlah.. Aku tak apa.." Ujar Sehun diselingi kekehan geli. JongIn masih memasang raut bingungnya.

Apa yang lucu dari perkataannya sehingga Sehun tertawa?

"Lagipula..." Sehun menjeda perkataannya dan mendongak, "aku menikmatinya."

DEG

Kedua mata JongIn membulat terkejut saat Sehun menoleh padanya dan ia mendapati mata kiri Sehun berwarna biru kelam. Kedua bahunya menegang ketika tatapan mata Sehun berubah dingin.

' _Shixun..'_

Shixun menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk senyum miringnya. "Ngomong-ngomong.. Terima kasih sudah mengajak Sehun menaiki _roller coaster_. Aku benar-benar bangga padamu, _bear_.."

JongIn berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Sehun yang kini sudah berubah menjadi Shixun dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau.. Sejak kapan kau-"

"Kenapa?" Shixun ikut berdiri. Ia menatap JongIn dengan tajam, "Kau tak suka jika aku hadir?" tanyanya dengan kepala dimiringkan. JongIn menjauh. Tatapan matanya masih memancarkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi Shixun?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Sejak kapan kau bisa begitu dekat dengan Sehun? Bukankah kau tidak mengenalnya? Bukankah kau dan Sehun tidak begitu akrab?" Rentetan pertanyaan Shixun seakan mendesak JongIn dengan paksa. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras dan tatapannya memendam penuh emosi.

JongIn terdiam. Ia mencerna semua kejadian yang barusan terjadi, termasuk perkataan Shixun. _Roller coaster_.. JongIn ingat saat ia bertanya pada Sehun apakah pemuda itu memiliki trauma dengan _roller coaster_ , pemuda pucat itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Nada suara Sehun ketika mengatakannya bahkan terdengar dingin.

JongIn kembali memutar ingatan dimana ia melihat pesan yang Taekwoon kirimkan pada Sehun.

' _Jangan lupa untuk menjauhi roller coaster'_

Apa yang dimaksud pesan Taekwoon tadi adalah Shixun?

Shixun tiba-tiba mencengkram kedua bahunya dengan kuat. JongIn kaget ketika mendapati si 'bad' sudah berada di depannya. Padahal tadi ia sudah menjauh.

"Beraninya kau mendekati Sehun.."

JongIn tidak ingat apapun lagi, selain Shixun yang tiba-tiba memukul tengkuknya hingga ia jatuh pingsan dalam gendongan Shixun.

Shixun menggendong JongIn dan berjalan pergi dari taman. Tidak diperdulikannya ketika beberapa orang menatap aneh padanya. Mungkin lebih tepat jika orang-orang itu menatap aneh pada kedua bola matanya yang berbeda warna.

* * *

JongIn mengerjapkan matanya. Pandangan matanya terasa ganda hingga benda-benda yang dilihatnya terlihat ada dua.

Tidak.

Bukan benda.

JongIn kembali mengerjapkan matanya mencoba mengambil fokus. Pemuda tan itu menemukan ladang bunga mawar di depannya. Ia mengerutkan alis bingung. Kulitnya bahkan terasa dingin karena terkena terpaan angin, dan ia merasakan ada benda kenyal yang terus mengecupi permukaan kulit lehernya.

Bulan masih menampakkan wujudnya, yang berarti malam masih berlangsung. Sesekali, bunyi jangkrik yang khas terdengar menggema di ladang bunga mawar itu.

Apa JongIn sedang bermimpi?

Ia melenguh pelan saat benda kenyal yang tadi mengecupinya kini terasa basah dan hangat. Terasa menggetarkan kulitnya.

Tunggu..

Benda kenyal, basah dan hangat?

Kenapa terasa sangat nyata..?

JongIn akhirnya menggeliat mencoba melepaskan dirinya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak."

DEG

JongIn membeku ketika mendengar nada dingin di telinga kanannya. Siapa itu? Ia berada di dalam pelukan seseorang?

"Kau milikku! Hanya milikku!"

Pelukan pada pinggangnya terasa semakin mengerat. JongIn bahkan bisa kembali merasakan benda kenyal nan hangat kembali menyapa kulit lehernya. Semua ini terasa nyata. JongIn bahkan bisa merasakan rasa anyir di dalam mulutnya.

JongIn mencoba menyadarkan dirinya kalau ini memang hanya mimpi dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Sungguh sangat tidak elit jika ia bermimpi erotis.

Tapi apa yang di dapat setelahnya, membuat JongIn mematung. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat pada bibirnya, bahkan dapat merasakan rasa karat di dalam mulutnya.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu, _bear_.."

JongIn semakin terkejut ketika ia masih mendengar suara pria di samping telinganya. Ia kemudian memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

Tadi ia bersama Sehun. Pergi jalan-jalan, menaiki wahana di taman bermain. Dan pergi ke taman dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Shixun.

' _Shixun!'_ JongIn hampir memekik kaget ketika pikirannya berhenti pada satu nama yang diingatnya. Seingatnya Shixun memukul tengkuknya sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

JongIn segera berontak, mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan laki-laki yang sudah ditebaknya adalah Shixun.

"Lepaskan aku, Shixun!"

"Tidak!" Memang benar kalau yang memeluknya saat ini adalah Shixun. Pemuda pucat itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak membiarkan JongIn lepas.

JongIn terus berontak, "Shixun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ia mencoba menatap Shixun. Kedua maniknya memancarkan kemarahan. Setelah berhasil menatap wajah Shixun, JongIn kembali dikejutkan dengan penampilannya.

Saat ini, ia hanya mengenakan kemeja besar dengan jaket hitam yang tadi Sehun pakai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Shixun?!" Bentak JongIn dengan murka. Ia menatap nyalang pada kedua bola mata berbeda warna milik Shixun. Shixun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pemuda pucat itu hanya menatap JongIn dengan tatapan yang juga menunjukkan emosi.

"Diamlah! Bukankah kau hanya menurut ketika Sehun membawamu jalan-jalan?!"

JongIn menahan napas saat menerima benatakan kasar dari Shixun. Si 'bad' itu benar-benar terlihat murka saat ini. JongIn memalingkan wajahnya. Ia terlihat pasrah ketika Shixun kembali memeluknya dengan penuh posesif.

Toh, percuma melawan. Ia tak akan menang melawan kekuatan Shixun.

Setelahnya, keduanya terdiam, menyisakan keheningan di ladang bunga mawar itu.

Shixun menghirup ceruk leher JongIn, merasakan aroma lembut yang dikeluarkan JongIn. JongIn sendiri sebenarnya sudah dongkol. Ia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa perduli dengan luka yang dibuatnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya mengepal di tiap sisi tubuhnya dan Shixun. Atau Sehun? Ah! Masa bodoh! Sekarang, ia merasa telah dilecehkan kembali.

Tidak. Tidak. Mungkin ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia dilecehkan Shixun.

JongIn tidak mau menyalahkan Sehun. Lelaki itu baik dan sebenarnya ia yakin Sehun tak mau melakukan hal sejauh ini padanya.

Tapi hanya kepribadian 'bad' itu saja yang terus menerus memperlakukan dirinya bak jalang murahan.

"Shixun.."

"Kau suka pemandangannya?" Shixun bertanya memotong perkataan JongIn. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau JongIn tengah marah besar padanya. Tapi, toh.. Apa perdulinya? Ia tak pernah perduli itu. Yang penting, sekarang JongIn ada di dalam kungkungannya, dan tidak akan bisa lepas darinya.

JongIn diam mendengar pertanyaan lirih Shixun. Ia menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan diri.

Pemuda tan itu terperangah ketika mendongak dan mendapati pemandangan bunga mawar di depannya. Bunga-bunga berwarna merah itu terlihat cantik dengan siraman sinar bulan. Ingin ia memekik takjub, tapi di urungkan niatnya itu.

"Aku sengaja membawamu kesini.. Aku menemukan ladang ini beberapa hari yang lalu," Shixun terus berbicara walaupun JongIn sama sekali tidak meresponnya, "bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanyanya pelan.

JongIn hanya memasang wajah datarnya menatap pemandangan di depannya. Kepalanya ia senderkan pada bahu Shixun, merasa sangat lelah dengan semua ini. JongIn sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk membalas perkataan Shixun.

Shixun melirik JongIn. Ia menghela napas kasar dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang JongIn. Posisinya saat ini duduk dengan JongIn yang berada dipangkuannya layaknya koala.

"Shixun.. Lepaskan aku," JongIn meminta dengan perlahan. Ia memeluk bahu Shixun dan merematnya pelan, memberi isyarat agar Shixun mau menurunkan dirinya dari pangkuan pemuda pucat itu. "Aku ingin duduk sendiri."

"Tidak. Kau duduk di pangkuanku saja, _bear_."

Shixun tetap menolak permintaan JongIn. Ia tidak menghiraukan saat telinganya menangkap geraman rendah dari JongIn.

"Demi apa! Shixun! Kau membuatku muak dengan semua tingkahmu! Kau terus saja memperlakukanku seenaknya! Kau selalu memaksaku dan selalu berbuat semau mu!" JongIn akhirnya meledak. Ia memukul punggung Shixun berkali-kali dengan keras. "Asal kau tahu aku bukan mainanmu! Jadi berhentilah berbuat seperti ini!" Ia terus berteriak tanpa mengurangi intensitas pukulannya.

"Kau pikir aku memperlakukan mu layaknya mainan?!"

JongIn terkejut mendengar bentakan yang cukup keras dari Shixun. Pemuda pucat itu menggeram marah dan hampir menjambak rambut JongIn, kalau saja ia tidak ingat JongIn adalah properti berharganya.

Shixun mendecih, "Aku tidak pernah se-serius ini dengan seseorang!" Bentaknya lagi. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya, dan memaksa JongIn untuk menatapnya. JongIn diam memperhatikan raut Shixun yang dipenuhi amarah. Kedua manik berbeda warna itu bahkan berkilat mengerikan.

"Apa saja yang sudah Sehun katakan padamu?"

"Apa?"

Shixun memicing tajam, "apa kau memiliki perasaan dengan Sehun?"

JongIn diam dengan raut terkejutnya. Sungguh! Saat ini Shixun memberikan pertanyaan yang terdengar selalu menuduh Sehun. "Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Sehun!" JongIn mencoba membela Sehun.

Wajah sendu Sehun tiba-tiba terngiang di dalam ingatannya. Pemuda pucat yang sebenarnya sangat baik dan ramah ini, berubah gara-gara si 'bad'. JongIn ingat saat Sehun bilang ia ingin sekali menyembuhkan penyakitnya dan kembali normal seperti dulu.

Shixun mendengus kasar saat melihat JongIn yang melamun. "Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Sehun dengan segala perkataan menyedihkan pemuda itu." Tebaknya dengan nada mengejek.

"Shixun. Berhentilah menjelek-jelekkan Sehun!"

Shixun melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya pada JongIn setelah mendengar kalimat JongIn. Rahangnya mengeras, "Sekarang kau membelanya?"

"Apa yang-"

"Katakan padaku apakah kau memiliki perasaan dengan Sehun?" Alis JongIn terangkat antara bingung dan kesal saat medengar pertanyaan Shixun.

"Kau memberontak dan terus melawanku. Padahal sebelumnya kau tidak seperti ini. Katakan padaku, apa saja yang sudah Sehun lakukan sehingga membuatmu melawan diriku?"

"Sehun adalah lelaki yang baik!" JongIn langsung membalas dengan cepat. Ia mencengkram kemeja putih yang dikenakan Shixun dengan kuat. "Berhentilah menyalahkannya! Berhentilah membuatnya kelelahan! Kau tidak tahu betapa Sehun sangat menderita dengan adanya dirimu!"

Shixun melotot marah ketika mendengar ucapan JongIn. Ia menggeram marah dan tatapannya semakin menunjukkan emosi meledak-ledak. "Menderita? Kau bilang ia kelelahan? Kau bilang Sehun adalah lelaki yang baik?" Shixun tiba-tiba mencengkram dagu JongIn dengan kuat, membuat JongIn meringis sakit.

"Kau melawanku, dan perkataanmu seakan tidak menyukai kehadiranku." Shixun menatap JongIn dengan tajam, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja." Suara Shixun terdengar penuh dengan ambisi.

"Kim JongIn. Ini semua karena salahmu.."

JongIn dapat melihat rasa obsesi yang sangat besar dari kedua manik berbeda warna milik Shixun.

"Akan kubuat kau hanya menyukai kehadiranku. Akan kubuat kau melupakan Sehun.. Camkan itu."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ahh... Maaf aku udah menelantarkan ff ini.. :')

Makasih sudah memberikan pendapat, atau saran.. Saran dan jejak kalian sangat penting dan aku menghargai itu. :*

Wanna review for this chap?

Salam Hangat"SM1719"


	10. Chapter 9

JongIn tercengang mendengar perkataan dingin yang dikeluarkan Shixun. Kedua matanya membulat terkejut. Sedangkan Shixun mendecih dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dengan kasar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, hingga rahangnya yang mengeras terlihat jelas di depan JongIn. "Kau benar-benar membuatku muak."

SRET

JongIn hampir saja terjatuh ketika Shixun secara tiba-tiba berdiri. Untung saja kakinya segera mendarat dengan refleks pada permukaan tanah, meskipun tubuhnya hampir terjungkang ke belakang.

"Y-Yak! Shixun! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" JongIn membentak setengah marah pada Shixun yang sudah berjalan menjauh meninggalkan dirinya. Tiba-tiba, JongIn terdiam menatap punggung tegap Shixun-Sehun- yang semakin hilang diantara ladang bunga mawar.

Pria itu.. Pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata.

JongIn menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh jaket hitam yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Entahlah... Tapi, tiba-tiba JongIn merasa, seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk jantungnya secara bersamaan.

Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Shixun, perkataan yang diucapkan Shixun, terasa melukai dirinya.

Tidak!

JongIn segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat, menyadari apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini. Pemuda tan itu mendengus dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya berjalan ke arah yang tadi Shixun lalui. Dinginnya tanah yang berbalutkan rumput hijau membuat kakinya menggigil. Ia sadar betul kalau saat ini dirinya tidak mengenakan alas kaki. Entah kemana alas kaki yang dikenakannya sebelumnya, tapi ia tahu Shixun menyimpannya.

JongIn berjalan menyusuri ladang yang dipenuhi bunga mawar merah. Matanya tak pernah henti membulat kagum. Lihatlah bunga-bunga berwarna merah itu, terlihat sangat menawan dan indah, apalagi sinar bulan yang menerangi membuat bunga-bunga itu nampak anggun.

Telapak kakinya terus berjalan tanpa ragu meskipun duri-duri mawar terlihat hampir menutupi sebagian permukaan tanah. JongIn benar-benar terkagum dengan ladang bunga mawar ini. Ia tidak tahu jika ada ladang bunga mawar seindah ini di Korea Selatan. Dan seumur hidupnya, ini baru pertama kalinya dirinya melihat pemandangan alam yang sangat indah selain pegunungan dan pantai.

SREK

"Akh!"

JongIn berhenti dan merunduk memandang telapak kakinya. Telapak kakinya mengeluarkan cairan merah dan cairan itu merembes dengan sangat cepat.

BRRMM

Tak lama, JongIn mendengar suara mesin mobil yang menyala di dekat tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

"Shixun!"

Entah bagaimana dirinya bisa menyebutkan nama Shixun. Ketika mendengar deru mesin mobil membuat pikirannya seketika mengarah pada nama Shixun. JongIn segera berlari mendekati deru mesin mobil itu. Tak diperdulikannya telapak kakinya yang berdarah, dan kini meninggalkan jejak kemerahan pada rerumputan hijau.

"Shixun! Tunggu!" JongIn berteriak kala melihat mobil berwarna merah berbelok dan menjauh dari hadapannya. Tangan kanannya menggapai-gapai di udara, dan mulutnya tak henti meneriaki nama Shixun dengan keras, berharap dengan begitu pemuda putih itu akan menyadari kehadirannya.

Kakinya berlari semakin cepat, mencoba mencapai bagian belakang mobil merah _lamborghini_ itu.

SET

DEG

Terlambat. Saat ujung jarinya hampir menyentuh bagian belakang mobil _lamborghini_ itu, mobil itu langsung melaju cepat meninggalkan dirinya.

"SHIXUN!" JongIn mengatur napasnya yang berderu cepat. Matanya terus bergulir mengikuti mobil merah yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang pada belokan jauh di depan sana. Mata JongIn membulat. Terlalu kaget dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba ini.

JongIn menoleh kesekeliling. Matanya tak henti menyusuri tempat dimana dirinya berada saat ini.

Sejauh mata memandang, JongIn hanya melihat jalanan kecil, dan pepohonan yang tumbuh di sekitar. Tempat ini terlihat sangat gelap dan hanya ada beberapa lampu jalan yang menyala, itupun jaraknya saling berjauhan.

Kakinya mengambil langkah mundur. Tak dihiraukan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang kedinginan karena diterpa angin malam, dan telapak kakinya yang perih karena terluka. JongIn ketakutan sekarang.

Shixun meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya sendirian, ditempat yang bahkan JongIn tak pernah lihat dimana pun.

 **SM1719 PRESENT:**

 **One Person is Good, One Person is Bad**

 **"Book 9"**

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In. (Karakter lain akan segera menyusul)

Rated : T – M

Warn !: Banyak typo yang bertebaran, bikin sakit perut dan bla bla bla

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah :)

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

 _Happy Read_

* * *

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, JongIn tidak masuk kuliah. Pemuda tan itu mengurung diri di dalam kamar, dan bergelung di bawah selimut. JongIn membiarkan gorden kamarnya tak terbuka, membuat ruangan itu gelap dan hanya secercah sinar yang masuk melalui celah-celah gorden.

TOK TOK

"JongIn.."

"Pintunya tidak di kunci.."

Kepala Junmyeon menyembul sedikit dari balik pintu kamar JongIn. Pemuda berperawakan mungil itu kemudian masuk dengan sebuah cangkir keramik ditangannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

JongIn menoleh dan menyibak selimutnya, memperlihatkan kedua telapak kakinya yang diperban cukup tebal. "Lumayan.." JongIn memandang cangkir keramik yang baru saja diletakkan kakaknya di atas meja nakas, lalu memandang Junmyeon yang sudah duduk di dekatnya.

"Aku sudah memberi tahu pihak kampus kalau kau izin empat hari kedepan. Jadi kau bisa beristirahat,"

"Apa? Empat hari?"

Alis Junmyeon terangkat heran mendengar adiknya yang berseru tiba-tiba. "Kenapa?" tanya pemuda mungil itu, "Aku rasa empat hari cukup untuk beristirahat.." lanjutnya pelan.

JongIn menegakkan badannya dan menggeleng, "tidak. Bukan itu maksudku.. Ada tugas kelompok yang harus segera aku selesaikan, dan tugas itu harus dikumpulkan dua hari kedepan.." JongIn mengerang dan memegangi kepalanya, "ah... Aku baru ingat kalau aku lah yang mengetik tugas itu.."

Junmyeon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan mendengus geli melihat JongIn yang nampak terbebani dalam hitungan detik. Tangannya terangkat mengusap helaian rambut _dark pink_ sang adik, "Sudahlah.. Sekarang, pikirkan luka di telapak kakimu itu. Tugasmu bisa kau pikirkan nanti. Bukankah kau berkelompok? Kau bisa mengatakannya pada salah satu teman kelompokmu, kalau kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya.."

Junmyeon menepuk pelan pipi gembil JongIn. Matanya bergulir memperhatikan kedua telapak hingga punggung kaki adiknya yang terbalut perban. Tatapannya melunak dan alisnya menyatu.

"JongIn.."

"Ya?"

Junmyeon menatap JongIn dengan pandangan serius, "Kau belum bercerita bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan luka ini.." Junmyeon berujar sembari menunjuk perban di punggung kaki JongIn, "aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang."

Mendengar permintaan-yang sebenarnya lebih menjurus pada perintah- yang dikeluarkan kakaknya, JongIn terdiam sejenak. "Astaga _hyung_.. Bukankah aku sudah bercerita saat kita semua sarapan tadi?" Herannya.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya kembali, JongIn.."

Nada serius yang kakaknya keluarkan membuat JongIn terdiam kembali. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap Junmyeon sebentar, sebelum beralih pada jari jemarinya yang saling terkait.

"Aku terluka karena terkena duri mawar."

"Bagaimana kau bisa terkena duri mawar? Lalu.. Apa kau tidak mengenakan alas kaki? Apa kau bodoh?" Junmyeon menghardik JongIn. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada disana?"

JongIn merunduk. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam dengan erat. "Mm... Yeah.. Aku.."

"Bicaralah yang jelas, Kim!"

"Aku.. Sedang berjalan-jalan dengan temanku di ladang bunga mawar.. Dan.. Karena ladang bunga mawarnya terlalu bagus, aku jadi lupa menggunakan sepatu ku kembali.." JongIn harus pandai mengarang. Karena jika kakaknya tahu yang sebenarnya, maka ia tidak jamin kakaknya itu hanya akan berdiam diri saja.

Junmyeon diam mendengarkan. Kedua maniknya bergulir menatap gorden jendela JongIn yang masih tertutup. "Baiklah.." Pemuda berperawakan mungil itu berdiri lalu berjalan menuju jendela JongIn, menyibak gorden putih itu hingga kamar JongIn kini diterangi cahaya matahari.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, dimana kalian menemukan ladang bunga mawar itu?"

"Huh?"

JongIn mendongak menatap wajah kakaknya yang berkilau. Junmyeon memutar jengah bola matanya dan kedua tangannya ia lipat di bawah dada, "ladang bunga mawar... Dimana kalian melihatnya? Aku tidak tahu jika ada ladang bunga mawar seperti katamu itu disini.." ulangnya.

JongIn membeku. Pemuda itu seakan kehilangan kata-kata ketika mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya.

Gawat! JongIn tidak bisa mengarang untuk yang satu ini. Jika ia mengarang, kemungkinan besar kakaknya itu akan mendatangi tempat itu. Jadi.. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dia bahkan tidak tahu tempat itu ada di mana. Seoul? Tidak. Kakaknya cukup tahu daerah Seoul. Tidak ada ladang mawar di Seoul. Busan?

"JongIn?"

"Y-ya?"

Alis Junmyeon terangkat sebelah. Tatapan heran ia lemparkan pada adiknya yang memasang ekspresi keras. "Kau kenapa? Kenapa diam?" Junmyeon bertanya heran. JongIn membuka mulutnya, tapi menutupnya kembali. Pemuda itu melakukannya berulang hingga membuat kesabaran Junmyeon habis.

"Ya Tuhan! JongIn! Jangan bertele-tele! Aku hanya bertanya dimana ladang mawar yang kau lihat bersama temanmu itu?" Junmyeon mendekati JongIn dengan wajah gemas. JongIn sendiri merunduk menghindari tatapan kakaknya.

Junmyeon semakin menaikkan alisnya melihat tingkah sang adik. Sebagai kakak, ia pasti mengerti bahasa tubuh adiknya saat ini.

"Kau... Tidak sedang menyembunyikan suatu kenyataan, kan? Atau..,"

"Tidak!" JongIn segera memotong perkataan Junmyeon yang penuh dengan tuduhan. Lelaki tan itu menatap kakaknya dan berdehem pelan, "Maksudku.. Aku-"

"JongIn? Junmyeon?"

Perkataan JongIn terpotong kala suara sang ibu tiba-tiba terdengar. Wanita dengan rambut yang diikat kuncir kuda itu masuk kedalam kamar JongIn. "Ada temanmu di luar yang ingin menjengukmu.."

JongIn dan Junmyeon terdiam mendengar penuturan sang ibu. Junmyeon adalah orang pertama yang bergerak, lalu semakin mendekat pada JongIn dan menepuk pundak sang adik, "nanti kita lanjutkan. Kau tidak berpikiran kalau pembicaraan kita hanya selesai sampai disini saja kan, Kim?"

JongIn mendengus mendengar kekeras kepalaan kakaknya, ia membuat gestur untuk menyuruh kakaknya segera keluar dari kamar, "Kau akan terus berdiri di sini?" ia mendorong Junmyeon perlahan, membuahkan kekehan ejekan dari kakaknya.

Setelah kakaknya keluar, sedetik kemudian seorang gadis memasuki kamarnya dengan mantel merah mudanya. Itu Irene.

"Halo, aspal hitam,"

JongIn memutar malas kedua bola matanya mendengar sapaan Irene. Kenapa disaat seperti ini perempuan itu masih saja bersikap seperti itu? "Kau tidak pernah melihat situsai saat mengatakan hal semacam itu, Nyonya Bae.." sarkasnya. Irene menarik sudut bibirnya dan menggosok hidungnya yang memerah.

"Aahh... Udara benar-benar mengerikan!" Irene melangkah santai menuju meja belajar JongIn, melihat-lihat sesekali menyentuh beberapa barang yang tergeletak di meja belajar lelaki itu. JongIn ingin mengeluarkan kekesalannya melihat Irene yang seenaknya mengutak-atik barangnya. Namun sepertinya niatnya itu harus kembali ia simpan, saat tak berapa lama seseorang ikut memasuki kamarnya.

Itu Sehun.

JongIn terdiam melihat Sehun yang menutup pintu kamarnya. Pemuda pucat itu terus menundukkan kepalanya, seakan tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan JongIn.

"Kau benar-benar jorok, Kim JongIn.." suara penuh ejekan yang Irene keluarkan membuat JongIn mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia dapat melihat gadis itu membaca salah satu majalah dengan _cover_ yang memperlihatkan artis wanita bertelanjang dada, plus mengangkang dengan _sexy_ nya. JongIn tersedak salivanya sendiri dan membulatkan matanya melihat majalah itu.

"Kau... Yeah.. Aku rasa hormonmu terus meningkat meskipun umurmu menginjak kepala tiga.."

"Y-Yak! Bae Irene!"

"Apa?" Irene mendongak memandang JongIn, "aku benar, kan? Aku rasa ini edisi minggu lalu.. Kakak laki-laki ku juga memiliki satu.." ia membalik halaman majalah dewasa yang dipegangnya, lalu menunjukkannya di depan JongIn, "ini model Amerika terkenal yang menggunakan desain celana dalam berenda tahun lalu. Lalu yang ini..," Irene menunjuk model wanita disamping model wanita yang hanya menutup bagian intimnya dengan handuk, "model Belanda yang terkenal dengan payudara ter _sexy_.."

"YAK! Hentikan, Bae Irene! Kau benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis!" Wajah JongIn memerah hingga telinga, antara malu dan kesal. Matanya melirik pada Sehun yang diam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, melihat model wanita di dalam majalah dewasa yang dipegang Irene tersebut.

"Kau.. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Irene mendengus mendengar pertanyaan JongIn, "Setelah meneriaki ku dengan histeris, kau berani bertanya? Ck!" Irene menggeleng, menutup majalah dewasa itu dan meletakkannya sembarang di atas meja belajar JongIn. "Kau pikir wanita tidak tahu hal-hal berbau mesum? Jika kau berpikir demikian, maka pikiranmu salah besar.. Kau tidak tahu kalau wanita bisa berpikiran lebih liar daripada laki-laki.."

Irene berujar enteng, dan JongIn terperangah mendengarnya. Lelaki tan itu memicingkan matanya, "kau salah satunya?"

Irene mengendikkan bahunya, "Yeah... terbiasa melihat _abs_ idola, membuatku berpikiran liar.." JongIn memasang tampang aneh, membuat Irene menaikkan sebelah alis, "ekspresimu seakan memanggilku untuk segera menampar wajahmu dengan batu bata."

"Kau benar-benar... _Abs_?"

"Yak! Jangan meledek! Kau belum tentu bisa seperti Siwon _oppa_! _Abs_ kotak saja tidak kau miliki.."

"Darimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, hah? Memang kau pernah melihat _abs_ di perutku?"

Irene mendelik seakan berkata- _kau-bercanda_ \- pada JongIn. Gadis itu memasang tampang jijik, "Jika aku pernah melihat _abs_ mu, itu berarti aku hanya akan membuang waktu berhargaku."

"Terserah! Melihat wajahmu saja sudah membuang banyak waktu berhargaku.."

JongIn dan Irene terus berdebat seperti membanding-bandingkan idola mereka, tanpa perduli pada sosok Sehun yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan.

Irene mendengus, "Sudahlah! Aku muak berdebat denganmu!"

"Bagus! Karena aku juga muak mendengar suaramu," JongIn ikut mendengus, melipat tangannya dibawah dada, "menyebalkan."

Irene memicingkan matanya menatap tajam pemuda tan didepannya, "Lupakan saja! Aku ke sini karena ingin menjengukmu.." ia lalu menoleh pada Sehun, "Sehun juga datang menjenguk.. Sekalian mendiskusikan tugas kita."

JongIn menoleh menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Mereka berdua saling menatap sebelum JongIn memutus kontak mata mereka terlebih dahulu. "Jadi... Bagaimana? Aku akan usahakan untuk mengetik makalah kita," Irene menggeleng mendengar perkataan JongIn.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Kau harus beristirahat sekarang.." Irene berjalan mendekati JongIn, memperhatikan kedua telapak kaki JongIn yang terbalut perban. "Hei.. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah agak baikan?"

JongIn mengangguk, "Ya.. Ini sudah lebih baik dari yang kemarin.." ia kemudian meraih cangkir keramik yang tadi di letakkan kakaknya di atas nakas, meminum isinya secara perlahan.

Dari tempatnya, Sehun mengamati telapak kaki JongIn dengan _intens_.

"Baik.. Berikan aku _flashdisk_ mu," Irene mengulurkan tangannya di depan JongIn, dan JongIn segera merogoh laci nakasnya mengeluarkan benda kecil berwarna netral. Gadis itu menggenggam _flashdisk_ milik JongIn lalu menyimpannya di dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya. "JongIn... Boleh aku bertanya?" Irene bertanya yang hanya diangguki JongIn.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terluka?"

JongIn diam. Ia tahu Irene akan menanyakan hal seperti itu. Yeah, pertanyaan yang sangat lumrah dikatakan setiap orang saat menjenguk seseorang. "Aku pikir kau kemarin bersama dengan Sehun? Kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihat kau dan Sehun keluar dari game center.. Atau mungkin aku salah orang?"

"Mm.. Aku memang mengunjungi game center bersama Sehun.. Tapi setelah itu aku berjalan-jalan dengan temanku.." Sehun tahu kalau JongIn berbohong. Tapi pria itu tetap diam memperhatikan.

Irene mengangguk paham. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh pada Sehun. "Sehun.. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tersentak kecil. Secepat mungkin manik matanya bergulir melihat Irene, lalu melemparkan senyum kecilnya, "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja.." ujarnya dengan senyumnya. JongIn diam memperhatikan Sehun. Keadaan mendadak hening diantara ketiga teman itu.

"Kau tidak ingin mendekat?" Itu suara Irene, mengajak Sehun mendekati ranjang JongIn dengan senyum manisnya.

"Irene,"

"Hm?" Irene menoleh pada JongIn.

"Bisa beri aku waktu berdua dengan Sehun? Aku ingin bicara dengannya.."

Irene terdiam sejenak kemudian kembali menoleh pada Sehun. Gadis itu berjalan mundur sembari bergumam: "Hm.. Oke. Ini pembicaraan antar lelaki.."

Setelah Irene keluar tidak lupa menutup pintu kamar JongIn, kini di dalam kamar itu hanya menyisakan Sehun dan JongIn. Mereka berdua masih terdiam, tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat. JongIn memperhatikan Sehun, sementara Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sehun.." suara JongIn memecahkan keheningan. Helaan napas pemuda itu terdengar lelah. Sehun mendongak menatap JongIn yang mengulurkan _paperbag_ padanya.

"Ini. Jaketmu."

Sehun berjalan mendekat meraih _paperbag_ itu dari tangan JongIn. Pemuda itu melihat isi dari _paperbag_ itu, lalu beralih menatap JongIn yang ternyata sedang menatapnya dalam.

Sehun menarik napas perlahan, "JongIn _hyung_ , aku tahu apa yang terjadi semalam.." ia membalas tatapan JongIn, "Maafkan aku,"

"Tidak!" JongIn berseru tidak setuju, membuat Sehun sepenuhnya menatap JongIn. "Kau tidak melakukan apapun. Kau tidak bersalah! Justru aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf! Gara-gara aku.., Shixun keluar. Shixun-"

" _Akan kubuat kau hanya menyukai kehadiranku. Akan kubuat kau melupakan Sehun.. Camkan itu."_

DEG

JongIn menghentikan kalimatnya ketika tiba-tiba perkataan Shixun terngiang di pikirannya. JongIn merunduk, menatap kedua punggung kakinya yang terlilit perban dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tak apa, _hyung_.." Sesaat Sehun menampilkan ekspresi dinginnya sembari memperhatikan JongIn, tapi lelaki itu segera merubah ekspresinya dan tersenyum tipis, "aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf.. Karena kelakuan Shixun, _hyung_ jadi terluka seperti ini.." lanjutnya memandangi perban yang melilit menutupi telapak kaki JongIn.

JongIn terdiam mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia mendongak menatap sisi wajah Sehun. Disana, JongIn dapat melihat rahang pemuda pucat itu mengeras.

" _Hyung_.. Maafkan Shixun jika dia berbuat buruk padamu.. Atau mungkin.. Aku?"

"Tidak, Sehun!" JongIn menggeleng, meraih tangan Sehun dan meremasnya pelan, "Sudah ku katakan ini bukan salahmu! Kau dan Shixun berbeda!"

"Tapi dia ada di dalam diriku, _hyung_.."

Lagi-lagi JongIn terdiam setelah mendengar lirih suara Sehun.

"Dia ada didalam tubuhku, dia memakai tubuhku!" Sehun tanpa sadar berteriak keras dihadapan JongIn, "Meskipun aku dan Shixun berbeda, tapi kami ada didalam raga yang sama. Setiap orang akan memandang Shixun adalah diriku. Apa yang dia perbuat adalah apa yang ku perbuat.." Suara Sehun merendah. Lelaki itu merunduk dan bahunya bergetar.

Untuk sesaat, JongIn tertegun melihat Sehun. Sehun yang sekarang, adalah Sehun yang rapuh, dan JongIn tahu itu. JongIn menarik napas dan menghelanya kasar, meremas tangan Sehun sekali lagi.

"Sehun tetaplah Sehun, Shixun tetaplah Shixun. Menurutku, kalian berbeda. Setiap orang sudah mengenalmu sebagai pribadi yang hangat dan menyenangkan, Sehun. Dan Shixun? Dia hanyalah penyakitmu. Dia berbeda darimu, dan jangan samakan dirimu dengan Shixun.." JongIn melemparkan senyumannya pada Sehun, "yang kau perlukan saat ini, adalah menunjukkan dirimu pada Shixun, Sehun.. Tunjukkan padanya, kalau kau berbeda dengan dirinya, kalau setiap orang lebih mengenal dirimu sebagai Sehun yang baik dan jauh dari kata berandal. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya Sehun.."

Sehun terdiam mendengar JongIn. Lelaki itu semakin mendekat pada JongIn, hingga wajah JongIn hampir bersentuhan dengan daerah perutnya. "Lalu.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika Shixun mencoba keluar, _hyung_?" Tanpa sadar, Sehun bertanya seakan JongIn bisa memberikan solusi padanya. Berbicara seakan JongIn adalah dokternya.

JongIn lebih mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bisa menatap wajah Sehun. Pria tan itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Mm... Kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu? Mengatasi masalahmu dengan kendali penuh?" Jawabnya ragu. "Entahlah Sehun.. Aku tidak terlalu tahu, aku bukanlah dokter, hehe.."

Detik berikutnya JongIn hampir dibuat tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri. Sehun tiba-tiba membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah JongIn hingga kini jarak wajah keduanya hanya beberapa _inchi_. JongIn menahan napasnya menatap manik coklat Sehun yang berkilau.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung JongIn bertalu dengan cepat. Entah kenapa manik mata didepannya seakan menjeratnya masuk kedalam.

Sehun diam memperhatikan manik mata JongIn yang bergerak gusar. Keduanya terus saling menatap, meskipun Irene terkikik licik dari celah pintu kamar JongIn.

"Wah.. Sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru di kampus.." Irene membuka aplikasi kamera di dalam handphonenya. Gadis itu mengarahkan kamera belakangnya pada Sehun dan JongIn, mengambil gambar keduanya yang masih saling tatap dengan tenang tanpa suara.

Irene tiba-tiba memasang wajah cemberut setelah mengambil gambar Sehun dan JongIn. "Haruskah aku mengambil gambarnya dari arah lain? Ck! Pencerahannya tidak bagus.." Irene menghapus foto itu lalu dengan segera mengarahkan kembali kamera handphonenya pada Sehun dan JongIn.

"kamera 360 sepertinya punya efek yang bagus.."

* * *

 _Mobil lamborghini berwarna merah itu melaju kencang membelah jalanan kecil. Pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi nan rimbun berjajar rapi di setiap pinggir jalan. Angin yang berhembus membuat sebagian dedaunan lepas dari rantingnya._

 _Shixun terus memacu mobilnya. Rahangnya mengeras dan tatapan pria itu semakin dingin. Manik matanya yang berwarna biru kelam terlihat menakutkan._

 _"Sehun adalah pria yang baik!"_

 _"Tch.. Pria yang baik? Pria malang itu bahkan menghindari masa lalunya.." Shixun mendesis mengingat perkataan JongIn yang membela Sehun. Kepalanya mendongak memperhatikan bulan yang bersinar terang._

 _Hari sudah semakin malam, udara juga sudah semakin dingin ditambah butiran-butiran salju yang perlahan turun dari langit tak henti-henti. Shixun mendengus kasar, memberhentikan mobilnya ditengah-tengah persimpangan jalan, menatap lurus kedepan._

 _Butiran-butiran salju mulai mengotori kap mobil bagian depan, menegaskan jika malam ini akan salju akan turun. Manik mata itu bergulir pada kursi penumpang di sisi kirinya, dimana sebuah celana skinny jeans berwarna biru tergeletak disana._

 _Itu milik JongIn. Shixun melepas benda itu dari tubuh JongIn, memakaikan JongIn kemeja kebesaran miliknya, tak lupa jaket yang dikenakan Sehun karena dirinya masih memperhatikan kehangatan pemuda tan itu._

 _"Argh! Sial!" Shixun memukul-mukul stir kemudinya dengan keras. Mengumpat beberapa kali, hingga napasnya berderu tak teratur. "Kenapa begini? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku mengharapkan pemuda lemah itu?"_

 _Shixun meremas-remas rambut dark bluenya hingga berantakan. Terdiam beberapa saat dan menatap keadaan diluar dari balik kaca mobilnya. Tatapannya dingin, sedingin udara yang kini berhembus kencang._

 _Hatinya tengah gundah saat ini. Tapi Shixun merasa marah, sangat marah hingga terasa seperti mau meledak kapanpun, dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Selain marah, kesal, benci, kecewa, semua emosi campur aduk ia rasakan saat ini._

 _JongIn hanya memakai boxer hitam yang menutupi sebagian pahanya, kemeja kebesaran dan jaket yang mungkin masih belum bisa menjamin kehangatan untuk pemuda tan itu._

 _Bagaimana jika JongIn kedinginan?_

 _Bagaimana jika JongIn membeku? Terjadi sesuatu? Pingsan?_

 _Shixun memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menepis jauh-jauh semua pemikirannya yang tiba-tiba sangat mengkhawatirkan JongIn._

 _"Kenapa aku jadi begini?" Shixun mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Memutar stir kemudi, hingga kini mobil itu berbelok kembali._

 _"Fuck!"_

* * *

 _JongIn meringkuk di pinggir jalan. Kepalanya sesekali menoleh, berharap akan ada kendaraan yang melintas lalu menemukannya disini. Dengusan kasar JongIn keluarkan ketika menyadari pemikirannya barusan. Tidak mungkin ada yang melewati tempat ini, tempat ini terlihat terpencil dan jauh dari jangkauan kaki masyarakat. JongIn bertaruh tak akan ada kendaraan yang melintasi jalanan kecil beraspal ini._

 _Udara semakin dingin dirasakannya. tubuhnya seakan mulai membeku jika terus seperti ini, terlebih dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini. Jaket yang dikenakannya tak bisa memberikan kehangatan, meskipun JongIn sudah mengeratkannya beberapa kali._

 _Kedua kakinya terasa ngilu bukan main. Telapak kakinya saat ini terasa mati rasa meskipun warna merah yang mengotori sebagian kulit kakinya mengering. Tanah disekitar pijakan kaki JongIn terlihat berwarna merah samar terkena noda darah JongIn. Bahkan butiran salju yang turun ternodai oleh warna merah darah JongIn. JongIn meringis mencoba menahan rasa sakit._

 _"Ibu.." JongIn tanpa sadar menggumamkan nama ibunya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, bibirnya menggigil perlahan dan mulai memucat. Angin dingin mulai berhembus kencang dan langit terlihat sangat gelap. JongIn tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari jika salju akan turun sebentar lagi._

 _Pemuda tan itu masih setia berjongkok di pinggir jalan, sampai suara deru mesin mobil di dekatnya membuatnya sedikit bernapas lega. Akan tetapi, JongIn enggan menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tahu suara mobil ini, ia tahu siapa yang datang._

 _Langkah kaki semakin mendekati JongIn, berhenti disamping pemuda tan yang belum juga mendongak untuk sekedar melihat._

 _"Kau bisa berdiri?" Nada dingin itu membuat hatinya mencelos. Perasaan marah timbul seketika hingga hatinya dongkol. JongIn benci ini. JongIn benci suara ini!_

 _"Aku bertanya padamu. Jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataanku!" JongIn terus mengacuhkan Shixun yang kini membentaknya. Giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah. Jika saja kondisinya tidak sedang mati rasa, JongIn akan dengan senang hati berdiri dan menonjok Shixun hingga pria itu berdarah._

 _Shixun menggeram marah, memicingkan matanya menatap JongIn seakan memberikan peringatan pada pemuda itu. Tangannya bergerak ingin mencengkram lengan JongIn, memaksa pria itu untuk berdiri, namun niatnya berhenti ketika matanya menangkap salju yang menumpuk kecil disamping kaki JongIn._

 _Sebagian warna putih salju-salju itu ternodai oleh warna merah. Shixun cukup tahu warna merah itu berasal dari mana. Pria itu bahkan membeku selama beberapa detik dengan mata membola kaget._

 _JongIn terluka?_

 _Tiba-tiba, JongIn merasa tubuhnya diangkat. Shixun segera menggendong bridal JongIn dan berbalik membawa JongIn masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sedangkan pria tan itu masih tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya ringisan kesakitan yang mampu telinga Shixun dengar._

 _JongIn membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang Shixun, merasa lelah dengan semua ini._

 _"Dasar ceroboh!" Desisan Shixun tak dihiraukan JongIn. Toh, ia tidak merasa apa yang dilakukannya salah. Justru penyebab semua ini adalah Shixun!_

 _Shixun memasuki mobil lamborghininya, dengan JongIn yang masih dalam gendongannya. Ia memangku JongIn, hingga kini pemuda tan itu kembali berpangkuan ala koala dengan Shixun. Shixun terlihat enggan menurunkan JongIn. Ia justru mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya._

 _Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya, Shixun mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakan JongIn tanpa sepatah kata. Mengusap pipi pucat tan itu dan memeluknya erat._

 _JongIn membiarkan Shixun berulah kali ini. Tubuhnya lemah dan menggigil karena terlalu lama berada di luar. Bahkan JongIn tak mampu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya saat ini, atau menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya. Benar-benar beku dan mati rasa._

 _Shixun menyadari semua itu. Tubuh JongIn terasa dingin saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Perasaan khawatir dan takut tiba-tiba menyerang membuat Shixun panik meski ia terlihat tenang._

 _"Peluk erat leherku, bear.." Shixun mengarahkan kedua tangan JongIn yang lemas di setiap sisi tubuh pria tan itu untuk memeluk lehernya, dan tanpa diduga, JongIn dengan cepat memeluk erat leher kokoh itu. Menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya pada ceruk leher Shixun dan menggigil kecil._

 _Yang JongIn butuhkan saat ini adalah kehangatan. Ia tidak perduli saat Shixun balas memeluk dirinya dengan erat._

 _Napas JongIn yang memberat menerpa kulit lehernya mengarahkan tangan Shixun untuk memegang stir kemudi dan menancap gas mobilnya. Meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin._

* * *

JongIn berjalan pelan dan sedikit terseok. Sesekali ringisan kecil terdengar ketika telapak kakinya menekan permukaan lantai.

"Ahh~ Menyebalkan!"

Dua hari sudah berlalu, dan JongIn sudah merasa bosan di dalam kamar. Tidak melakukan apa-apa adalah hal yang paling membuatnya cepat _boring_. Terutama kakaknya Junmyeon, yang terus-terusan mengomelinya saat JongIn ingin melakukan hal-hal ringan seperti berjalan ke taman belakang rumahnya, atau sekedar mengambil cemilan dari lemari pendingin.

 _"Lukamu belum sembuh total, Kim! Jika kau bawa berjalan, nanti akan berdarah!"_

JongIn memutar mata malas saat mengingat perkataan kakaknya itu. Setelah Junmyeon mengucapkan hal seperti itu, JongIn akan membalas dengan mengejek kakaknya dan menggerutu tidak jelas. Ayolah, Junmyeon pikir lukanya separah itu? Berlebihan sekali.

JongIn berdiri memandang pemandangan luar dari balik jendela kamarnya. Hari ini cuaca terlihat cerah walaupun sebagian salju menutupi sepinggir jalan.

"Haah~ Bosannya!" Helaan napas JongIn terdengar nyaring. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengecek handphonenya. "Ck! Tidak menarik!" Itulah yang terus dilakukan JongIn selama beberapa menit terakhir. Menggerutu tiada henti, terkadang mengomentari sosial media yang ia buka dari handphonenya.

Mata JongIn kemudian beralih pada pekarangan rumahnya. Sebuah mobil _Ferrari_ hitam nampak terparkir disebelah mobil sedan milik kakaknya. JongIn mendengus, itu pasti mobil teman kakaknya.

"Ck!"

"Hey, JongIn.."

JongIn terperanjat saat sebuah suara tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Ia berbalik, menemukan kakaknya yang kini menggelengkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Apa?" Ketus JongIn dan siap berbalik kembali memunggungi kakaknya, "aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, jadi berhentilah cerewet!" Lanjutnya.

Junmyeon berdecak pelan mendengar nada suara JongIn yang terkesan mengusirnya. "Kau ini! Kau tidak boleh begitu pada _hyung_ mu! Aku akan memotong gajimu bulan depan!"

"Apa?!" JongIn mempelototi kakaknya dengan horor, "Yak! Jangan seenaknya!" Hardiknya tak terima. Junmyeon melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada. Memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ya, ya.. Terserah! Sekarang, turunlah kebawah!"

JongIn menggeleng cepat, "Tidak mau!" Tolaknya kesal, membuahkan delikan galak kakaknya yang berada di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Kau bilang aku tidak boleh bergerak? Nanti kaki ku berdarah dan akan mengotori lantai rumah!" JongIn menjawab dengan alasan yang selalu kakaknya lontarkan dua hari belakangan. Meng- _copy paste_ \- perkataan kakaknya dengan nada setengah mengejek.

Junmyeon menghela napas sabar menghadapi adiknya. JongIn belakangan sangat sensitif dan banyak marah. Ia tak tahu apa penyebab adiknya itu jadi lebih suka marah-marah. Entahlah, mungkin adiknya sedang pms, tapi Junmyeon tidak mau perduli.

"Turun sekarang! Ada temanmu yang berkunjung!" Junmyeon berkata seakan masa bodo dengan alasan adiknya. Ia lalu menutup pintu kamar adiknya.

Setelah kepergian kakaknya, JongIn terdiam.

"Ada temanku berkunjung?" JongIn mengendikkan bahu dan segera melangkah menyusul kakaknya kebawah. Berjalan dengan penuh hati-hati, JongIn sesekali meringis pelan. Uh, lukanya masih terasa perih meskipun sudah di perban tebal.

Dari anak tangga, JongIn dapat melihat kakaknya sedang tertawa sesekali mengeluarkan candaan pada seseorang yang duduk berhadapan dengan kakaknya. JongIn tak dapat melihat wajah orang yang duduk berhadapan dengan kakaknya, karena orang itu memunggunginya.

JongIn memperhatikan punggung tegap berbalut kemeja putih, dilapisi kain rajutan hitam tanpa lengan. Rambut berwarna hitam di potong pendek hingga menunjukkan leher jenjangnya yang putih. Sesaat, JongIn terpana melihatnya.

"Oh! Itu JongIn!" Junmyeon berseru saat melihat adiknya yang hanya diam di anak tangga. Seseorang di hadapan Junmyeon menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat objek yang dimaksud Junmyeon. Kedua manik yang bersembunyi dibalik lensa kontak berwarna coklat itu menatap lekat pada JongIn.

DEG

JongIn mematung melihat wajah seseorang yang sedari tadi memunggunginya. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik, dan ia menahan napas.

Itu, Sehun.

Kedua alis Junmyeon terangkat saat melihat JongIn bak patung. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat kemari!" Junmyeon berdiri menghampiri adiknya. Menepuk pelan pundak JongIn dan membantu anak itu untuk berjalan menuju sofa.

Sehun terus memperhatikan kedua kakak beradik itu, terutama pada JongIn. Kedua matanya kemudian turun melihat kedua kaki JongIn yang dibalut perban berwarna kemerahan di bagian telapak kakinya.

"Duduklah! Sehun, JongIn, aku tinggal sebentar!" Junmyeon merasakan atmosfer disekitarnya sangat dingin. Ia mengusap tengkuknya sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu di ruang tengah.

Setelah kepergian Junmyeon, JongIn maupun Sehun tetap diam. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata, meskipun JongIn kini duduk risih di sofanya. Sehun sendiri sedari tadi menunduk menatap intens balutan perban yang menutupi luka di kaki JongIn.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" JongIn mendongak setelah mendengar suara Sehun memecah keheningan. Pemuda pucat di depannya mendongak menatap tepat pada kedua manik hitam JongIn.

"Ee.. Ya. Sudah lebih baik," JongIn mengusap pipi tannya dan tersenyum samar. Tapi tidak bagi Sehun, yang justru tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya tanpa membalas senyum JongIn secuil pun. JongIn mengernyit heran melihat Sehun. Jujur saja wajah pemuda itu nampak tidak bersahabat saat ini.

"Sehun, aku pikir kelas belum selesai.. Seharusnya hari ini ada _quiz_ kan?" Suara JongIn balik memecah keheningan. Sebelum keluar dari kamar, JongIn sempat mengecek jam kecilnya di atas nakas. Pukul sepuluh pagi, dan JongIn rasa belum saatnya kelas mereka selesai. Yeah, mereka satu jurusan, dan satu kelas, ingat?

Sehun diam sejenak sebelum menjawab; "itu tidak penting bagiku," dengan nada datarnya. Kali ini, JongIn tersentak kaget mendengar Sehun berucap dengan datarnya. Matanya memicing menatap Sehun, dan ia baru sadar kalau Sehun mengenakan lensa kontak.

DEG

Kedua bahu JongIn kaku. _'Ini bukan Sehun'_ Entah kenapa pemikirannya secara spontan menyerukan perkataan itu. Tapi, JongIn tahu ekspresi ini, nada bicaranya sangat mirip dengan... Shixun?

Tidak mungkin!

Untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, JongIn berdehem pelan, "Baiklah.. Kau kesini bersama siapa?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Mobil." Sehun menjawab singkat.

JongIn tersentak, ingatannya tiba-tiba berputar ulang tepat sebelum kakaknya memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya turun. _'Mobil Ferrari itu.. Jangan-jangan Itu miliknya?!'_ Sempat terlintas dipikirannya jika itu adalah mobil milik teman kakaknya, tapi ternyata itu milik Sehun.

"Kau.. Shixun?"

"Apa saja yang sudah kalian bahas selama aku pergi?" Suara Junmyeon menginterupsi keduanya. Sehun-Shixun- yang melihat kedatangan kakak JongIn segera memutus kontak matanya dengan JongIn, melemparkan senyum hangat pada Junmyeon. JongIn terperangah melihat senyum yang dikeluarkan Shixun. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Shixun yang bersikap manis pada Junmyeon.

Shixun terlihat memerankan Sehun.

"JongIn, kemarin, Sehun yang mengantarmu pulang." Suara kakaknya membuat JongIn tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia segera menoleh pada Junmyeon, dan mendapati kakaknya tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah menolong JongIn.. Jika kau tidak menolong JongIn, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada adik kesayanganku ini."

Sehun balas tersenyum pada Junmyeon, "Ah.. Tidak apa-apa _hyung_.. Aku senang bisa menolong JongIn _hyung_.." jawabnya ramah, melirik JongIn sekilas.

Ini salah! Shixun memerankan peran Sehun dengan sangat sempurna di depan kakaknya. Pakaian yang dikenakan Shixun terkesan rapi, seperti gaya berpakaian Sehun biasanya. Shixun.. Mengelabui kakaknya? Atau haruskah ia tambahkan namanya karena jujur JongIn juga sempat tertipu dengan penampilan Shixun. JongIn tahu dibalik lensa kontak itu warna bola mata bagian kiri Sehun berwarna biru kelam.

Apa yang Shixun lakukan seakan menegaskan bahwa dirinya sama dengan Sehun.

JongIn terdiam ketika menyadari pikirannya barusan. _'Sama dengan Sehun'_

"Aku dengar, kau lebih muda dari JongIn?" Shixun mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Junmyeon, "dan kau ikut kelas akselerasi?"

"Ya, aku mengikuti kelas akselerasi dan lebih muda dari JongIn _hyung_.." perkataan Shixun sangat sopan dan ceria. Ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, persis Sehun.

Junmyeon terkekeh pelan, "Ohh... Kau hebat sekali! Seandainya adikku juga sepertimu, Sehun.." ia lalu melirik pada JongIn yang terlihat hanya diam sedari tadi. Air muka JongIn juga tampak keras, seakan memendam amarah di dalamnya.

JongIn tidak perduli dengan apa yang baru saja kakaknya katakan. Ia tahu Junmyeon mencoba mengejeknya, tapi JongIn sedang tidak ingin menanggapi saat ini.

Junmyeon berdehem merasa canggung dengan adiknya yang tiba-tiba berubah pendiam dengan aura kelam. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan sesekali membuat candaan dengan Shixun.

"Sehun, kau dan JongIn sangat dekat? Aku rasa kalian sangat dekat sebelum ini.." kakaknya terus saja mengoceh ini itu. JongIn tidak terlalu menyimak. Pemuda tan itu terus menatap intens pada Shixun yang terlihat nyaman dan tertawa bersama kakaknya.

"Sehun, kau tahu?" Junmyeon melirik pada JongIn, "Selama di dalam rumah, JongIn itu suka marah-marah!" Ujarnya setengah mengejek, setengah bercanda. Shixun menoleh melihat JongIn dengan senyum-palsu- manisnya. Tatapannya tepat menatap manik hitam milik JongIn, dan ekspresi pemuda pucat itu berubah datar. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya marah-marah! Dia terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang mengalami masa pms!" Junmyeon seperti berbicara sendiri, karena kini Shixun maupun JongIn terlihat asyik menyelami manik masing-masing. Entah kenapa kedua tatapan itu nampak terlihat berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

"Hei Sehun.." Shixun segera memutus kontak matanya dan beralih menatap Junmyeon, tak lupa melemparkan senyum kecilnya. "Apa tak apa jika kau kemari?" Junmyeon menjeda kalimatnya, "Yeah... Maksudku, aku tidak ingin kau merasa terbebani datang kemari.." ia melanjutkan dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Shixun terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk kecil, "Tak apa _hyung_.. Lagipula, aku ingin menjenguk temanku. Aku tidak merasa terbebani dengan hal itu.." ia terkekeh kecil dan Junmyeon ikut terkekeh.

Keadaan mendadak hening diantara ketiganya. Junmyeon terdiam ketika matanya bergulir menatap adiknya. JongIn menatap Sehun dengan intens, dan Junmyeon berpikir mungkin JongIn butuh berbicara dengan temannya hanya berdua. Untuk seorang kakak, Junmyeon menganggap dirinya sangat peka pada perilaku adiknya.

Junmyeon berdehem keras, "Hm.. Aku rasa, aku harus berangkat bekerja sekarang.. JongIn," Junmyeon menegur JongIn yang langsung direspon JongIn dengan tersentak kecil. Junmyeon menggeleng pelan kemudian menghela napas, "perlakukan tamumu dengan baik! Aku memperhatikanmu, Kim!" Lanjutnya mengancam sembari memicingkan matanya.

JongIn hanya melongo melihat kakaknya yang beranjak berdiri dari sofa. "Nah! Aku tinggal dulu, ya!" Junmyeon berpamitan dengan senyum cerahnya. Setelah kepergian Junmyeon, keduanya terdiam sampai suara mesin mobil milik Junmyeon menjauh meninggalkan pekarangan rumah JongIn.

JongIn memicing menatap Shixun yang sedari tadi juga tak lepas menatapnya.

"Dimana ayah dan ibumu?"

"Kau mencoba menjadi pria baik didepan mereka?" JongIn menanggapi sinis. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, "Pergilah! Aku tidak butuh semua omong kosong dan tipu dayamu! Kau mungkin bisa menipu kakakku, tapi tidak denganku!"

JongIn mendengus penuh kekesalan lalu berbalik meninggalkan Shixun sendiri di ruang tengah. "Aku tidak perlu menunjukkan lagi padamu dimana pintu depan, kan?" JongIn berujar dingin sembari melangkah dengan hati-hati menaiki anak tangga. Pria tan itu sudah tidak perduli dengan Shixun. Ketika melihat Shixun, ingatannya saat ia ditinggalkan sendirian di ladang bunga mawar terus berputar bak kaset rusak dalam kepalanya.

Hatinya dongkol. Benar-benar dongkol!

Hampir saja JongIn masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya saat derap langkah kaki di belakangnya mendekati kamarnya, dan tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan menahan pintu kamar JongIn. JongIn melotot marah melihat Shixun yang memasang tampang datarnya.

"Ini bukan pintu keluar jika kau belum tahu!"

Shixun tidak mengindahkan peringatan JongIn malah masuk kedalam kamar pria tan itu. "Kamar yang nyaman.." Lelaki itu malah menggumam sembari melihat-lihat kamar JongIn. Kamar bercat biru itu terlihat sangat nyaman dengan beberapa aksesoris yang tidak begitu mencolok.

"Shixun!" JongIn menggeram marah. Ia masih berada di dekat pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, "keluarlah! Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu!"

"Beginikah ucapan terima kasihmu pada orang yang telah menolongmu?" Shixun berbalik menghadap JongIn. "Dimana tatakrama mu, _bear_?"

JongIn berdecih kesal mendengar Shixun berbicara, "persetan dengan tatakrama! Kau bahkan selalu berlaku seenaknya. Jadi, aku rasa pertanyaan itu pantas ditanyakan untukmu. Dimana tatakrama mu?" Ia melawan Shixun dengan tatapan angkuhnya. Shixun terdiam mendengar JongIn. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras namun pria itu tetap diam.

"Aku terluka karena kau. Jadi ini salahmu, dan kau tidak pantas mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih."

JongIn menaikkan alisnya saat Shixun tak juga keluar dan pergi dari rumahnya. Pria itu terkesan tidak menghiraukan perkataannya dan malah berjalan mendekati jendela, memunggunginya.

"Aku.. Tidak pernah seantusias ini, kau tahu?" JongIn diam mendengar suara lirih Shixun. Shixun berpaling hingga kini JongIn bisa melihat sisi wajah pucat itu. "Aku tidak pernah perduli pada apapun sebelumnya. Tapi, saat melihatmu, semuanya terasa seperti omong kosong..,"

"Cukup basa-basinya!" JongIn memotong dengan bentakan kasarnya. Sebenarnya, kalian harus tahu jika saat ini jantung pemuda tan itu berdegup kencang saat mendengar perkataan Shixun. Ia hanya menutupinya dengan amarah dan menepis jauh-jauh jika jantungnya berdetak kencang karena perkataan Shixun yang terkesan memujanya.

"Berhentilah Shixun. Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu lagi!" JongIn memicingkan matanya, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau datang kemari, dan berpura-pura menjadi Sehun.. Tapi aku harap agar kau tidak mengganggu hidupku lagi! Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan alter ego sepertimu! Kau-"

PRANG

JongIn tersentak kaget. Belum sempat kata-katanya selesai terucap, Shixun tiba-tiba melempar _mug_ merah yang berada di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Pecahan kacanya menyebar hingga serpihan kecilnya menyusup di bawah kolong tempat tidur JongIn. Ia menatap horor pada Shixun yang masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

BRAK

"Akh!" JongIn memejamkan matanya dan meringis sakit saat punggungnya dipaksa berbenturan dengan dinding kamarnya. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Shixun-Sehun-. Manik mata dengan lensa kontak itu terasa menjeratnya untuk sesaat.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas ini, _bear_.. Maaf jika aku meninggalkanmu, dan membuatmu terluka," Shixun berujar lirih. Tangannya terangkat mengelus pipi tan JongIn, " aku tidak ingin membuatmu membenciku lebih dari ini.." JongIn terdiam kaku menatap Shixun. Sungguh ia kaget saat pria itu berujar maaf padanya.

Shixun merunduk memperhatikan kaki JongIn, "aku tidak suka melihat luka ini ada pada tubuhmu. _Bear_.. Aku tidak pernah merasa sedih seperti ini sebelumnya. Terserah padamu, tapi aku benar-benar berharap padamu. Akan aku tunjukkan padamu.." ia lalu menjauh dari JongIn, menatap pria tan itu dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau lihat. Shixun, atau Sehun.. Tapi aku akan membuatmu melihatku.."

* * *

Malam ini, udara berhembus dengan sangat kencang. Butiran-butiran salju terus menerus berlomba-lomba untuk menutupi jalanan yang terlihat renggang. JongIn mengamati pemandangan malam hari dari balik jendela kamarnya. Pemuda itu duduk di sebuah kursi dan meliliti dirinya dengan selimut tebal.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu, dan besok adalah hari terakhir dirinya libur. Luka pada telapak kakinya juga sudah lebih mendingan, dan JongIn sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik tanpa harus khawatir perih pada lukanya. Cangkir keramik berwarna biru langit itu terlihat mengepulkan uap hangat.

JongIn meminum isinya secara perlahan. Meresapi rasa dari coklat panas itu. "Haaah~" helaan napas di hembuskannya dengan kasar. JongIn terlihat sangat menikmati malam ini.

Ding

JongIn menunduk melihat handphonenya menyala di pangkuannya. JongIn kemudian mengambil handphonenya dan mengeceknya dengan kening mengerut. Sesaat, pria tan itu terlihat santai membaca sesuatu dari handphonenya, sampai matanya berhenti bergerak dan membulat kaget.

 _'Oh Sehun, seorang anak pengusaha terkenal di Korea, memacu mobilnya bersama anak menteri'_

Berita apa ini? JongIn berdecih. Ada-ada saja temannya memberikan kabar seperti itu melalui obrolan grup mereka. Ia segera keluar dari aplikasi obrolan, dan mematikan handphonenya. Wajahnya terlihat murung dan tertekuk jelek.

Tidak usah dipikirkan, JongIn tahu itu bukan Sehun. Itu Shixun. Tch! Yang benar saja. Kepribadian _bad_ itu membuat skandal yang akan menyusahkan Sehun. Ah! Sudahlah, ia tak perduli dengan Shixun.

JongIn kembali meminum minumannya dengan khidmat. Matanya lurus menerawang langit gelap yang mendung.

 _"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau lihat. Shixun, atau Sehun.. Tapi aku akan membuatmu melihatku.."_

Perkataan itu terus terngiang didalam ingatannya sejak kemarin. Sehun? Shixun? JongIn tidak pernah mengharapkan ini akan terjadi padanya. Jika ia tahu akan seperti ini, ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sehun.

Tidak! Pertama kali ia bertemu Shixun adalah saat malam hari. Dimana ia berjalan pulang setelah mengunci restoran milik kakaknya, dan melihat Shixun berdiri di dekat lampu lalu lintas. Shixun saat itu terlihat marah dan menendang-nendang ban mobilnya. JongIn kira itu Sehun, tapi setelah melihat penampilannya, itu bukanlah Sehun.

Sehun tidak ingin melibatkannya, ia tahu itu. Jadi semua ini bukan salah Sehun, karena Sehun adalah anak yang baik. Sehun.. Adalah pemuda yang menyenangkan, dan.. JongIn akui dirinya menyukai Sehun.

"Haah... Pikiranku mulai kesana-kemari!" JongIn menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminum kembali minumannya hingga habis. Pemuda itu kemudian terdiam beberapa saat, matanya memicing tajam menatap pemandangan tak jauh di depan rumahnya.

JongIn mematung. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengenali siapa pemuda yang sedang berciuman dengan wanita di depan sana.

Itu.. Sehun?

DEG

Pemuda yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang wanita itu membuka matanya dan mendongak, merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikannya. Disaat itulah, pandangan Sehun dan JongIn saling bertabrakan. Tanpa melepas ciumannya dengan seorang wanita di depan sebuah rumah dengan pagar terbuka, Sehun terus menatap JongIn. Tangannya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang wanita itu, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

JongIn terdiam membeku melihat pemandangan didepannya. Matanya membulat kaget melihat pemuda itu benar-benar Sehun. Tapi dari cara menatap pria itu, JongIn tahu jika itu bukan Sehun. Meskipun ia tidak berada disana, ia tahu jenis tatapan itu.

Datar dan dingin. Itu Shixun.

JongIn mengubah tatapannya menjadi dingin. Didalam pikirannya, Sehun tidak mungkin mencium seorang wanita sebrutal itu.

Satu yang JongIn tangkap, Shixun mencoba memasukan dirinya ke dalam sebuah permainan yang kepribadian _bad_ itu buat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau mau, Shixun?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hai, maaf jika aku lama update. Aku benar-benar stuck mikirin kelanjutannya, dan baru kemarin imajinasi aku lancar. Maaf ya. Mungkin karena aku kelamaan update, sampe ada yang PM. Haha, maaf ya, aku molor mulu..

Wanna review for this chap?

Salam Hangat"SM1719"


	11. Chapter 10

JongIn terus memperhatikan adegan itu dengan wajah datarnya. Dua menit kemudian, Shixun dan wanita itu saling menjauhkan diri. Sepertinya sesi ciuman panas mereka sudah selesai karena keterbatasan oksigen.

Dengusan panjang JongIn keluarkan. Dengan wajah setengah kesal, ia berbalik tak lupa menutup kembali jendela kamarnya. "Apa perduli ku?" Gumamnya entah pada siapa. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan ia terlihat memasang ekspresi kerasnya.

Kepalanya masih memutar dengan sempurna adegan ciuman tadi. Ia bahkan masih mengingat tatapan Shixun yang seakan mengejeknya secara tidak langsung. JongIn mendengus tidak percaya. Pria itu- _tidak, bukan pria itu tapi kepribadian itu_ \- selalu saja sukses membuat pikirannya kacau.

" _..Akan aku tunjukkan pada mu.."_

 _"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau lihat. Shixun, atau Sehun.. Tapi aku akan membuatmu melihat ku.."_

" _Akan kubuat kau hanya menyukai kehadiran ku. Akan kubuat kau melupakan Sehun.. Camkan itu."_

Telunjuk kanannya terangkat menyentuh bibir bawahnya sementara tangan kiri berada di pinggang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja JongIn teringat beberapa potongan perkataan yang Shixun ucapkan. "Apa ini ada kaitannya..," JongIn berdecak nyaring lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kim JongIn? Sudahlah! Bukan urusan ku!" JongIn menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas leher. "Haaaah~" ia lalu menghela napas panjang. Pria tan itu kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menyelami alam mimpinya dengan tenang.

 _ **Tanpa tahu, jika saat ini Shixun berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Mengamati jendela kamar JongIn yang tidak sepenuhnya gelap dengan air muka yang sulit di baca.**_

SM1719 PRESENT:

 **One Person is Good, One Person is Bad**

 **"Book 10"**

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In. (Karakter lain akan segera menyusul)

Rated : T – M

Warn !: Banyak typo yang bertebaran, bikin sakit perut dan bla bla bla

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah :)

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

 _Happy Read_

* * *

Pagi ini, wajah Tuan muda Oh terlihat sangat kusut. Rambut yang telah di cat kembali menjadi warna hitam itu sangat berantakan. Kantung mata sedikit menampakkan dirinya bahkan bibir pria itu tak semerah biasanya. Taekwoon terus memasang wajah khawatirnya saat Sehun berjalan dengan sangat perlahan menuju meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Sehun."

"Ya. Selamat pagi!" Sehun membalas tak kalah kusut. Tangannya terarah mengambil selembar roti dan mengoleskan sedikit selai coklat di atasnya. Pemuda itu memakan makanannya dengan tidak semangat membuat Taekwoon benar-benar gatal ingin mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedari tadi tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Tuan?"

"Ya?"

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja?" Sehun menoleh pada pelayan pribadinya yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja makan. Ia menggangguk perlahan dan kembali memakan rotinya sebagai jawaban. "Wajah Anda sangat kusut dan bibir Anda sangat pucat. Jika sakit, segera katakan, Tuan..," Alis Taekwoon tertaut tajam dan wajahnya terlihat seakan menuntut Sehun untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Sehun terdiam mendengar penuturan Taekwoon. Setelah menyelesaikan santap paginya, Sehun meminum tehnya dengan cepat. "Tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja. _Hyung_ tak usah khawatir..," Sehun memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan segera beranjak pergi dari kursinya.

Melihat tingkah Tuannya itu, Taekwoon hanya memasang wajah herannya. Sebenarnya, pria itu merasa jika Sehun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

* * *

JongIn meminum jus melonnya dengan tenang. Pria tan itu terlihat menikmati pemandangan taman kampus di bawah pohon rindang. Buku-buku setengah tebal terlihat berserakan di samping kanannya. Sepertinya JongIn baru saja menyelesaikan acara membacanya- _mungkin_ -

Desahan penuh kelegaan terdengar dari JongIn. Ia merentangkan tangannya ke atas, merenggangkan otot-ototnya kemudian bersender santai pada pohon di belakangnya. "Hari yang menyenangkan~" JongIn bergumam enteng di sela-sela istirahatnya sembari memejamkan mata perlahan.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa hari mendekap di dalam rumah, tidak pernah menghirup udara segar meski hanya di halaman rumah karena terhalang oleh omelan kakaknya, kini JongIn bisa leluasa menghirup udara segar- _tentunya juga terbebas dari kakak cerewetnya itu_ -

"Ukh! Sekarang saatnya bersantai!"

DING

Baru saja JongIn ingin menyelami alam mimpinya, tiba-tiba saja handphone dalam saku celananya bergetar.

DING

DING

Tidak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali. Handphonenya terus berbunyi dan bergetar heboh membuat JongIn lama-kelamaan jengah. Setengah kesal, pria itu mulai menarik keluar handphonenya dan mulai menyalakannya dengan alis tertaut kesal. Matanya membelalak kala melihat pemberitahuan akun sosial medianya jebol dan terus mengeluarkan deretan kalimat capslock meski JongIn sudah mulai membuka akunnya.

Irene

Mata JongIn memicing sebal kala Irene melakukan spam besar-besaran di _Multi chatt_ yang hanya beranggotakan dirinya, Irene dan juga Sehun. ' _Ck! Dasar gadis berkepala api!'_ JongIn setengah hati membuka _multi chatt_ dirinya, Irene dan juga Sehun.

"Kalau bukan karena tugas itu aku sudah dari kemaren out! Menyebalkan!" JongIn menggerutu.

 _Irene Bae : Oi_

 _Irene Bae : Oi_

 _Irene Bae : Oi_

 _Irene Bae : Tidak adakah yang mau membacanya? Kemana kalian? :"_

 _Irene Bae : Setidaknya satu dari kalian membacanya_

 _Irene Bae : OI HITAM_

 _Irene Bae : JONGIN! AKU TAHU KAU BERADA DI KAMPUS SEKARANG!_

 _Irene Bae : OI_

 _Irene Bae : ASPAL!_

 _Irene Bae : WEH PENTING OI!_

Dan masih banyak lagi spam dari gadis itu hingga membuat jempolnya letih meng- _scroll_ layar handphonenya ke bawah. Wajahnya datar sedatar tembok saat jempol tangannya masih terus meng- _scroll_ layar handphonenya. Gadis itu benar-benar melakukan spam besar-besaran.

 _Irene Bae : JongIn, kalau kau membacanya cepat temui aku di perpustakaan. Sehun sudah datang._

 _Irene Bae : Jong, jangan sider_

JongIn mulai mengetikkan pesan balasan ketika membaca ocehan terakhir gadis itu. Setelah menyimpan kembali handphonenya JongIn mulai menyusun buku-bukunya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan mulai beranjak pergi.

"Ck! Selalu merusak waktu santai ku!"

* * *

"Ada apa? Dasar tukang spam!"

Irene mendelik sinis pada JongIn. Sehun sudah berada di sana dan sibuk dengan handphonenya. "Supaya kau cepat sadar! Jika aku hanya mengirimkan satu pesan kau tak akan membacanya." Irene menjawab tak kalah datar.

JongIn menaikkan satu alisnya, "Percaya diri sekali! Aku pasti akan membacanya! Tidak usah spam! Kau membuat notifikasi ku jebol, bodoh!" ia menyentil dahi Irene membuat gadis itu mendesis kesakitan.

"Apa perduli ku? Ini penting dan kita harus segera mendiskusikannya!"

Perkataan Irene lantas menarik perhatian Sehun dan JongIn. Kedua lelaki yang kebetulan duduk berdampingan dan tepat di hadapan Irene itu memasang wajah serius. Irene mengernyit melihat mimik serius yang di keluarkan Sehun maupun JongIn tersebut.

"Penting? Ada apa? Apa ini mengenai persentasi besok?" Sehun menyuarakan pertanyaan yang kebetulan juga ingin JongIn tanyakan. Sedangkan Irene mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan menyerahkan diri pada polisi.

"Okay, sebenarnya tidak begitu penting..," Irene memulai pembicaraannya, "ekspresi kalian membuat ku takut. Santai saja.., haha," JongIn memasang wajah datarnya dan menepuk lumayan keras pipi gembil Irene.

"Cepat katakan dan jangan bertele-tele!"

Irene menggerutu sesaat. Gadis itu mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya dan berdehem pelan, "Begini.., tadi pagi aku di panggil Mr. Cho untuk datang ke ruangannya. Dia bilang bahwa persentasi kita tidak bisa di tampilkan-" ia menghela napas lelah sedangkan JongIn menurunkan bahunya yang sempat kaku. Sehun mendengus di tempatnya memasang wajah yang pastinya tidak bersahabat.

"Kenapa begitu? Kita sudah capek-capek mengumpulkan informasi, merangkainya dan menyusunnya dalam sebuah makalah!"

"Itu dia!" Irene menoleh bergantian memandang Sehun dan JongIn, "Mr. Cho bilang bahan makalah kita masih belum detail! Dia bilang masih banyak fakta-fakta mengenai keadaan hukum di Korea yang masih kurang lengkap! Dia bahkan mengomentari rumusan masalah dan juga tanda baca yang masih kurang rapi!" Irene meletakkan sebuah makalah dengan sampul berwarna biru di atas meja. Gadis itu mendengus kasar, "Dia hanya memarafnya lalu mengembalikannya padaku. Mr. Cho bilang kita bisa mengulanginya dan dia memberi kita waktu dua minggu dari hari ini.."

JongIn mengerang keras, "Ah!-" ia mengacak asal tatanan rambutnya, "Chocopie sialan!"

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh mengejek orangtua!" Irene berdiri dari duduknya dan tak segan menampar kepala JongIn dengan keras. "Begitu-begitu dia dosen mu! Kau kualat Jong!" JongIn hanya mendengus mendengar ocehan Irene.

"Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau terus begini? Sebenarnya apa Mr. Cho itu dendam pada ku? Sebelum ini tugas ku yang lain juga tak jarang di tolak olehnya. Masalah tanda baca dan bla bla bla! Aku kesal! Kau tahu aku terus begadang karena dia!"

Irene memandang prihatin pada JongIn. "Ahh! Kalau begini kapan selesainya! Kenapa dia tidak bisa menerima kekurangan?" JongIn terus menggerutu dengan kesal. Mood pemuda itu mungkin sudah benar-benar down karena tugasnya.

Sehun hanya memandang tak minat pada makalah di depannya. Ia menoleh melihat JongIn yang sekarang menelungkup menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangan.

"Hei, Mr. Cho begitu karena dia ingin mengarahkan yang benar untuk mu! Kau seharusnya bersyukur Mr. Cho masih mau memperbaiki kesalahan mu! Dengan begitu nilai mu juga akan bagus nantinya!" JongIn tidak memperdulikan setiap kicauan yang di keluarkan Irene. Tapi meskipun begitu perkataan Irene ada benarnya juga. Ah.., JongIn tidak mau memikirkannya untuk saat ini.

Sehun menghela napas lelah. Tangannya terangkat memijat masing-masing pelipisnya dengan perlahan, "Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Mengumpulkan informasi lagi?" tanyanya lirih. Irene menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara JongIn masih bertahan di posisinya.

"Aku tahu kalian lelah. Aku juga lelah. Semalaman mengetik makalah bergantian dengan Sehun benar-benar membuat tubuh ku pegal-pegal." Irene ikut menghela napas lelah. JongIn mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sehun juga Irene bergantian dengan pandangan bersalahnya.

"Maafkan aku.., aku tidak bisa membantu kalian."

"Tak apa Jong. Kau terluka dan istirahat adalah jawaban nomor satu untuk mu. Tak apa..," Irene membalas dengan senyuman kecilnya. Ia mengambil kembali makalah tadi dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas selempang berukuran sedang miliknya. "Jadi? Apa keputusannya? Mau tidak mau kita harus kembali mengumpulkan informasi. Sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian akhir! Yah.., setidaknya jika kalian tidak mau perduli lagi.." gadis itu mengendikkan bahunya.

JongIn dan Sehun membenarkan perkataan Irene. "Ya. Mau tidak mau..," Sehun bergumam pelan. Ketiga orang itu kemudian sama-sama mendesah berat.

* * *

"Baik, seperti waktu itu kau dan Sehun pergi mengumpulkan informasi di kejaksaan terdekat. Sementara aku akan meminta salah satu contoh kasus yang melibatkan banyak Undang-Undang di dalamnya pada polisi!" Irene memberi arahan sembari menyisir rambut panjangnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak melihat wajah tertekuk yang JongIn pasang.

"Kau selalu membuat keputusan sepihak! Tidak'kah kau ingin menanyai tanggapan kami?" JongIn berseru ketus seraya menunjuk dirinya dan juga Sehun bergantian. Laki-laki pucat di sampingnya itu hanya menganggukan kepala membenari ucapan JongIn sementara Irene mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Irene mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Kau ini kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau berpasangan dengan Sehun?" Irene bertanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada. Alisnya masih terangkat sebelah memandangi JongIn dengan pandangan herannya.

JongIn tersentak kecil dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia melempar delikan tajam pada Irene, "bukan begitu maksud ku, bodoh! Kita ini kan satu kelompok? Jadi ada baiknya jika kau menanyakan pendapat anggota kelompok mu yang lain. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak setuju dan malah menjalankan tugas setengah hati? Kau tahu jika sesuatu yang di paksakan itu tidak baik! Hasilnya mungkin kurang memuaskan!" JongIn memasang wajah _stay cool_ nya mengamati gadis di hadapannya yang kini menautkan alis yang menandakan jika gadis itu tengah berpikir.

Irene menganggukkan kepalanya dan berdehem pelan. Ia menunjuk JongIn dengan sisir merah mudanya. "Kalau begitu apa pendapat mu, Kim?" Irene bertanya pada JongIn yang langsung mendapatkan hadiah berupa ekspresi melongo dari JongIn. Langsung saja tanpa rasa bersalah, Irene menggeplak kepala JongIn mengenakan sisirnya.

"Aku bertanya apa pendapat mu, bukan wajah bodoh mu!"

JongIn mengusap kepalanya. Di pukul dengan sisir itu lumayan sakit. "Yah..," JongIn mengendikkan bahunya dan memasukkan tangannya di masing-masing saku celana, "baik! Aku setuju!" ia lalu mengangguk setuju. Setelah mendengar jawaban JongIn, Irene mengalihkan sisirnya menunjuk Sehun. Sehun hanya menggangguk setuju dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baik! Sudah di tetapkan!" Irene menyimpan sisirnya dan menepuk tangannya. "Kalau begitu, semangat! Kita pasti bisa mengejar ke tertinggalan!" Gadis itu berseru dengan semangat dan mengepalkan tangannya di udara. Meninju udara kosong, mengarahkannya pada Sehun dan JongIn. Seakan mengerti, kedua pemuda itu ikut mengepalkan tangan dan meninju pelan kepalan tangan Irene.

* * *

Keadaan di dalam mobil itu begitu hening. Sehun maupun JongIn tidak mengeluarkan suara barang satu kata. Sehun sibuk menyetir dan memperhatikan jalanan di depannya, sementara JongIn sibuk melamun memandangi toko-toko yang berderet rapi dari balik jendela mobil.

"Bagaimana keadaan luka mu, _hyung_?" JongIn tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menolehkan kepalanya. Ia memandang Sehun yang sesekali menolehkan kepalanya pada JongIn yang berada di sampingnya.

"Oh-" JongIn menyamankan posisi duduknya, "sudah lumayan." Lanjutnya dan memberikan senyum kecil pada Sehun. Sementara Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang tak lepas memperhatikan jalanan di depannya.

Ketika lampu merah memberhentikan mobil mereka, Sehun memandang penuh pada JongIn. Sehun menghembuskan napasnya pelan, "JongIn _hyung_ ," panggilnya yang hanya di balas deheman dari JongIn. Pemuda pucat itu terdiam. Mulutnya yang hendak menyuarakan sesuatu kembali ia rapatkan. Matanya tak lepas memperhatikan sisi wajah JongIn.

Merasa Sehun tak kunjung mengucapkan sesuatu, JongIn kembali menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun. Matanya bersitatap dengan mata coklat Sehun. "Ada apa?"

Sehun merunduk lalu segera menggeleng dengan cepat. Kepalanya kembali menghadap depan dan memperhatikan lampu yang masih berwarna merah. Di tempatnya, JongIn memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya. Alisnya mengernyit heran tapi ia tidak berbicara. Hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali memandangi bus yang berada tepat di samping mobil Sehun dari balik jendela.

Diam-diam, Sehun melirik JongIn. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa di tebak, tapi matanya memancarkan perhatian penuh pada pemuda tan di sampingnya.

* * *

"Kalian lagi?"

JongIn dan Sehun segera menoleh dan berdiri ketika tahu siapa yang menegur mereka. Seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian formal terlihat berdiri di sebelah pintu kembar berbahan kaca. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah map coklat yang lumayan tebal. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

JongIn dan Sehun membungkuk hormat di depan pria itu. JongIn adalah orang pertama yang menegakkan kembali badannya dan tersenyum cengengesan pada pria itu. "E.., maaf sebelumnya. Kami ke sini untuk-"

"Melengkapi bahan persentasi? Benar'kan?" Pria itu memotong perkataan JongIn dengan cepat. Keningnya mengerut dengan alis terangkat sebelah. JongIn dan Sehun terdiam sebentar sebelum membenarkan perkataan pria itu dengan tawa garing.

Pria yang sudah memiliki rambut putih di setiap sisi kepalanya itu menghela napas dan menggeleng maklum. Ia memandangi JongIn dan Sehun, "Biar ku tebak.., tidak di terima?" Pria itu tertawa renyah melihat JongIn yang memasang wajah blanknya. "Hah.., Mahasiswa jaman sekarang! Ikut aku!"

Pria itu kemudian memberikan gestur tangan agar JongIn dan Sehun mengikuti dirinya. Mereka bertiga melewati lorong kantor yang nampak ramai dan menaiki lift menuju lantai tiga.

"JongIn, Sehun.., kalian tahu mendapatkan informasi di sini sangatlah susah!" Pria itu mulai berbicara mengisi keheningan di dalam lift. "Ini dokumen negara, tidak sembarangan bisa bocor."

"Ya, aku tahu kek!" JongIn menyeru pelan. Memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan kakek sementara pria itu melemparkan senyum kecilnya. Pria itu terkekeh pelan dan keheningan kembali melanda ketiganya.

Ketika mereka sampai di dalam ruangan kakek JongIn, Sehun dan JongIn duduk manis di sebuah sofa yang lumayan besar sementara sang kakek melangkah menuju kursinya. Papan nama berukuran besar tertata rapi di atas mejanya mengungkapkan nama pria itu dan statusnya.

 _-Kim JongHun- Jaksa-_

"Ah.. Sudah berapa hari aku tidak kemari?" JongHun menelisik keadaan ruangannya yang menyimpan debu. Matanya kemudian bergulir memperhatikan kedua pemuda jurusan hukum itu. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu.."

JongIn mendongak memandang sang kakek, "Kek, kami boleh meminta sedikit informasi lagi? Kami hanya di beri waktu dua minggu dan kami ingin cepat selesai!" Pemuda tan itu tak sadar dengan perkataannya yang setengah merengek. Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya bahkan tertegun mendengar rengekan JongIn yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat imut di pendengarannya.

JongHun tertawa di kursinya. Tangannya terlipat dan memandang jenaka pada cucunya, "Tidak ada calon jaksa yang merengek meminta informasi," JongHun terkekeh melihat JongIn mulai menekuk wajahnya hingga terlihat jelek. "Kau mirip seperti ibu mu ketika merajuk, hahaha.."

JongIn memasang wajah datarnya, "ayolah kek! Kami tidak punya banyak waktu.." ujarnya ketus. Sang kakek hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"JongIn, Sehun.., jika seandainya kalian lulus dan menjadi jaksa, aku harap kalian bisa mencari informasi sendiri. Informasi yang akurat, dan jangan lupakan-" Kakek JongIn menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya sendiri, "gunakan otak kalian untuk berpikir jika seandainya kalian mendapati jalan buntu. Pemikiran kalian juga bermain di dalamnya." Lanjut JongHun tenang.

"Koneksi adalah salah satu hal yang paling utama. Jika kalian tidak memiliki koneksi, maka kesempatan kalian dalam mencari informasi kemungkinan hanya sepanjang jari kelingking." JongHun berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari kaca yang menampilkan banyak buku dan juga map-map yang tertata rapi.

"Contohnya seperti sekarang. Kalian punya koneksi, yaitu aku. Aku akan memberikan kalian informasi semampu ku dan mencoba menolong kalian." Pria itu mendekati JongIn dan Sehun, duduk di depan kedua pemuda itu dengan dua buah map yang lumayan tebal. "Seandainya kalian tidak memiliki aku, maka kalian akan kesusahan mencarinya. Kalian harus menunggu di tempat tadi, lalu berusaha mencari sukarelawan yang mau membagi datanya untuk kalian. Orang-orang di sini sangat susah di pahami. Mereka kebanyakan sangat egois, tidak mau membagikan apapun yang mereka miliki. Mungkin saja ada tapi itu hanya sedikit dan terkadang ada kebohongan di dalamnya." Kakek JongIn memberikan senyum lebarnya kepada kedua pemuda itu.

"Kalian tahu? Itu adalah posisi yang sangat menyusahkan!"

JongIn mengangguk. Matanya turun mengamati map yang sudah di letakkan kakeknya di atas meja. "Terima kasih, kek," JongIn memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. JongHun hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Kali ini, kalian harus berhasil! Aku sudah memberikan hampir seluruh data yang ku miliki!"

* * *

Mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dari kantor kejaksaan sekitar pukul empat sore. JongIn menghembuskan napas lega dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Merenggangkan otot-otot lengan, leher dan bahunya yang terasa kaku.

"Hah.., semoga kita berhasil kali ini!" JongIn menoleh pada Sehun yang berada di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu hanya terdiam dengan tangan yang memegang kedua map coklat dari kakek JongIn. JongIn mengernyit, "Hey, Sehun.., kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan khawatir JongIn membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak. Pemuda itu mendongak memandang JongIn yang saat itu kebetulan memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Sehun. Kini, Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas mata kelam milik JongIn. Jarak wajah keduanya pun juga tak cukup jauh.

Mereka terdiam saling mengamati satu sama lain hingga JongIn menjauhkan wajahnya dan berdehem. Entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa kering dan JongIn membutuhkan air untuk mengatasi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Sehun masih mengamati wajah JongIn dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Kau.. Baik-baik saja'kan, Sehun?" Pertanyaan bernada canggung milik JongIn membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil. Sehun mengangguk kecil dan melangkah meninggalkan JongIn menuju mobil yang terparkir di samping kantor. JongIn terdiam sejenak di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan panas yang berlebihan pada kedua pipinya.

" _Hyung_! Apa kau akan tetap di sana?" Sehun meneriaki JongIn yang masih betah berdiri di depan pintu masuk kantor. Ia sudah membuka pintu mobil dan akan menaikinya. Segera saja JongIn tersadar dan menepuk-nepuk kecil kedua pipinya.

"O-oh! Aku akan segera ke sana!" Sahut JongIn. Pemuda tan itu kemudian berlari kecil menuju mobil Sehun dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

* * *

"Hey, Sehun?"

"Hm?"

"Kita akan kemana?"

Sehun menoleh sebentar dan memberikan senyumannya. Ia hanya mengatakan; "Rahasia," yang berhasil membuat JongIn benar-benar penasaran. Setelah selesai dengan urusan kelompok, Sehun terus melajukan mobilnya entah kemana. Pemuda pucat itu bahkan menghubungi Irene kalau mereka sudah selesai dengan tugas mereka dan akan pergi jalan-jalan.

Mendengar kata 'jalan-jalan' entah kenapa membuat pipi JongIn memerah samar. Senyuman bahagianya tak bisa di sembunyikan lagi. Jantungnya bahkan berdegup tak menentu denga tangan yang saling tertaut. Ck! Mirip seperti wanita yang di ajak kencan pertama kali oleh kekasihnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di dekat mini market. JongIn awalnya bingung dan akan bertanya. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan karena Sehun melepas jaketnya dan menyuruh JongIn mengikuti dirinya.

Dan di sinilah JongIn berada. Sehun membawanya ke sebuah laut dengan air yang masih terlihat jernih. Mereka berjalan-jalan di bibir laut sesekali mengayuhkan kaki mereka sengaja agar ombak laut menyapu kaki mereka. JongIn terperangah melihat pemandangan yang begitu mengagumkan menurutnya itu. Hari sudah senja. Langit oranye dan matahari yang akan terbenam serta suasana yang damai membuat dirinya begitu menikmati keadaan.

Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum seraya menggenggam pergelangan tangan JongIn agar terus berjalan menyusuri bibir laut.

"Hey, Sehun,"

"Hm?"

JongIn memandang penuh binar pada Sehun, "Tempat ini begitu menakjubkan!"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar nada ceria JongIn. "Kau suka?" Dan anggukan semangat dari JongIn menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan seorang Oh Sehun. Mereka melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di samping batu besar. Keduanya mulai bermain-main. Tawa Sehun dan JongIn terdengar jelas. Mereka berdua benar-benar melupakan kepenatan dan bermain layaknya anak SD.

* * *

Pukul enam sore. JongIn duduk di atas batu besar sembari menyilangkan kakinya. Pemuda tan itu menikmati pemandangan laut yang sangat indah. Apalagi bulan dan bintang mulai menampakkan cahayanya di atas sana.

"Ini,"

Sehun menyerahkan sekaleng bir pada JongIn. Pemuda tan itu menerimanya dan mereka duduk bersebelahan menikmati sisa sore hari yang indah.

"Sehun,"

"Hm?"

Terlintas di pemikirannya bahwa hari ini, JongIn berkali-kali memanggil nama Sehun. Ia meminum bir dan menghembuskan napas panjang, "Apa yang membuat mu berpikir untuk datang ke sini?" JongIn bertanya pelan. Ia menoleh sebentar untuk melihat sisi wajah Sehun yang nampak menawan.

Sehun melemparkan senyumannya, "Dulu, ibu ku sering mengajak ku kesini ketika aku merasa lelah dengan hari yang ku jalani. Kami melepas beban bersama dengan bermain air..," Sehun menjeda kalimatnya untuk sekedar meminum birnya, "dan aku pikir, setelah seharian kita mengumpulkan informasi rasanya sangat melelahkan. Jadi aku membawa _hyung_ kemari. Menurut ku, ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk melepas penat." JongIn diam mendengarkan. Ia mengangguk paham dengan perkataan Sehun.

Sehun menarik dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Menoleh pada JongIn dan memperhatikan wajah pemuda tan itu, "aku harap _hyung_ menyukainya."

"Ya!" JongIn langsung mengangguk setuju, "aku menyukainya! Sangat!" lanjutnya. JongIn meminum kembali birnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun.

Keadaan hening di antara kedua pemuda itu. Sehun maupun JongIn menyelami pemikiran masing-masing.

"JongIn _hyung_ ,"

JongIn menoleh mendengar Sehun memanggil namanya. Pemuda pucat itu terlihat memasang ekspresi keras seakan tengah bergelut dengan pemikirannya. Alis JongIn tertaut dan mulutnya hampir mengeluarkan suara, kalau saja Sehun tidak cepat-cepat mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih."

Wajah JongIn penuh tanda tanya mendengar Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih. "Untuk?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah memaafkan setiap kesalahan Shixun, dan maaf telah melibatkan mu. _Hyung_.., sebenarnya kau tidak ingin berurusan dengan Shixun'kan? Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menjauhkan mu dari Shixun dan membawa mu ke dalam zona aman. Shixun semakin bertingkah hingga sampai ke tahap ini.." JongIn mendengarkan perkataan Sehun dalam diam. Memorinya kembali memutar ingatan di mana terakhir kali Shixun muncul di hadapannya.

"Shixun sudah berbuat banyak hal hingga melukai mu..," Sehun merunduk memperhatikan kaki JongIn yang masih di balut perban walau tak setebal terakhir kali ia melihatnya. "Maaf jika aku tidak bisa mencegahnya dan maaf jika _hyung_ mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan dari Shixun."

JongIn terkekeh kecil, "Ah.., kau tidak usah meminta maaf. Ini bukan salah mu dan kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Jadi.., tak apa." Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman hingga Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas jika JongIn memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Berhenti tersenyum," Sehun tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang membuat JongIn terkejut. Ia hendak bertanya apa maksud perkataan pemuda itu hingga Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya;

"Berhenti menunjukkan senyuman jika kau memaksanya. Kau tahu itu terkesan tidak tulus dan aku tidak suka itu. Jika memang kau tidak bisa tersenyum untuk saat ini, maka jangan lakukan. Tunjukkan saja ekspresi asli mu agar aku paham apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini." Sehun menatap mata JongIn. Keduanya terdiam setelah itu.

JongIn adalah orang pertama yang memutus kontak mata mereka dan tersenyum miring, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu harus memasang mimik seperti apa..," ujarnya lirih. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menanggapi Shixun seperti apa. Tapi, aku juga akan berterima kasih dan meminta maaf pada mu. Terima kasih karena selalu mengatakan 'terima kasih' dan tersenyum pada ku, dan maaf jika aku membuat kau sering kehilangan kesadaran dan akhirnya Shixun yang mengambil alih diri mu. Kau tidak harus mengatakan maaf karena kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Sehun." JongIn menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menenggak birnya.

"Banyak hal yang tidak ku mengerti, tapi aku akan diam. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus memasang mimik seperti apa ketika menanggapi Shixun. Dia-" JongIn menghentikan kalimatnya dan matanya memandang lurus air laut yang terlihat tenang, sesekali ombak terdengar menghantam bebatuan.

"Dia selalu memberi ku banyak kejutan. Selalu membuat ku terkejut hingga aku tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak aku menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut ku belakangan ini."

Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataan JongIn. Sehun melihat senyum kecil yang tanpa sadar JongIn sematkan ketika mengakhiri kalimatnya. Mereka berdua terdiam setelah itu.

" _Hyung_.., apa yang kau rasakan ketika bersama dengan Shixun?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin jengkel, mungkin sedih, mungkin marah, mungkin-" _Khawatir? Kecewa?_ Tentu saja JongIn tidak mengatakan kedua hal itu. Bibirnya seakan kelu untuk mengatakannya. Ia kembali mengatupkan mulutnya dan meminum habis birnya.

Tapi Sehun tidak bodoh untuk merasakan kejanggalan itu

JongIn sudah masuk terlalu dalam. Benar-benar dalam

Sehun menatap lama pada JongIn yang memandang lurus ke depan. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pemuda itu, Sehun mendekati JongIn. Memepetkan tubuhnya semakin rapat ke arah JongIn. Tapi sepertinya JongIn masih belum sadar atau membiarkannya?

"JongIn _hyung_?"

"Hm?"

Detik ketika JongIn menoleh, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir JongIn. JongIn membelalak dan kepalanya terasa kosong saat merasakan benda lembut dan kenyal milik Sehun menyapu bersih permukaan bibirnya. Bahunya kaku hingga kakinya terasa sulit untuk di gerakkan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mulai melumat perlahan bibir JongIn. Menyesapnya atas bawah hingga Sehun dapat merasakan rasa bir yang masih tertinggal di mulut JongIn. Entah lah, tapi Sehun sangat menikmati ciumannya kali ini.

Tangan Sehun mulai terangkat membawa JongIn dalam rengkuhannya. Sedangkan JongIn hanya diam membiarkan Sehun semakin melumat bibirnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Otaknya lambat mencerna kejadian yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi matanya perlahan mulai terpejam menikmati ciuman Sehun. Membiarkan Sehun menciumnya tanpa memberikan balasan berarti.

* * *

Sehun dan JongIn saat ini dalam perjalanan pulang. Sedari tadi, Sehun tak henti menoleh memperhatikan JongIn yang perlahan demi perlahan merasakan kantuk. Sekitar pukul delapan malam mereka memilih beranjak pergi. Udara juga sudah terasa dingin menusuk hingga tulang.

Setelah ciuman itu, Sehun maupun JongIn belum mau membahas apapun. Mereka hanya sesekali saling melemparkan senyum seakan menunjukkan kenyamanan masing-masing.

Mobil mereka melewati jembatan dan di saat itulah-

CKIT

Sehun tiba-tiba mengerem mobilnya hingga JongIn hampir terjungkang ke depan jika saja dirinya tidak mengenakan sabuk pengaman. JongIn seketika langsung terjaga dengan mata melebar. Napasnya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan dan jantungnya berdentum tidak karuan. Benar-benar terkejut.

Ia mendongak, melihat apa yang membuat Sehun mengerem mendadak mobilnya dan mendapati seekor kucing yang segera berlari melintasi jalanan. JongIn menyamankan posisi duduknya kembali dan mendesah lega. Ia melirik jalanan yang renggang dan mobil mereka berhenti di tengah-tengah jalan.

"Sehun kau membuat ku kaget!"

JongIn kehilangan kata-katanya saat menoleh pada Sehun. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang ketika mendapati mata kiri Sehun yang berwarna biru kelam menatapnya dengan sangat dingin.

Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan, "Shi-Shixun?"

Wajah pucat itu nampak sangat tidak bersahabat. Aura kelam perlahan menyelimuti keadaan di dalam mobil hingga membuat JongIn gelisah di tempatnya.

Wajah dingin dan mata memicing menatap JongIn. Pria itu melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan ia menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap JongIn. Rahangnya mengeras dan giginya bergemelutuk.

"Apa yang barusan kalian lakukan?" Nada berat Shixun membuat bulu kuduk JongIn meremang. JongIn dapat merasakan emosi yang sangat kentara menguar di sekitar Shixun. Tatapan dingin alter ego itu berubah penuh kemurkaan yang mungkin saat ini sedang di tahannya.

Perlahan, JongIn mencoba melepaskan sabuk pengamannya tanpa di ketahui Shixun. "E.., K-kau-"

KLIK

JongIn melotot saat Shixun mengunci seluruh pintu mobilnya. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kim JongIn-" Shixun menggeram menyebut nama JongIn, "kau benar-benar membuat ku ingin membunuh Oh Sehun."

Tubuh JongIn membeku di tempat. Perkataan Shixun yang bernada rendah dengan penekanan di setiap katanya membuat jantung JongIn seakan berhenti bertalu.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hai~ Wassup! Benar ga si kata-katanya? :'D wkwk aku kembali setelah sekian lama menelantarkan ff ini! Maafkan aku ya? Dan spesial buat yang sudah mengingatkan ku untuk melanjutkan ff ini, terima kasih banyak! Berkatmu, aku kembali mendapatkan semangat untuk melanjutkan semua ffku..

So, wanna review for this chap?

Salam Hangat"SM1719"


	12. Chapter 11

"Apa yang-"

JongIn tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Shixun mulai menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" JongIn berteriak antara takut dan terkejut. Kedua tangannya memasang dan memegang erat _seatbelt_ nya, dengan kedua mata yang melotot memandangi jalanan di depannya.

"HEI! BERHENTI!" Shixun tidak mendengarkan. Kakinya semakin menginjak gas hingga kelajuan mobil itu sudah melebihi batas maksimum. Rahang itu mengeras, dengan raut kebencian yang kentara. Kedua telinganya ia tulikan ketika JongIn berteriak dan menarik tangannya mencoba menghentikan kegilaan alter ego itu.

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI, SHIXUN!" JongIn mencoba menghentikan Shixun. Pemuda tan itu nekat melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mencoba mendekati Shixun. Sekarang, tujuan utamanya adalah menghentikan laju mobil dan kaki Shixun yang menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat.

Shixun tidak mempedulikan JongIn yang berontak mencoba menginjak rem untuk menandingi kecepatan mobil yang kini melaju di atas kecepatan normal tersebut. Ia merasa tidak terganggu dengan aksi JongIn yang menarik-narik tangan kanannya. Mata biru kelam itu memandang jalanan di depannya dengan tajam.

"BERHENTI! KAU BISA MEMBAHAYAKAN KITA!"

 _ **CIT**_

"AKH!"

Tubuh JongIn terdorong ke belakang dengan hentakan keras. Ia merasakan nyeri luar biasa pada punggungnya yang terhantam secara paksa pada pintu mobil.

Shixun membelokkan mobil dan semakin menambah kecepatannya. Matanya menatap berang pada pohon besar yang berada di persimpangan jalan. Tidak peduli lampu merah dan mobil-mobil yang menegur dengan cara membunyikan klaksonnya, Shixun terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kedua mata yang fokus pada pohon tak jauh di depan sana.

"Eoh?" JongIn memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit dan kedua matanya mampu melihat pohon besar di depan sana. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang dan napasnya tersendat. "SHIXUN HENTIKAN MOBILNYA!"

JongIn berteriak hebat ketika otaknya mulai mencerna maksud dari Shixun dan tatapannya. "KAU GILA?! ADA POHON DI DEPAN SANA!" JongIn semakin panik saat mobil yang di tumpanginya semakin mendekati pohon itu.

"BERHENTI! KU MOHON!"

Gigi Sehun bergemelutuk membuat rahangnya semakin terlihat tegas. Tatapannya sama sekali tidak takut dan ia terus membawa mobilnya melaju lurus tanpa ada belokan.

150 meter

85 meter

"SHIXUN HENTIKAN!" JongIn semakin panik terlebih Shixun yang mengunci pintu mobil. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari pelipis dan membasahi sebagian wajah hingga lehernya.

JongIn menoleh. Menatap Shixun dengan tatapan ngeri yang kentara. Ia berteriak mencoba menyadarkan Shixun.

Mobil yang melaju kencang di antara lalu lintas malam itu terdengar heboh dengan teriakan JongIn yang semakin panik.

50 meter

"APA KAU AKAN MEMBUNUH KU?!"

 _ **CIT**_

 _ **BRAK**_

Bagian depan mobil itu menabrak pohon hingga menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang keras. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar tempat kejadian menatap ngeri pada mobil sedan yang kini bersentuhan dengan Batang pohon yang begitu keras.

JongIn mendongak perlahan. Dunianya terasa berputar dan penglihatannya begitu kabur. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba mengambil fokus. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa pusing dan ia dapat merasakan aliran air perlahan turun menuju pipinya.

"Ah.." Kedua tangannya gemetar. JongIn mengangkat tangannya perlahan dan memegangi kepalanya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Waktu seakan berjalan cepat. Kejadian tak terduga ini benar-benar membuat JongIn ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membunuh Oh Sehun,"

JongIn dapat mendengar suara dingin itu. Telinganya berdengung dan kepalanya mencoba menoleh. Dalam penglihatannya yang kabut, JongIn melihat Shixun yang menatap lurus ke depan. Pelipis kanan pemuda itu ikut mengeluarkan darah segar. Tapi karena ia masih memakai sabuk pengaman tidak seperti JongIn, lukanya tidak begitu parah.

"Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya. Karena jika dia mati, aku juga akan ikut tertidur dengan pria menyedihkan itu."

"Kau... Kau gila," Lirih suara JongIn menggema di dalam mobil itu. Suaranya terasa menghilang. Kepanikan membuat pergerakannya lumpuh. Matanya menyipit menahan sakit.

"Aku memang gila. Dan itu karena kau," Shixun menoleh. Menatap JongIn dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Aku membuat kenangan yang mungkin tidak akan kau lupakan dalam hitungan hari. Anggap saja...," Shixun menjeda kalimatnya tanpa beban. "Ini sebuah peringatan." Shixun melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mata birunya menatap dengan penuh kilatan pada kedua mata sayu JongIn. "Terserah kau mau mengartikannya seperti apa. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka, jika milikku di rebut oleh orang lain.."

Entah apa maksud dari kalimat terakhir Shixun. Di bawah sana kedua kakinya perlahan bergerak kecil, menjauhkan kedua kakinya itu dari rem dan kopling mobil yang seperti tertekan ke dalam dengan sangat kuat.

- _ **Shixun berhasil menghentikan laju mobil, meskipun kenyataannya mobil itu tetap menabrak pohon**_ -

Kepala dengan rambut hitam itu kemudian terkulai lemas; kedua kelopak matanya perlahan menutupi kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu.

JongIn memandang kosong pada Shixun yang kini tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tolong.." Sebelum JongIn ikut tidak sadarkan diri, suaranya lirih meminta bantuan saat matanya menangkap segerombolan orang yang mendekati mobil Sehun.

SM1719 PRESENT :

 **One Person is Good, One Person is Bad**

 **"Book 11"**

Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In. (Karakter lain akan segera menyusul)

Rated : T – M

Warn !: Banyak typo yang bertebaran, bikin sakit perut dan bla bla bla

Genre : Kalian tentukan sendiri lah :)

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

 _Happy Read_

* * *

Junmyeon berlari cepat melewati beberapa suster dan menabrak sebagian pasien yang berlalu lalang. Disusul kedua orang tua JongIn yang terlihat memasang wajah khawatir.

"JongIn?"

JongIn menoleh, menemukan kakaknya yang tengah menarik napas dengan brutal. Pria itu mendekati JongIn yang tengah duduk di atas kasur rawat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka? Parah, kah?" Rentetan pertanyaan segera keluar dari mulut Junmyeon. Kedua matanya membola horor ketika melihat perban meliliti kepala adiknya. "Astaga!"

"JongIn!" Nyonya Kim berlari mendekati JongIn. Menerobos Junmyeon dan langsung memeluk anak bungsunya itu. "Syukurlah! Kau baik-baik saja!" lega nyonya Kim yang masih memeluk JongIn sembari mengelus punggung pemuda tan itu.

"Lihatlah dirimu..., kau benar-benar penuh luka.." Junmyeon memasang wajah kesal ketika melihat luka sana sini di tubuh JongIn. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini, huh?"

JongIn menelan saliva saat melihat raut serius kakaknya. Jika sudah seperti ini, Junmyeon benar-benar menyeramkan. Nyalinya ciut, terlebih ia belum menyiapkan alasan yang pas untuk menjelaskan keadaan saat ini.

"Kau membuat ibu khawatir!" Nyonya Kim melepas pelukannya dan menampar lengan kiri anaknya itu. JongIn meringis sakit tapi hanya diam tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Tuan Kim hanya mendengus dan menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan tidak sengaja mendapati seorang pemuda yang wajahnya tidak asing lagi.

"Oh Sehun?" JongIn segera menoleh pada ayahnya yang memperhatikan ranjang pasien di sebelah kirinya. Sehun masih terbaring lemah. Perban meliliti kepalanya. "Bukannya itu Oh Sehun? Apa yang terjadi?"

Ibu dan kakaknya berjalan mendekat untuk memastikan keadaan Sehun. Dan Junmyeon, adalah orang pertama yang langsung menoleh menatap penuh tuntutan ke arah JongIn.

Mendapat tatapan penuh tuntutan dari Junmyeon, membuat JongIn gelisah. Ia berdehem dan sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Sebenarnya..," JongIn mulai menjelaskan dengan penuh ke hati-hatian, "aku dan Sehun terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil..," suara JongIn melirih di akhir kalimat.

Ayah dan ibu JongIn terbelalak kaget sementara Junmyeon menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kau..., apa?" JongIn mengangguk pelan dan mulai menjalankan pikirannya untuk merangkai alasan.

"Kebetulan, setelah mencari bahan untuk tugas, aku dan Sehun berjalan-jalan untuk melepas penat-" JongIn memandangi ketiga anggota keluarganya secara bergantian, "tapi, ketika perjalanan pulang, entah kenapa rem mobilnya tidak berfungsi dan akhirnya mobil Sehun menabrak pohon," lanjutnya. JongIn tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Separuh dari penjelasannya adalah fakta, dan separuh lagi adalah hasil pemikirannya. Tentu saja bagian Shixun yang mengambil alih kesadaran Sehun dan memang berniat menabrakkan mobil ke salah satu pohon untuk melukai Sehun dan dirinya harus di hilangkan. Kejadian sebenarnya harus dirahasiakan.

Nyonya Kim menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya sementara tuan Kim memasang wajah kerasnya. Junmyeon memandang ke arah lain. Matanya lalu bergulir mengamati Sehun dengan raut tak terbaca.

"Apa keluarganya sudah tahu?" ayah JongIn bertanya pelan. JongIn mengangguk dan mengatakan jika dirinya sudah menghubungi Taekwoon untuk segera datang ke rumah sakit.

"Ah.., yang penting kalian berdua selamat."

JongIn menoleh, mengamati wajah damai Sehun yang terlelap.

* * *

Sehun membuka matanya. Bola matanya bergulir pelan melihat keadaan yang masih membayang-bayang. Ketika penglihatannya kembali jernih, pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah keadaan ruangan yang gelap tanpa pencerahan.

"Tuan?"

Suara Taekwoon mengisi gendang telinganya. "Anda sudah sadar?" Sehun hanya diam tidak bergeming. Ia menatap lurus pada plafon ruangan.

"Ini dimana?"

Taekwoon mendekat. Mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping kasur rawat Sehun. "Rumah sakit..," jawab Taekwoon. "Tuan Sehun mengalami kecelakaan yang juga melibatkan teman Anda,"

"Siapa?"

"Kim JongIn..,"

Ketika mendengar nama JongIn, Sehun terdiam. Kedua tangannya terangkat menyibak selimut namun tertahan oleh Taekwoon. "Beristirahat lah.. Luka pada tubuh Anda belum sembuh total. Soal Kim JongIn, saya sudah mengurusnya," Seakan mengetahui maksud pergerakan Sehun, Taekwoon dengan lancar memberi tahu Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku akan menurutimu?" Sehun bersuara setelah beberapa menit terdiam. Ia menoleh pada Taekwoon dengan kedua mata yang menyipit tajam.

Kedua mata sipit Taekwoon seketika membulat kaget saat melihat warna biru kelam pada mata kiri Sehun. "Kau..," Taekwoon langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan memasang ekspresi mengeras. Ia mengamati Shixun yang kini memegang bahu kanan dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Kenapa?" Shixun menoleh dan tersenyum miring pada Taekwoon, "mencari Tuan Sehun mu itu? Dia tidak ada.." Shixun mendengus menang dan berdiri.

"Mungkin, aku harus mengatakannya dengan lebih sopan. Sehun sedang menikmati tidur panjangnya.."

Mendengar hal itu, Taekwoon mendesis marah, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Shixun?" tanyanya pelan namun penuh penekanan. Ia terus mengamati pergerakan Shixun yang kini mengambil jaket milik Taekwoon dan sebuah kunci mobil.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Taekwoon segera berjalan mendekati Shixun dan menghadang jalan pemuda itu. Kedua mata sipitnya menyipit tajam seakan memperingati Shixun.

"Minggir!" Tapi bukan Shixun namanya jika dihadang begitu saja ia akan berhenti. Shixun mendorong kuat tubuh Taekwoon hingga membuat Taekwoon terjatuh akibat tersandung sisi sofa.

"Berhenti disana!" Taekwoon mencoba bangkit dan meraih pergelangan tangan Shixun. Ia balas mendorong Shixun dan mencoba mengunci pergerakan Shixun.

Selama beberapa detik, terjadi dorong mendorong antara Shixun dan Taekwoon. Kedua orang itu terus melakukannya hingga Shixun menendang kuat perut Taekwoon.

 _ **BUGH**_

"Akh!"

Taekwoon terjatuh sembari memegangi perutnya yang sakit luar biasa. Shixun memandang dingin pada Taekwoon. "Jangan berani menghalangiku." peringatnya sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat.

* * *

JongIn duduk di atas kasur dengan bersender _headbed_. Ia menoleh keluar mengamati langit malam kota Seoul yang cerah, sementara Junmyeon duduk di sofa dengan mata yang terfokus pada sebuah buku tebal. JongIn sesekali mengamati kakaknya itu dan kembali memandang langit malam. " _Hyung_.." Junmyeon bergumam membalas panggilan JongIn. "Kau tidak ke restoran?"

Alis Junmyeon terangkat sebelah begitu mendengar pertanyaan JongIn; ia mendongak memandang JongIn, "Kenapa? Aku ingin menemanimu disini. Lagipula urusan restoran sudah ku serahkan pada sepupu kita," jawab Junmyeon pelan. JongIn hanya mengangguk kecil dan keadaan kembali hening.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mau membeli minuman di lantai bawah."

Junmyeon mengamati pergerakan JongIn yang turun dari kasur dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamar rawatnya. "Perlu aku temani?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" JongIn membalas dengan nada malas-malasan. Ia berlalu begitu saja melewati Junmyeon dan membuka pintu.

 _ **SRET**_

JongIn diam membeku saat siluet seseorang berlalu melewatinya begitu saja, tepat ketika JongIn membuka pintu. Ia langsung menoleh dan mendapati punggung tegap seorang pemuda yang berjalan terburu-buru menjauhinya. "Sehun?" JongIn bergumam ketika penglihatannya mengenali postur tubuh itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tunggu!"

JongIn menoleh ke kanan begitu mendengar teriakan setengah geraman yang begitu nyaring, seakan tengah menyuruh seseorang untuk menunggu dirinya. Ia semakin terkejut ketika melihat Taekwoon yang berlari melewatinya begitu saja. Sepertinya Taekwoon sedang mengejar Sehun?

 _ **TRAK**_

"Ha?" JongIn malah melongo bingung ketika sekilas ia melihat raut khawatir di wajah Taekwoon. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" JongIn memandang arah kemana Taekwoon dan Sehun berlalu melewatinya. Sehun terlihat tergesa-gesa dan Taekwoon mengejar Sehun dengan raut khawatir.

JongIn memilih mengendikkan bahunya dan mulai melangkah kembali; tapi baru selangkah ia langsung terkejut begitu merasakan kalau kakinya baru saja menginjak sesuatu. JongIn lebih terkejut saat mengetahui benda tersebut adalah sebuah _handycam_.

Tanpa suara, JongIn memungutnya lalu berjalan secepat mungkin menyusul Taekwoon. Pemuda tan itu berpikir jika _handycam_ ini adalah _handycam_ milik Taekwoon yang tidak sengaja dijatuhkan oleh pemiliknya. Ia mendesis kesal lantaran lift yang masih tertutup, mengantarkan orang-orang menuju lantai yang dituju. Ia lalu memilih membuka pintu darurat dan menuruni anak tangga. Lagi pula, lantai 2 tidak terlalu jauh untuk menuju lantai dasar.

"Ah! Telat!" JongIn mengerang kecewa saat matanya tidak lagi menangkap sosok Taekwoon maupun Sehun di lantai dasar. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya dan memperhatikan _handycam_ berwarna hitam itu. "Akan ku kembalikan nanti!" gumamnya pelan.

 _ **KLIK**_

"!" Ibu jari JongIn tidak sengaja memencet tombol on dari _handycam_ , membuat JongIn terkejut untuk sementara. Mata sayunya melebar sedetik, sebelum tangan-tangannya mulai mengotak-atik isi _handycam_ tersebut. "Lihat-lihat sedikit tidak akan berakibat fatal.."

Gerakan jemari JongIn terhenti ketika melihat sebuah video berjudul _"Me"_ di dalamnya. Hatinya tergerak untuk memainkan video tersebut.

 _"Halo, Tuan Sehun! Ini aku.."_

JongIn mengernyit ketika melihat rekaman berupa Sehun yang merekam dirinya sendiri sambil melambai semangat pada kamera.

 _"Kau harus melihat rekaman ini, kau tahu? Karena saat-saat seperti ini adalah saat-saat yang begitu susah untukku."_

JongIn mulai mengerti ketika ia memperhatikan dengan seksama gaya tubuh Sehun serta warna berbeda dari kedua bola mata Sehun. Itu Shixun. Kedua matanya membola horor dan ia mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan oleh Shixun.

 _"Kau tahu? Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku menemukan alasan agar aku tetap bertahan." Shixun terlihat mengambil sesuatu lalu menunjukkannya di depan kamera._

 _ **WHAT THE FUCK?!**_ Itu foto dirinya'kan? Itu foto JongIn'kan? Dia tidak salah lihat'kan?

"Apa-apaan ini?"

 _"Dia. Mulai sekarang, Kim JongIn adalah alasanku untuk bertahan di tubuh ini."_

 _"Hey, Tuan membosankan. Sekarang waktunya kau melihat dunia yang begitu luas. Sekarang waktunya kau bangun untuk melewati garis hitam. Kau benar-benar payah! Terus mengurung dirimu dalam ruangan kecil dan sempit tanpa mau membuka pintunya. Aku kasihan padamu, tapi aku juga berterima Kasih padamu. Kalau bukan karena ketakutanmu, aku tidak akan ada disini dan bertemu dengan dia.." Shixun mengecup foto JongIn dan tersenyum miring._

 _"Kau harus tahu kalau dia ada di dalam zona ku. Dan kau.., tetaplah berdiam diri di ruangan sempit itu sementara aku dan JongIn mengelilingi dunia luar yang penuh penerangan dan saangat luass, hahahaha.." Shixun tertawa mengejek._

Lalu tidak lama kemudian, rekaman itu berakhir. JongIn masih terdiam di tempatnya; mematung mengamati _handycam_ hitam itu. Tatapannya berubah kosong. Dalam hitungan menit, kepalanya blank dan JongIn tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa.

"Apa-apaan ini.."

Beberapa menit terdiam, JongIn lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Dengan _handycam_ dalam genggaman tangannya yang begitu erat, JongIn berjalan lurus, dan pandangan matanya tidak bisa dibaca. Semakin lama, langkah kaki JongIn semakin cepat dan melebar. Ia berlari dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"TAKSI!"

Pemuda Tan itu berteriak lantang memanggil taksi yang mendekati dirinya. Setelah berhasil meraih ganggang pintu taksi, JongIn segera masuk dan menutup pintu taksi dengan bunyi debuman keras.

Entahlah, apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pemuda tan itu.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, JongIn sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Oh. Untung saja ia sempat membawa handphonenya, jadi ia bisa membayar taksi lewat rekening online. Rumah besar itu terlihat sepi dengan lampu jalanan yang menerangi sekelilingnya.

JongIn mendongak mengamati rumah itu. Ah, sudah berapa lama dia tidak kesini? Mungkin seminggu yang lalu?

"Hah..." JongIn menghela napas secara kasar. Dengan mantap ia berjalan mendekati pagar rumah itu dan memencet tombol bel.

 _"Ya? Dengan siapa?"_

JongIn terdiam sejenak. "Aku ingin bertemu Oh Sehun.." JongIn yakin jika yang menjawab adalah satpam kediaman keluarga Oh. "Apa dia ada?"

 _"Maaf, tapi Tuan Sehun belum kembali dari rumah sakit."_ Jawaban yang ia dapat benar-benar membuat JongIn tercengang. Belum kembali dari rumah sakit? Otaknya mulai kembali memutar ingatan sebelum JongIn datang ke tempat ini.

Tadi itu Sehun'kan? Berjalan tergesa-gesa diikuti Taekwoon dari belakang. Jika bukan kembali ke rumah, lalu kemana mereka? Informasi dari satpam juga mengatakan jika Sehun masih belum kembali dari rumah sakit.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin bertemu Jung Taekwoon.."

 _"Maaf, tapi apa keperluan Anda?"_

"Saya Kim JongIn, teman kuliah Oh Sehun. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku berikan pada Sehun atau mungkin Taekwoon _hyung_?"

Suara di seberang sana tidak segera menjawab. JongIn sempat menelan salivanya, menanti jawaban dari intercom.

 _"Taekwoon sunbae juga belum kembali dari rumah sakit. Jika ada yang ingin Anda berikan, Anda bisa menitipkannya pada kami. Jika Taekwoon sunbae dan Tuan Sehun sudah kembali, kami akan menyampaikan pesan Anda pada mereka."_

"Hah?" lagi, JongIn di buat terkejut dengan jawaban dari intercom. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan jemarinya memegang tiap sisi intercom. "Apa kau yakin? Mereka.., tidak pulang dari rumah sakit? Apa mereka belum kembali dari rumah sakit hari ini?" JongIn bertanya tidak sabar. Kedua matanya membulat kaget sembari menanti jawaban dari intercom.

 _"Maaf, tapi sesuai informasi yang kami dapat, mereka belum kembali dari rumah sakit."_ Jawaban yang JongIn terima seakan menegaskan jika kedua pria itu memang belum kembali dari rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu saja.."

JongIn memilih untuk menunggu di depan pagar. Ia mengambil handphonenya dari kantong celana dan mulai mencari nomor Taekwoon di daftar kontaknya.

 _'Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan suara-'_

"Sial!" Wajah JongIn tertekuk begitu handphone milik Taekwoon tidak aktif. Ia mengerang dan menoleh kebingungan. Sesekali matanya melirik _handycam_ yang masih ia genggam erat. Sudah terlanjur datang, apalagi ia tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya pada kakaknya. Ia yakin kakaknya pasti sangat khawatir.

JongIn sengaja tidak mengangkat panggilan dari Junmyeon dan membiarkan panggilan itu berlalu. Kini, JongIn yakin Junmyeon tengah mencarinya dan menyuruh beberapa bawahannya untuk ikut mencari keberadaannya.

"Ah..! bagaimana ini?" JongIn tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia kemudian berjongkok sembari mengamati _handycam_ di tangannya. Selama perjalanan, JongIn juga menghubungi Sehun, tapi yang ia dapat adalah pesan suara yang juga sama ketika ia menghubungi Taekwoon. Sekarang, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan _handycam_ ini.

Tapi yang pasti, firasatnya tentang Sehun sangat buruk setelah menonton video berdurasi satu menit dua puluh lima detik itu. Entah itu hanya perasaan, tapi bagi JongIn perasaan itu seakan nyata dan akan terjadi.

 _ **DRRT DRRT**_

Handphonenya kembali berbunyi dan itu adalah kakaknya. Ia memandang datar dan memilih mengabaikan panggilan itu untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya. JongIn kembali menghela napas. Ia tidak mungkin mengangkat panggilan Junmyeon; kakaknya pasti curiga dengan pergerakan JongIn yang seakan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

GPS pada handphonenya juga sengaja ia matikan. Entah kenapa, JongIn merasa jika Junmyeon mulai curiga akan sesuatu. Dari kemarin hingga saat ini, Junmyeon tidak pernah beranjak dari kamar rawat JongIn kecuali jika ia harus keluar untuk membeli kebutuhan penting. Ia juga meninggalkan restoran miliknya dan lebih mempercayai sepupunya untuk menjaga restoran. Seingat JongIn, kakaknya adalah pekerja keras dan tidak gampang mempercayai seseorang meskipun orang itu adalah salah satu keluarganya.

"Akh!" JongIn mendudukan dirinya di tanah. Tidak peduli jika celananya akan kotor terkena tanah, ia akan tetap menunggu di sini sampai jam 11 malam. Sembari menunggu, JongIn sesekali mencoba menelpon kembali nomor Sehun maupun Taekwoon. Yah, meski jawaban yang ia dapat tetaplah sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

JongIn sudah melewati malam hari yang dingin selama kurang lebih dua jam. Ia meringkuk kedinginan namun kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri; berharap jika ada mobil yang berhenti di depan kediaman keluarga Oh.

"Hah! Dinginnya!" JongIn sedikit merutuk. Kenapa satpam kediaman keluarga Oh tidak memberikannya kursi atau mungkin sekedar memberikan coklat panas? Apa mereka tidak sadar jika ia sedari tadi menunggu di depan pagar?

JongIn berdecih sinis dan memaki. Entah untuk siapa, tapi JongIn hampir saja menyebutkan keseluruhan penghuni kebun binatang, jika kedua matanya tidak melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti di depan kediaman keluarga Oh.

Seorang wanita keluar setelah satu menit berada di dalam mobil. Pakaiannya terlihat sangat tertutup.

"Ah!"

JongIn berdiri tegap sedangkan wanita itu sangat terkejut begitu berbalik, ia langsung mendapati seorang pemuda berjongkok di depan pagar kediaman keluarga Oh. Wanita itu memperhatikan JongIn dan menyipitkan mata. "Siapa?" curiganya. JongIn tersenyum ramah dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Halo, saya Kim JongIn. Teman Oh Sehun.."

Wanita itu terdiam untuk sesaat. "Teman, Sehun?" dan ia mendapatkan jawaban berupa anggukan cepat dari JongIn. Wanita itu terlihat gelisah namun mencoba memasang ekspresi ramah dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Ada keperluan apa? Kenapa kau berada di situ? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Ah.. Tidak apa-apa.. Aku baru saja berada disini.." JongIn menjawab sungkan. Ia berusaha bersikap ramah pada wanita di depannya, yang ia yakini adalah ibu Sehun.

"Baguslah.. Aku ibunya Sehun," Nyonya Oh gantian membungkuk ramah. "Kita bicara di dalam saja.." ajaknya lembut.

* * *

JongIn menyerahkan _handycam_ pada Nyonya Oh.

"Jung Taekwoon, pelayan pribadi Sehun tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Aku pikir ini milik Sehun atau Taekwoon _hyung_.." JongIn mencoba menjelaskan walaupun tidak semua ia ceritakan. Di depannya, Nyonya Oh mengambil _handycam_ itu dengan wajah kaku dan mencoba menyalakan _handycam_ itu.

"Barangnya tidak rusak! Aku jamin!" JongIn nyengir begitu melihat gelagat kaku dari Nyonya Oh. Wanita itu hanya membalas dengan tersenyum.

"Terima Kasih, akan ku sampaikan pada mereka.."

"Ya,"

Keadaan hening. Nyonya Oh terlihat sibuk memainkan _handycam_ itu sementara JongIn meminum teh hangatnya dengan perlahan. Setiap gerak-gerik dari wanita itu tidak pernah lepas dari bidikan matanya.

Sungguh, JongIn paling benci suasana awkward seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat keluar dari sini dan berlari menuju ranjang empuknya di rumah. Gerakannya kaku mencoba mencari alasan yang pas untuk berpamitan.

"Ee.. Nyonya.." Nyonya Oh mendongak saat JongIn memanggilnya pelan. "Saya rasa saya harus segera kembali.." JongIn tersenyum sungkan dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia membungkuk ramah dan berbalik pergi, "Permisi.."

"Tunggu!"

JongIn menoleh begitu Nyonya Oh mencegahnya. Wanita itu terlihat berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati JongIn dengan raut tak terbaca. "Sebenarnya.., ada yang ingin aku tanyakan darimu.." JongIn mengernyit mendengarnya, tapi ia membuat gestur seakan-akan mempersilahkan Nyonya Oh untuk bertanya.

"Piyama yang kau pakai, apa piyama itu dari rumah sakit?" JongIn tertegun sesaat sebelum menurunkan pandangannya pada pakaian yang ia kenakan. JongIn hanya menjawab seadanya dan Nyonya Oh terlihat memasang ekspresi rumit, seakan tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Aku dengar dari Taekwoon, Sehun baru saja terlibat kecelakaan denganmu? Apa aku benar?"

"Y-ya.. Tentu, Nyonya.." sebenarnya JongIn cukup kaget ketika mendengarnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak bisa berbohong ketika Nyonya Oh sudah mengetahui informasinya terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau begitu-" Nyonya Oh memasang ekspresi serius yang menurut JongIn begitu mirip dengan Sehun. "Berapa banyak yang kau tahu tentang Sehun?"

"Ya?" Pemuda Tan itu blank untuk sesaat. Pertanyaan wanita di depannya ini begitu mendadak membuat JongIn tidak bisa memahaminya.

"Apa saja yang kau tahu dari anakku, Sehun?" Nyonya Oh mengulang kembali pertanyaannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari JongIn. "Aku merasa kalau kau sudah mengetahui sesuatu, anak muda. Dan entah kenapa, aku punya firasat kalau kecelakaan yang menimpa Sehun dan kau itu bukan sekedar rem yang mendadak tidak bisa berfungsi. Aku merasa jika itu adalah ulah 'dia'.." Nyonya Oh mengatakannya perlahan dengan jeda yang cukup banyak.

JongIn tertegun mendengarnya. Ia mengamati wanita di depannya yang kini memasang ekspresi kebingungan dan kegelisahan. Jauh berbeda dari foto yang pernah ia jumpai di salah satu majalah. Wajah anggun yang kalem dan sangat mempesona meski umurnya tidak lagi muda, adalah ekspresi Nyonya Oh yang ia lihat di majalah. Tapi kini, ketika ia bertemu langsung, perbedaan itu begitu mencolok. Ekspresi gelisah yang terus ia tampakkan, senyum kaku yang coba ia pasang. Semuanya benar-benar berbeda.

JongIn tidak tega hati untuk membohongi Nyonya Oh jika ia tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan itu. Ia jelas tahu apa maksudnya, dan ia jelas tahu apa jawabannya. Entah kenapa ia tidak ingin memberikan jawaban palsu untuk wanita ini.

"Aku tahu.. Termasuk penyakit yang Sehun miliki.." JongIn memperhatikan ekspresi Nyonya Oh yang terlihat kaget. "Aku tahu tentang Shixun.."

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Haloo, setelah sekian lama hiatus, akhirnya aku melanjutkan ff ini :')

Maaf ya, karena akhir-akhir ini jam mengetikku termakan oleh tumpukan tugas yang berteriak memanggilku setiap waktu XD

Aku sudah menargetkan akan update ff hari ini, jadi mumpung ada waktu luang, aku melakukan SKM (Sistem Kebut Mengetik) kurang lebih dua hari :v jadi maaf jika masih banyak typo atau apapun itu, hehe

Jadi, ingin meninggalkan jejak untuk ff yang sudah ditutupi lumut ini? Oh ya, thanks bngt buat dukungan kalian atau saran dari kalian. Itu cukup membantuku dan menaikkan semangatku.

Akhir kata,

Salam Hangat"SM1719"


End file.
